RARO
by nova por siempre
Summary: Últimamente Naruto parece comportarse raro: se esconde en los postes y tiendas al menor ruido, tartamudea y se sonroja con facilidad y algo tiene que ver la dulce Hinata. CAPITULO VIII: DE FIESTAS DE CUMPLEAÑOS, UN SUEGRO QUE TE QUIERE MATAR, UNA CUÑADA BURLONA Y MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS ESCENAS RIDÍCULAS.
1. Raro

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen pero como Kishimoto es envidioso y no pasa la película para acá, tengo que escribir estas locas ideas sino explotare.**

**AUN MURIENDO POR VER NARUTO THE LAST, ¿alguien escucho la declaración de Naruto a Hinata?**

**Fue la cosa más malditamente romántica que he escuchado en mi vida. Creo que Kishi, debería dedicarse al shojo.**

**Bueno aquí el capítulo.**

.

.

.

**RARO: **

**CAPITULO UNICO… **

**(AL MENOS POR AHORA)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Te lo digo, desde que Naruto regreso de pelear con Toneri, anda muy raro —exclamó Sakura a su amiga la rubia Ino.

— ¿Qué? Naruto, comportándose raro no crees que exagera, frentona.

—Oye, —se quejó con una vena hinchada la otra— ¡no me digas frentona, cerda!

— ¡Frentona!

— ¡Cerda!

— ¡Frentona!

— ¡Cerda!

Antes de que iniciara una batalla campal entre ambas kunoichis, apareció Naruto caminando despacio y con cautela, mirando de derecha a izquierda antes de cruzar la calle.

—Mira ahí esta Naruto —lo señalo pelirrosa antes de llamarlo: — ¡Naruto!

El rubio dio un respingo y se escondió detrás de un poste de luz, ante el desconcierto de ambas chicas.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces ahí? —exclamo Ino mirándolo.

Naruto sacó tímidamente la cabeza y las miró. Cuando se dio cuenta que eran ellas, soltó un suspiro de alivio y salió del poste y caminó hacia ellas como si el incidente anterior no hubiera ocurrido.

—Sakura-chan, Ino —saludo el rubio con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

— ¿Qué hacías escondido en ese poste? —le pregunto Sakura, mirándolo.

— ¿Yo? —se señaló el rubio haciéndose el desentendido—. Yo no me estaba escondiendo Sakura-chan.

— ¿Y qué hacías detrás de ese poste, cuando te llamamos? —Indago Ino— acaso, ¿te escondías de tu club de fans? —porque si después de la cuarta guerra ninja Naruto se había vuelto muy popular en el sector femenino y las chicas lo perseguían pidiéndole una cita. Y quien no, si el rubio había crecido para convertirse en todo un hombre, y que hombre, si me dejan decirlo.

—No, no, es que yo…

—Sakura-san, Ino-san, lamento llegar tarde —interrumpió Hinata Hyuga apareciendo delante de los tres chicos, sudorosa y agotada. Seguro que había venido corriendo desde su casa— tuve una reunión importante con mi clan —Hinata se encontró con los ojos azules y brillantes de Naruto y sonrío cálidamente — ¡Naruto-kun!

—H-h-hola, Hinata —el rubio desvió la mirada y se abrazó al poste.

— ¿Cómo estas, Naruto-kun? Hace mucho que no te veía.

El rubio apretó su agarre del poste.

—Bien, gracias. He estado ocupado con muchas misiones, datebbayo.

Mientras Hinata lo veía firmemente, Naruto apenas si podía devolverle la mirada y trataba en vano de esconderse en el poste.

—Mi otou-san y Hanabi-chan me pidieron que te invitara a tomar el té, un día de estos.

— ¿Qué? —Naruto la miró y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la cara de Naruto se volvió tan roja que podía competir con un tomate maduro.

— ¿Estas bien, Naruto-kun? Te veo muy raro —Hinata dio un paso hacia él, pero rubio retrocedió por inercia y cayó al suelo.

—Yo…yo estoy bien, Hinata-Hime, no te preocupes por mí —apenas termino de decir esto se cubrió la boca con las manos.

—Hinata-Hime —repitió Hinata mirando al rubio que se había puesto más rojo, si es eso era posible.

—Y-yo…—Naruto se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Naruto-kun —dijo con pena la ojiperla viéndolo irse.

Sakura e Ino se miraron y cada una tomaron de un brazo a la ojiperla.

—Hinata, tienes mucho que contarnos.

.

.

.

**NOTAS:**

**Primera viñeta jaajajaj, me encanto pobre Narutin, ahora le toca sonrojarse, y sufrir por la cercanía de la dulce Hinata-chan, Jjajaj esas Ino y Sakura son recontra chismosas.**

**Espero que le haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos, **

**Nova se despide, **

**Cambio y fuera.**


	2. ¡¡¡Yo no estoy actuando rarito!

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Oh, Dios, he creado un monstruo!

¡18 REVIEWS para un capitulo de 500 monses palabras!

Es cosa de brujería, te digo, jajaja.

Nah, mentira, solo que me es sorprendente la gran aceptación que ha tenido la historia, porque este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito hace tiempo, pero no lo quería publicar porque lo creía demasiado simple, pero dije, nahhh, voy a hacerlo, para así ponerle más atención a mis otras historias. Y, ¡boom!, en menos de dos días tenía 10 reviews, todos pidiéndome lo mismo: que les encanto, que lo continúe, que fue tan tierno y bueno al parecer voy a seguir más mis instintos y cada historia que tenga voy a publicarla por muy mala o muy simple que crea que sea.

Es raro aunque resulte irónico pero este fic lo escribí pensando que sería un One shot, algo corto, rápido y gracioso. Algo que me quitara el peso de escribir dos dramas y me relajara, sin presiones, escribir con sencillez y causar risas (al menos a mí). Además, que utilice este capítulo como una especie de venganza por los años que el rubio baka no le prestaba atención a mi Hinata –chan, (que raras son mis venganzas), pero no creí que tuviera tal aceptación solo el primer día. Así que por eso publicó el segundo capítulo.

Agradecimiento especial a: **Dnizz, Hidan051293, Aliasin, Hassiell, Yeyuperez, Alma jisa, MariiDii, xXxAlissonCarolinaxXx, ****misaki Uzumaki,****HiNaThItHa.16241,****ANTISAKURA HARUNO,****Andy Boo-chan,****The NIght of the rabbit****, ****onigan,**** Megumi-chan21, Miza-chan09, Meybell Clay, Wolfmesu, Luzhikari, Alex-Rikudo-165, Papaleta, Namione, Jhossietaisho, Aleh-25, Zuikaku, Aio hyuuga, Hime Hinata Hyuga, Hikaru hina, Ciielo Riin, ****HTD Hyu-Chan,****Uzumaki tsuki-chan,**** littleRock17, hinata11, hiNAru Aburame.**

**Gracias, por su apoyo y su reviews, ustedes inspiraron este capítulo espero que disfruten la lectura. Nos leemos abajo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, Hinata ni ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos, ellos son propiedad de que Kishimoto sensei, yo solo escribo porque los japoneses son unos malditos envidiosos que no me dejan piratear la película de Naruto The Last. Así que me toca solo imaginarlo, XD.**

**¡A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo II: ¡YO NO ESTOY ACTUANDO RARITO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha cabizbajo y triste. El rubiales aún no podía creer la manera tan vergonzosa y cobarde que había utilizado para escapar así de Hinata, ayer por la tarde.

Por el Rikudou Sennin, él jamás se había comportado así, de esa manera tan… RARA, por Kami, él nunca había sido así. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser un tipo directo y que hablaba de frente, incluso un tanto descarado, ruidoso e hiperactivo, incluso hablando a los gritos para hacerse notar. Vamos, que se vestía de naranja, eso debería ser suficiente para que la gente se diera cuenta que Naruto siempre había gustado de llamar la atención.

Pe-pero ver la mirada tan amable y pura de Hinata, lo había descontrolado de una manera… y su sonrisa, ¡por Kami, su sonrisa! Tan dulce, tan bella. Lo había hecho actuar como un idiota. Se le había acelerado el corazón, le sudaron las manos, le atacaron los nervios, la cara se le había puesto increíblemente roja, no sabía qué hacer, cómo comportarse, y había hecho lo único que creyó razonable: correr como nena asustada hasta su casa y esconderse debajo de su cama como si hubiera visto un fantasma y no a Hinata.

Y no es que tuviera nada en contra de Hinata. No, claro que no sino todo lo contrario.

Que intentará matarlo Kaguya de nuevo si me mentía.

Pero verla lo había puesto tan de los nervios, que no había visto otra salida. Y lo peor, es que ahora la Hyuga lo vería como un tipo raro que se había escapado de su cercanía o peor que Hinata creyera que a él no le agradaba estar cerca de ella y se alejará de él.

¡Por Kami, no!

¿Por qué le ocurrían estas cosas a él? Que era tan bueno, tan amable, tan atractivo…

—Deja ya quejarte, mocoso —le habló Kurama, ya harto de las divagaciones del rubiales que no lo dejaban tomar su siesta de la tarde. Esa que tomaba para que evitar las patas de gallos de su hermoso rostro (a poco creían que ese rostro tan perfecto era natural) — no me dejas dormir.

—Tu, cállate, zorro tonto. No ves que estoy en una crisis existencial.

— ¿Qué? Subió el precio del ramen o ¿qué?

—Mi vida no gira en torno al ramen, ¿sabes?

Kurama le vio con una ceja alzada.

—Bueno, ahora, no tanto —se rectificó el Uzumaki.

—Ahhh, es cierto —el temible Kyubi le sonrió con complicidad— ahora hay "algo" más en tu cabeza, ¿no? —terminó de decir alzando las cejas de manera sugerente.

—No sé de qué me hablas, zorro —negó el rubio con desfachatez.

Pero Kurama no le creyó.

—Algo de cabello negro y cuerpo de diosa y ojos perlas. ¿Cómo era su nombre: Hanaru, Hinara?

— ¡Se llama Hinata, zorro idiota! —Gritó Naruto en plena calle, haciendo que algunos aldeanos voltearan a verlo. Naruto rió nervioso, los saludó y luego salió pitando de allí—. Ves lo que me hiciste hacer, hice el ridículo —le reclamó Naruto molesto con el zorro.

—No necesitas ayuda para hacer el ridículo, Naruto, contigo solito basta y sobra —A Naruto le salió una vena hinchada en la cabeza.

— ¿Que dijiste?

—Además, yo no tengo la culpa de estés así de nerviosito y rarito.

— ¡Yo no estoy rarito!

—Sí, lo estás, mocoso, admítelo. Después del pequeño "incidente" que tuviste con la Hyuga. Andas por las nubes, te sonrojas y no puedes ni verla a la cara. Y encima te escondes de ella.

—¡YO NO ME ESCONDO DE NADI…!—empezó a decir Naruto cuando a unas calles más abajo divisó a Hinata que caminaba en dirección hacia él cargando una pequeña cesta en la mano y una lista de compra en la otra.

Naruto miró de derecha a izquierda y sin perder tiempo se metió a la primera tienda que encontró: un puesto de frutas.

— ¿Con que no te escondes de nadie, no Naruto? —se burló Kurama, al ver a Naruto escondiéndose entre las cajas de frutas.

— ¡Cállate, Kurama! —le gritó Naruto con la cara roja. Sacó ligeramente la cabeza y vio a Hinata pasar.

Su largo cabello negro azulado estaba suelto y se ondeaba con el viento, esparciendo el dulce olor de su cabello. Vestía una falda blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas sandalias ninjas negra y una blusa morada clara y aunque vestía sencillamente, para Naruto era como si Hinata se hubiera vestido de seda y joyas.

—Ahhh —suspiró el rubio mirándola embobado. Apoyó el brazo en unas naranjas para verla mejor pero estas resbalaron bajo su peso, cayendo con estrepito al suelo.

Hinata volteó la mirada y miró en su dirección, pero Naruto ya había dejado un rastro de humo en su huida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teuchi y Ayame veían con incredulidad como Naruto se daba de topetazos contra la barra del restaurante mientras repetía:

—Baka, —golpe— baka, —otro golpe— baka…—otro y otro más. A cada baka le seguía un topetazo.

—Eh, Naruto —el viejo cocinero le llamó dudoso. En todos los años que conocía al chico jamás lo había visto actuar, bueno, tan raro— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Acaso, no tienes dinero para el ramen, si quieres puedo invitártelo.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que estoy así por el ramen? —lloriqueo el Uzumaki de manera cómica. Espera, había escuchado bien, ¡¿ramen gratis?!—. Sí, viejo, por favor, necesito ramen para ahogar mis penas.

— ¿Ehhh? —se miraron confundidos padre e hija. Pero igual le sirvieron el rico ramen de cerdo.

—Itadakimas —agradeció el rubio por la comida y sorbió los deliciosos fideos, justo cuando alguien más aparecía en Ichiraku ramen.

—Un miso de ramen, por favor —Naruto se congeló en su lugar y cuando volteó a mirar vio a Hinata Hyuga sentándose a su lado—. Oh, hola, Naruto-kun, no te vi, ¿Cómo estás?

Naruto quiso responderle, de verdad que sí, decirle algo genial, de preferencia algo inteligente. Pero cuando quiso hablar los fideos de su boca salieron volando por todo el lugar.

— ¡Naruto! —se quejaron Ayame y Teuchi, a quienes les había caído la mayor parte de los fideos.

—Yo…yo…—por Kami, había hecho el ridículo y DELANTE DE HINATA-CHAN— Hinata, yo…yo…lo siento…no quise…si quieres te ayudó a limpiarte.

—No te disculpes, Naruto-kun. Después de todo fue un accidente —le sonrió comprensiva Hinata, sacudiéndose algunos fideos que habían caído en su falda y blusa.

—No, Hinata, deja, yo te ayudó —se ofreció el rubio tomando algunas servilletas y limpiándole.

—Ehhh, Naruto —le llamó la Hyuga con las mejillas rojas.

—No te preocupes, Hinata, ya vas a ver que te voy a dejar limpia tu blusa. A propósito, ¿qué es esto tan liviano que estoy tocando? —le preguntó mirándola. Es ahí cuando se dio cuenta que Hinata está sonrojadisima, entonces bajo la mirada hasta su mano y la vio en los pechos de Hinata…

Naruto retrocedió, tomando su mano y mirando a su mano derecha como si fuera la cosa más sagrada del mundo.

Y sin más, cayó desmayado al suelo con sangre chorreándole de la nariz y con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza:

—Blanditas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uffff, al fin la terminé la verdad estuvo difícil de escribirla, me es difícil escribir comedia, pero espero que les haya gustado y les haya sacado una sonrisa, jajaja, yo me muerto de la risa escribiéndola.**

**Y lo siento chicas y chicos pero todavía no revelaré porque Naruto se comporta de esa manera tan "rarita".**

**Bueno, como se dan cuenta Naruto está sufriendo los típicos síntomas que hemos sufrido (Hey, yo también me incluyo) al estar enamorados: el sonrojo, la timidez, los celos, esa ansia de ser visto y al mismo tiempo querer enterrarse en la arena para no ser visto por esa persona especial. Pobre, Naruto, pero esas son las consecuencias de estar enamorado, espero que les haya gustado y ahora:**

**Respecto a los reviews:**

**Alma Jisa: **Uff, ¿te has resistido a los spoilers? Yo no, me bombardearon tanto con los videos y no resistí la tentación, XD. Respecto a la historia bueno aquí esta, espero que te haya divertido tanto como la primera viñeta, y gracias por tus buenos deseos y sigue apoyando a mi pequeña historia.

**MariiDii: **Epa, hola, MariiDii, creo que te has vuelto mi acosadora personal, nah, mentira, gracias por el apoyo y también por seguirme en camino a Naruto the last, espero publicar el siguiente capítulo antes de fin de mes. A mí también me encanta el Naruto tímido y avergonzado con mi Hinata-chan, ya le tocaba, jajjajaja, y aquí la conti, espero que la hayas disfrutado.

**HiNaThItHa.16241: **(que difícil es escribir tu nickname, XD). Bueno, aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya sacado una sonrisa y respecto a Naruto, no, no, aun no voy a decir porque Naruto esta tan nerviosito con la ojiperla, aunque eres la única que se ha dado cuenta que algo pasa con el rubiales, aunque no te preocupes no es algo malo, sino más bien vergonzoso. Ya lo diré mas adelante o mejor dicho Naruto lo dirá.

**ANTI SAKURA HARUNO**: (sí que odias a Sakura, XD). Gracias por el apoyo, aquí la conti, espero que te haya divertido tanto como a mí.

**Dataria: **jajjajaja, Naruto sonrojándose a niveles Hinata, ahaja me dio risa tu comentario. Haz creado una nueva medida de sonrojo, jajaja, creo que usare tu frase sino te molesta. Me encanta avergonzar al rubiales, se lo merece**.**

**Eliuska20: **Gracias por el comentario, aquí la conti, espero que la disfrutes y hayas reído un poco**.**

**Karo113: **Yo también, pero como nadie se decidía, decidí hacerlo yo, ya quería verlo haciendo el ridículo delante de Hinata-chan, sonrojándose, tartamudeando, portándose "rarito" , aajjaj, ahora, ¿quién es el rarito, Naruto?, ¿quién? Como me gusta vengarme del rubiales.

Y si la confesión fue jodidamente hermosa, ya quiero ver la película, pero como no puedo apagare mis ansias escribiendo, ustedes felices, yo feliz, aquí nadie pierde.

Uyy, me encanta mes NaruHina y deje mi review.

**Sele-02: **Yo también me lo imagino algo así: un nuevo día en Konoha, Naruto se levanta y se dice: "ayer bese a Hinata" cae dormido y luego despierta de golpe "joder ayer bese a Hinata delante de todo el mundo ahora como voy a verla a la cara", jajaja, esta para hacer una viñeta. No, fuera impulso de escritora, ya tengo mucho fics pendientes aunque quedara en el baúl de las ideas.

Y si, su declaración tan típica de él, hablando sin darse cuenta y declarándose sin saber, ¿quién iba a pensar que Naruto era tan tsundere?, jajaj.

**Meybell Clay: **Yo también, pienso lo mismo, aquí le estoy dando a Naru-chan una cuchara de su propia medicina, ajja ahora le toca sufrir, muajajja. Como dije es mi venganza por no notar a mi Hinata-chan por años, ahora sufre, Naruto, sufreeeee, aajja.

Si me puse a gritar como fangirl en su peor día con tan solo los trailers y spoilers, al ver la peli, me voy a quedar afónica.

**Wolfmesu: **Gracias, al parecer a todos y todas les gusta mi Naruto en modo kawai y moe, ajjaj es que al verlo siempre tan chistoso y bromista, y ahora verlo en plan de "rarito" como el mismo dice, es tan divertido, que mientras escribía me moría de la risa y creo que me comí un par de palabras, jajaj.

**Papaleta: **(¿tú también ves un show más?), bueno aquí la conti, gracias, por molestarte en dejar un review.

**KARITO: **¿por qué tan sorprendida?

**GUEST:** Gracias, guest, me pareció divertido escribirlo y espero que hallas disfrutado esta conti, a mí me encanta escribir esta historia porque puedo tomarme todas las licencias que quiera y escribir con relajo, jejej...

**HTD Hyu-chan: **si, tienes razón, mientras releía la historia me di cuenta que faltaba algo. Como que dejaba cabos sueltos y un ligero misterio, no explicado. Espero que te haya gustado la conti, yo me divertí escribiéndolo.

**GODA LEM: **bueno, aquí está, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, gracias por el review.

**Buen, gracias a todos y todas por dejarme un review, sé que a veces estamos muy ocupados o solo lo leemos y lo dejamos pasar, pero los reviews son la motivación para continuar escribiendo, al menos para mí.**

**PD. ALGUIEN VIO EL VIDEO DONDE LOS AUSTRALIANOS APLAUDEN EN EL CINE CUANDO SE BESAN NARUTO Y HINATA EN LA LUNA, MORI DE KAWAILLOSIDAD, FUE TAN HERMOSO QUE LAS PERSONAS ACEPTEN ESTA HERMOSA PAREJA QUE ADORO CON EL CORAZON Y QUE ME HA ENSEÑADO TANTAS COSAS.**

**Bueno, nos leemos,**

**Nova se despide emocionada,**

**Cambio y fuera.**


	3. NARUTO: ¿UN CELOSO PERVERTIDO?

.

**.**

**.**

**A VECES SIENTO QUE SOY MUY MALA CON NARUTO PERO LUEGO RECUERDO TODO LO QUE LE HIZO SUFRIR A HINATA-CHAN Y SE ME PASA, XD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A:**

**Guest, **Nahi Shite**, YueDark, **Daniela Hervar,** .g, **Clover-night,** Ako Nya, **Michelle-sama,** Stellamine, **Jngt1996,** Jnatan 1395, **Kawaiisoul,** Katharyass, **Alfaro,** Mariaisabelgl, **Papaleta,** Meybell Clay, **Blue-Azul-Acero,** Jhossietaisho, **Dataria,** HiNaThItHa.16241, **Karu21,** Tomoyo Hyuuga, **Akai Karura,** Sele-02, **Annie Thompson, **Reruka Lena, **MidNightBlueee **y a los chicos de Mundo NaruHina fanfiction:** Kurai Nanoko Aguilar, **Sakura Chise Himura**, Ken Rosas** y Sonris Martinez.**

**Gracias por su apoyo: chicos y chicas, me siento muy feliz de que les gustara esta historia. Aquí está el tercer capítulo, disfrútenlo, nos leemos abajo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO III: NARUTO: ¿UN CELOSO PERVERTIDO? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ya despierta, Naruto —Ayame le tiró un balde de agua helada en la cara (aún seguía enojada con el rubio porque los fideos le habían caído en el cabello y en la cara).

—Ahhhh, me ahogo, me ahogo —Naruto empezó a gritar y a patalear como pollo mojado, como si estuviera en el océano y no en el suelo de Ichiraku ramen, haciendo el ridículo (como siempre) — ausorro, soquilio, llamen a los bomberos, a la cruz roja, a la marina, a Kishimoto… ¿eh? —Naruto miró a su alrededor desorientado dandose cuenta que estaba en Ichiraku ramen, entonces miró su mano derecha y recordó todo y enrojeció a niveles tan altos que incluso superaban a los de Hinata en sus peores días.

—Deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas —le sermoneó la hija de Teuchi golpeándole en la cabeza con el balde de agua ya vacío.

— ¡Ite! —se quejó el rubio sobándose la cabeza— yo no estaba pensando en cosas pervertidas —Ayame y Teuchi alzaron una ceja— bueno, solo un poco —admitió el rubio con la cara colorada. Entonces miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que Hinata ya no estaba— ¿y, Hinata-chan?

—Se fue —anunció Teuchi sirviéndole más ramen al rubio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Y todavía lo preguntas, Naruto —Ayame le miró de mala manera— tendrás suerte si te vuelve a hablar.

Un aura oscura rodeó a Naruto.

¿Por qué todo le salía mal?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya sabían pasado tres días desde… ¿cómo lo explico sin que esta historia se vuelva un ecchi? Uhm… ¡ya sé! Desde que el rubio le había manoseado la delantera a la ojiperla, Uyy, me salió peor.

Mejor desde "el incidente" —nótese las comillas— en Ichiraku ramen y en esos tres días el rubio no había visto a Hinata.

—Seguro que me odia —pensaba deprimido el rubio sentado en la cama de su departamento mirando sus manos, frustrado. Él sólo haba querido ayudar a Hinata, no había querido aprovecharse de ella ni nada, había querido ser amable, un poco caballeroso con la ojiperla pero todo le había salido mal, seguro que ahora la Hyuga creería que él era un pervertido o un hentai (bueno, lo admitía, él si era un pervertido, pero nunca había osado manchar a Hinata con esos sucios pensamientos) y por eso lo evitaba.

Sabía que Hinata no era como Sakura, quién lo andaría a volar de un puñetazo hasta China si le hubiera ocurrido a ella, pero Hinata era diferente, él lo sabía, ella era más amable y más comprensiva, y por eso se había alejado de él, sin decirle nada, para no hacerlo sentir mal.

—Seguro, que ahora ya ni siquiera quiere ser mi amiga —lloriqueó Naruto deprimido—. Seguro, ya no me quiere ver y por eso me evita.

Pero, Naruto no se iba rendir con tanta facilidad.

—No, no voy a dejar que eso pasé —se dijo a sí mismo con determinación— voy a buscar a Hinata-chan y aclarar las cosas de una vez, ttebayo.

Salió de su casa poniéndose la chaqueta en el proceso, cuando chocó con alguien.

— ¡Oye! Ten más cuidado —se quejó el rubio.

—Sí, sí, disculpa —se disculpó el chico con el que había chocado sin despegar la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo.

—Chico raro —murmuró Naruto, (¡mira quién lo dice!) y se fue caminando. Pero, apenas dio unos pasos cuando chocó con otro chico que llevaba la misma revista que el primer sujeto—. "Qué raro" —pensó el rubio, aceptando las disculpas del segundo chico.

Sacudió la cabeza, sin darle importancia. Tenía que hablar con Hinata.

Grave error.

Llegó al centro de Konoha y vio reunidos a un grupo de shinobis y aldeanos. Curioso, se acercó a mirar y su cara se tornó roja —no de vergüenza— pero sí de coraje, cuando vio que era la misma revista que tenían los otros dos tipejos con los que había chocado hace unos momentos.

Pero, no, no era cualquier revista.

Era una revista donde aparecía Hinata en diversas escenas: una era comiendo con su equipo, otra entrenando solo con un pequeño top negro y pantalones ajustados, otra era de ella dormida debajo de un árbol y otra donde vestía un hermoso kimono blanco con flores moradas.

—Mira, que hermosa es —comentó un tipo bastante atractivo mirando (babeando) las fotos de la kunoichi.

— ¡Y qué cuerpo! —le acompaño otro, dibujando las curvas de la Hyuga en el aire. Sobre todo la delantera que Naruto había tenido el privilegio de tocar.

—Imagínate esa diosa en tu cama —comentó otro, con una cara tan pervertida que podría ganarle a Jiraiya, al maestro Roshi y Happosai juntos.

A cada comentario, la cara de Naruto se ponía más y más roja, mientras apretaba los puños y el manto de Kurama lo rodeaba.

—Ahhh, Uzumaki-san —le saludó un shinobi al ver al rubio— no quiere deleitarse viendo a esta hermosa mujer. ¿Eh? —el shinobi dio paso hacia atrás cuando sintió el intento asesino de Naruto.

— ¿Hermosa mujer, eh? —dijo el rubio viéndolo con una mirada llena de celos y coraje— ¡Yo te voy a enseñar a no mirar a la mujer de otro, maldito! —Naruto puso una mirada psicópata, crujiendo los puños.

Los diez minutos siguientes el aire de Konoha se llenó de los gritos de terror de todos los hombres que habían osado si quiera respirar cerca de aquella revista.

—Dime, infeliz, ¿de dónde sacaste esta revista? —preguntó Naruto tomando a un hombre de las solapas de su chaleco y zarandeándolo.

Un ruido se escuchó y se oyó caer como agua, Naruto bajó la mirada hacia los pantalones del tipo, dandose cuenta que se había orinado encima.

Realmente, Naruto en modo celoso, daba miedo.

—Ahhh, que asco, ttebayo —se quejó el rubio y tiró al suelo al tipo, evitando mojarse en el proceso.

Satisfecho de sus acciones, Naruto recogió la revista que esos infelices habían estado mirando y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas al ver a Hinata en esas fotos. Aunque las fotos eran bastante inocentes, Naruto no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería la Hyuga sin toda aquella ropa y poder acariciar esa suave piel, enredar sus dedos en esa hermosa cabellera negra azulada… (¡Y luego decía que él no era ningún pervertido!)

— ¡No! ¡Atrás pensamientos pervertidos, ttebayo! —se trató de controlar el rubio, con poco éxito, botando la revista al suelo y haciendo una cruz como si se tratara del exorcista y no de una inocente revista. Pero traicionándose a sí mismo, sus ojos azules miraron de reojo la revista, —. No, no, —negó el rubio cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, pero la revista parecía llamarlo desde el suelo: "tómame, Naruto, yo sé que tú quieres" —parecía decir la revista, incitándolo— "vamos, nadie lo sabrá, será nuestro pequeño secreto".

A Naruto empezó a salirle un tic en el ojo derecho por la tensión del momento.

Su cabeza estaba divida en dos: ¿Ser un tipo moral y respetar la intimidad de Hinata o ser un maldito pervertido? —Se cuestionaba el rubio.

¿Qué lado creen que ganó?

Naruto estiró la mano, poco a poco como si estuviera a punto de desactivar una bomba y cuando estuvo a centímetros de tocar la revista, sonrió.

—No lo voy a hacer —el Uzumaki sonrió orgulloso de su resolución y caminó despreocupado poniendo sus manos en su nuca…

…1...2…3…

—A la miércoles —el rubio apareció y tomó la revista con sus manos recreándose con la revista y sonriendo como idiota. Bien, lo reconocía, si, era un pervertido, pero sólo con Hinata, eso sí,…

Hasta que leyó el nombre del fotógrafo en una de las equinas de una foto.

— ¡Konohamaru!

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Tome, aquí tienes —le entrega Udon la revista a un shinobi, que le pagó presuroso, tomando la revista y huyendo en el proceso.

— ¿Cuánto dinero tenemos? —pregunta Konohamaru a su amigo de lentes, sentándose relajadamente en una silla.

—Con el último que vendimos, son más de quinientos yenes.

—Genial, ahora ya tendremos…

— ¡Konohamaru! —grita Naruto interrumpiendo al nieto del tercero y apareciendo frente a él, con una vena hinchada en la frente.

—Naruto-niichan, ¡qué bueno que viniste!

— ¿Qué significa esto? —le mostró la revista donde aparecía Hinata.

—Son revistas que creé yo, ¿no son geniales?

—No y ¿por qué le tomaste fotos a Hinata? Eres un acosador.

—No, yo no soy ningún acosador —negó el Sarutobi, indignado— yo solo quería tomarle fotos a la hermosa Hanabi Hyuga pero Hinata-san apareció y bueno, muchos chicos me las pidieron y bueno, las estoy vendiendo.

—Pues, deja de hacerlo.

—Pero, Naruto-niichan…

—Te dije que dejaras de venderlas y es mi última palabra, ttebayo —le contestó serio el rubio.

— ¿Y si te doy estas fotos? —Konohamaru sacó unas fotos de su bolsillo y se las mostró a Naruto, haciendo que los colores subieran al rostro del Uzumaki y que un chorro de sangre saliera por su nariz—. ¿Qué dices Naruto-niichan? —lo tentó el pelinegro sonriéndole, al ver en trance a su amigo y mentor.

—S-si, digo no, ¡no! —Naruto tomó todas las revistas bajo el brazo y le quitó también las fotografías.

—Naruto-niichan, no es justo.

—Cállate —Naruto se limpió la nariz y escapó antes de que golpeará (o abrazará) a Konohamaru por las fotos.

—Konohamaru, ¿ahora qué hacemos? —Preguntó Udon, viendo a Naruto irse con su mercancía.

—Vamos a seguir a Naruto-niichan —el Sarutobi sonrió divertido. Naruto nunca había caído en su jutsu sexy pero al parecer ver a la Hyuga en esas fotos al fin lo había hecho sangrar por la nariz y Konohamaru iba aprovechar esa oportunidad para avergonzarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Ardan, preciosas, ardan! —Naruto parecía un loco (o, una bruja), quemando todas las revistas en una gran fogata que había hecho en medio del bosque de Konoha.

— ¿Dobe?

— ¿Eh? —Naruto volteó a ver y vio a Sasuke Uchiha, con su ropa de viaje (usando ese sucio poncho que le daba la apariencia de un hippie mal vestido) y mirándolo con una ceja alzada—. ¡Teme! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No debería preguntar yo, eso? —preguntó el Uchiha mirándolo. La verdad es que deseaba ver a su rubio amigo y por eso adelanto su regreso a la aldea (aunque algo también tenía que ver una pelirrosa agresiva, que él conocía muy bien) — ¿estas quemando algo? —la verdad es que el pelinegro ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su regresó, al ver la cara de maniático que tenía Naruto.

—Sí, son cosas que nadie jamás podrán ver, muajajajajaja —Naruto rió imitando la risa maquiavélica de la bruja malvada, haciendo que a Sasuke le saliera una gotita en la cabeza. Naruto se volvió y siguió echándole más combustible a la fogata, haciendo que Sasuke notará que tenía una revista en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones naranjas (a poco creían que Naruto no se quedaría con una copia para sí mismo).

— ¿Qué esto, dobe? —preguntó Sasuke, mostrándole la revista al rubio, quien se puso blanco y se revisó sus bolsillos, sin encontrar nada.

—Dame eso, Teme —le exigió Naruto, extendiendo la mano.

— ¿Por qué? —Retó el pelinegro— acaso, ¿escondes algo, dobe?

—Solo dámelo, Sasuke.

—No.

—Maldito, Teme, sino me lo das…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por esta revista? —Sasuke, curioso, pasó las páginas de la revista cuando divisó a la Hyuga y su rostro se tornó color carmesí.

— ¡Deja de mirarlas, Teme Maldito! —Naruto le arranchó la revista de las manos y se la guardó en su bolsillo—. Eres un maldito pervertido (mira, quien lo dice) no puedo creer que tú seas mi amigo.

— ¿Esa era la Hyuga?

—Sí, es Hinata-chan pero te prohíbo que tengas pensamientos pervertidos sobre ella.

—Y, ¿tú si los puedes tener?

—Clar… cállate, Teme.

Naruto se alejó y siguió quemando todas las revistas que le había quitado a todos los tipos que habían comprado las revistas.

—Vaya, quien iba a pensar que debajo de toda esa sosa ropa, la Hyuga tenía ese buen cuerpo, bastante desarrollado y…—

—Teme…—Naruto apretó los puños— no hables así de Hinata-chan.

Sasuke se sorprendió. No es que estuviera interesado en la Hyuga ni nada parecido pero se sorprendió que Naruto parecía fastidiarle que hablará de ella. Así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar el momento para joder un rato a Naruto? (ay, Sasuke, no sabes cuánto te vas a arrepentir después).

—Sabes, ahora que regresé a la aldea definitivamente, estoy buscando reconstruir mi clan y estoy buscando esposa, ¿crees que la Hyuga esté disponible?

Naruto giró la cabeza tipo el exorcista y miró al pelinegro con ojos de loco.

—Disculpa, Teme, creo que no te escuche bien, ¿podrías repetirlo? —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y una voz pacífica. (¡No!, ¡no le digas!, ¡es una trampa!, ¡huye baboso Uchiha, huye!).

—Claro, —dijo el ingenuo y pronto último Uchiha de la villa (porque definitivamente, Naruto lo iba a matar) — ¿te pregunté si crees que la Hyuga este disponi…?

Naruto no le dejo terminar de hablar cuando ya tenía al pelinegro tomado de la camisa.

—Mira, teme, —le acercó a su cara y Sasuke se dio cuenta que el rubio tenía el manto de Kurama rodeándole— he soportado tu actitud cambiante (emo), que hayas intentado matarme repetidas veces (cabrón), que te hayas ido con Orochimaru (gayyyyyy) y que traicionaras a la aldea (hijo de tu madre), pero si tan siquiera te acercas, saludas, miras o haces un comentario acerca de Hinata-chan, te juró que quedarte manco será el menor de tus problemas.

Sasuke sonrió petulante.

— ¿Crees que te tengo miedo, dobe?

¡Uy, Sasuke! No provoques a la bestia.

—Mejor me voy —dijo Naruto soltando al pelinegro y dándole la espalda.

—Naruto —le llamó el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué? —le respondió el otro de mala gana.

—La Hyuga está buena.

— ¡AHORA, SÍ ME DESGRACIÓ! —Naruto gritó grito lleno de coraje y empezó una pelea con Sasuke donde los puñetazos, las patadas a las espinillas, la jalada de pelos y las mordidas se hicieron presentes.

— ¿Ves, Udon? Te dije que seguir a Naruto-niichan, sería divertido —le comentó Konohamaru a su amigo de lentes, sentado en la copa de un árbol y mirando la pelea infantil entre ambos amigos y comiendo unas palomitas de maíz—. Vaya, sólo les falta la piscina de barro —observó el Sarutobi, riendo.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos separarlos, Konohamaru?

—Nah, ya sé cansaran —le restó importancia el Sarutobi—. Mejor, pásame las gaseosas, —Konohamaru, se acomodó en el árbol y empezó a echarle porras a Naruto como si estuviera viendo la lucha libre—. Vamos, Naruto-niichan golpea a ese emo estreñido —alentaba el nieto del Tercero, gozando de lo lindo por todo el caos que había causado su inocente revista (¿inocente?, Ja) — ¡si, en la cara! Malógrale su cara de niño bonito. Pow, pow, sí, dale en las costillas, sí, jálale el pelo, ¡chúpale el ojo! (jajaja, tuve que incluirlo, jaja) ¡Auch! Eso hasta a mí me dolió, —Konohamaru tuvo que taparse los ojos para evitar posibles traumas.

Media hora después y una Konoha casi destruida…

—No puedo creerlo de ustedes, Naruto, Sasuke —les sermoneaba Kakashi— acaso, ¿no recuerdan todo el tiempo que demoró reconstruir la villa a mí gusto? —Todos se le quedaron viendo— ejem, ejem, quise decir al gusto de todos.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en la oficina del hokage con las ropas hecha jirones, con el pelo como de espantapájaros, con unos buenos hematomas en la cara y mirándose echando chispas con la mirada.

—Sasuke ve al hospital y luego de curar tus heridas vas a ayudar a reconstruir todo lo que destruiste —el Uchiha iba a replicar pero ante la inusual mirada severa de Kakashi tuvo que ceder.

—Sí, hokage-sama —Sasuke le hizo una reverencia al peli plata y se fue dando un portazo.

Kakashi se masajeó las sienes y volteó a ver a su rubio pupilo.

—Naruto destruiste dos casas, golpeaste a treinta hombres incluidos aldeanos y shinobis, derrumbaste tres puestos de comida e Ichiraku está a punto de colapsar y encima dejaste a Sasuke peor que cuando peleó contigo en el valle del fin hace dos años ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Usted no entiende Kakashi sensei —replicó malhumorado Naruto.

—Si me lo explicas podré llegar a entenderte.

—Claro que no, es vergonzoso —replicó Naruto golpeando con los puños la mesa del hokage y bajando la cabeza, frustrado—. Usted, jamás…usted…usted…

— ¿Yo que, Naruto?

Naruto alzó la vista y Kakashi pudo apreciar que los ojos del rubio estaban rojos y el manto de Kurama lo rodeaba.

— ¡Usted es un pervertido! —Naruto le acusó, mostrándole la revista que tantos problemas había causado.

— ¿Qué? —Kakashi, recordaba vagamente como Konohamaru había venido a su oficina y le había regalado esa revista, diciéndole que se divertiría mucho con ella—. No, espera, Naruto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me va decir que no miró a Hinata-chan?

—Bueno, no te voy a negar que vi un poquito…

Oh, oh.

Naruto crujió los puños y dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor.

—Prepárese para morir, Kakashi sensei.

— ¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jajaja, Bueno, esta vez Naruto no quedó en ridículo, pero si le dio una paliza a todos los habitantes de la aldea y ni siquiera Kakashi pudo salvarse de los celos salvajes de Naruto, jajjajaja, espero que se hayan divertido.**

**ANÉCDOTA: Mientras escribía el segundo capítulo, yo tenía otra idea de lo que iba a tratar la historia (el capítulo real iba ser el que publique hoy recién) pero mientras escribía se iba modificando la historia hasta volverse lo que se volvió: un mate de risa, jajjajaja, me acuerdo que lo hice de una sentada y mientras escribía me moría de la risa, hasta mi hermana me dijo que me callara porque no la dejaba dormir (eran casi las doce de la noche). Además, mientras lo escribía tuve que imaginarme todas las escenas (incluso la tocada de mano de Naruto, fue tan raro, jajaj, sobre todo porque soy mujer). Y tuve que utilizar toooodo mi ingenio para escribir las partes cómicas, en serio, yo soy más dramática (sino me creen lean mi otra historia: ****camino a Naruto the last, eso es drama, drama y drama****), no graciosa, así que me agrada saber que les gusta mi humor medio raro y que se hayan divertido. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Blue-Azul-acero:** Gracias por dejar tu comentario, me encanta que te haya hecho reír, ese es el objetivo del fic y tienes razón, su mano nunca olvidara lo que tocó, aajja

**Jhossietaisho:** Si, ya le tocaba ponerse rarito, ahora ya sabe cómo se sentía Hinata, jajaja espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy.

**Dataria:** Si, al parecer todos amaron la última parte, jajaja, (los descubrí son todos muy pervertidos, jajaja, incluida yo, jajaj) aunque es irónico porque la última parte no estaba planeada que apareciera en el fic pero me dije que debía terminar en algo divertido y la inspiración afloró y me dio este gracioso final de capitulo.

**HiNaThItHa. 16241**: (sigue siendo difícil escribir tu nickname, XD). No lo había pensado pero si tienes razón, o sea no pedir ramen es técnicamente una blasfemia para Naruto pero me gustó retratar lo confuso que esta el rubio que ni siquiera le da importancia el ramen, y claro que habrá más capítulos, no te preocupes, espero que este capítulo también te haya divertido.

**Karu21:** Gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**Tomoyo Hyuuga:** Jajaja, gracias, sí, Naruto está tratando de enamorar a Hinata pero todo siempre le sale mal, jajaja, creo que es por eso que más me gusta escribir esta historia.

**Akai Karura:** Gracias, ese es el objetivo del fic, hacerlos reír un poco y olvidar los problemas aunque sea por un segundo y sentirse felices y alegres (el otro objetivo es ridiculizar a Naruto y hacerlo pasar por todas las vergüenzas posibles y por supuesto hacerlo sufrir, jajaja. Soy mala). ¿Qué? Viste la película y no viste la mejor parte, bueno, ahora ya salió la película un poco mejor de calidad y mejor subtitulada, búscala en youtube, aunque puedo darte un adelanto si quieres:

**Hinata:** Gracias, Naruto-kun, eres muy amable.

**Naruto, rascándose la cabeza avergonzado:** no, yo no estoy siendo amable POR QUE TE AME, ni nada de eso.

**Hinata:** ¿Qué?

Hay más, pero mejor búscalo que es realmente hermosa su declaración tan tsundere de Naruto, la verdad me quede sin habla al ver esta parte.

**Sele-02:** SI, LO HIZO**,** jajaja, fue extremadamente divertido escribir esta escena, jajaja, me reí como una loca, y es Naruto, ser torpe está en su sangre, jajaj, me encanta que te haya gustado y que te haya alegrado leerlo, ese era mi objetivo cuando lo hice.

**Meybell Clay:** No, Naruto no es perver, es **SUPER PERVER**, jajaja, ¿y si fue intencional? , eso solo Naruto y yo lo sabemos, jajaj. Uyy, no creí que mi historia te metiera en problemas, jajaj pero tenemos algo en común: a ti tu madre te dio un zape y a mí, mi hermana (cinco años menor que yo) me grito que me callara porque no la dejaba dormir (eran las doce de la noche), pero es que no podía parar de reír mientras lo escribía.

**Guest:** Gracias Guest por tu review, me gustó mucho escribirlo y que a ustedes les haya encantado leerlo. Y bueno, respecto al "incidente" entre Naruto y Hinata aún no lo voy a decir, pero me encanta que ya tengas suposiciones, espero sorprendente cuando publique lo que sucedió entre ambos.

**Nahi Shite: **Jajaj, ya te imagino frente a la compu, riéndote descontroladamente, porque yo estaba igual mientras escribía, jajaj. Gracias por tu review y la escena de Naruto escupiendo los fideos está inspirado en mi misma, jajaja, me reí tanto una vez que la gaseosa que estaba tomando salió volando por todos lados, jajaj, fue un mate de risa, sobre todo porque técnicamente le escupí a mi cuñado, jajaja.

**Daniela Hervar:** Me siento muy feliz que te haya hecho reír, después de todo ese es el motivo de esta historia y me alegra que se esté cumpliendo. Yo también adoro a Naruto pero no le puedo perdonar todo el tiempo que se demoró en notar a mi dulce y moe Hinata-chan y gracias por las sugerencias, las voy a tomar en cuenta y espero incluirlas en los siguientes capítulos.

**Annie Thompson:** Lo sé, es extremadamente divertido ver a Naruto comportarse de esta forma tan dulce y tan tonta, Ahhhh, Hinata-chan lo ha atolondrado de lo lindo.

**Kawaiisoul:** ¡Que feliz estoy! Me siento muy emocionada que a ti y a todos los que me han dado reviews le haya encantado y les haya robado una sonrisa, la verdad a mí me dolía la cara de tanto reírme. Y si la continuare.

**Alfaro:** Aquí esta, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el review.

**Papaleta:** Si, Naruto ya merecía sufrir por amor (a su divertida manera) por Hinata, y me encanta ponerlo en ridículo (por si alguien no lo notó). A mí también me encanta un show más, Rigbi es graciosísimo.

**COMENTARIOS FINALES:**

La verdad es que me siento muy feliz que les guste la historia porque cada capítulo es un reto personal para mí. Y dirán, ¿por qué? Bueno, a decir verdad mi personalidad es bastante parecida a Hinata cuando conozco a las personas pero me vuelvo descaradamente graciosa cuando estoy con mis amigos y me gusta poder expresarme aquí en fanfiction sin tapujos y mostrarme como soy y además, sentir que los que me leen se vuelven mis amigos.

¡LOS QUIERO CHICOS!

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!

**PD. MUCHOS ME HAN PREGUNTADO SI LA HISTORIA TENDRA OTRO CAPITULO Y LA RESPUESTA ES: DEFINITIVAMENTE SI, VOY A CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA, TENGO IDEAS POR LO MENOS PARA DIEZ CAPITULOS E INCLUSO YA SE COMO VA A TERMINAR ASI QUE NO SE ASUSTEN PORQUE DIGA "STATUS COMPLETE", SIMPLEMENTE LO DEJO ASI, PARA NO SENTIRME PRESIONADA Y ESCRIBIR MEJOR. **

**NOS LEEMOS EN OTRA LOCA AVENTURA DE NARUTO.**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	4. ¿Acosador, yoooo? Nooooo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi sola llegada te hace sonreír, **

**mis locuras te matan de la risa y te hacen reír.**

**Aqui llegando actualizado**

**Otro capítulo más de "Raro".**

**56 reviews, 59 favs, 42 followings**

**Esta historia se está volviendo el rey de las páginas de fanfics.**

**Y sé que te estoy dando problemas con tu padre y tu madre**

**Pero así soy yo: todo un desmadre.**

**Y sé que no me voy a ganar un nobel, **

**un pulitzer o un óscar,**

**pero si logró sacarte una sonrisa mi recompensa **

**estará resuelta**

**Divierte y disfruta de una más de las locuras de este Naruto enamorado **

**Y espero que no terminé muerto, o peor, atropellado, **

**yeah **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sé que estarán que pensando: ¿Qué caraj…s? Pero, escuché un rap muy bueno y me entró el bichito del rapeo, y cómo dicen que nunca debes reprimir tu creatividad, bueno…**

**¿Que opinan?, ¿lo hice bien o me fue peor que Bee? Bueno, mejor me calló y les dejo leer, que para eso han venido, así que sin más preámbulos aquí está el cuarto capítulo. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO IV: ¿ACOSADOR, YOOO? NOOOO…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban cerca de la entrada de la aldea, arreglando todos los estropicios que habían hecho en su pelea infantil (Kakashi los amenazó con no darle misiones no menores que las de rango D, como perseguir a ese horrible gato negro que habían tenido la mala suerte de perseguir cuando eran unos gennin, así que ambos a regañadientes habían aceptado). Hoy, tenían como tarea/castigo reconstruir un pequeño puesto de periódicos, que había tenido la desafortunada suerte de encontrarse en medio de ambos amigos.

Sasuke tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, tipo pirata (creo que Naruto había tomado literalmente el consejo de Konohamaru, de chuparle el ojo, jaja), unas vendas le cubrían ambos brazos, tenía la cara ligeramente hinchada y tres costillas rotas.

Naruto, por el contrario, se le notaba igual, pese a que se había peleado con media Konoha por la revistas (Naruto al final, sí se quedó con una revista, además de 4 fotos que el Sarutobi le mostró. Ambos objetos estaban escondidos en su departamento para su uso exclusivo, el muy perver), que Konohamaru había estado vendiendo por toda la villa (cabe aclarar que no se sabía nada del paradero del Sarutobi desde hace dos días, dicen por ahí que habían visto a Naruto empujarlo por un barranco, pero solo eran rumores), aunque eso sí, el rubio tenía un pésimo humor, que parecía que no se le quitaría con nada (la verdad era que el rubio no había visto a Hinata desde el "incidente" en Ichiraku ramen hace cinco días atrás y eso lo desesperaba).

—Tú tienes toda la culpa, dobe —dijo Sasuke pateando al rubio en la espinilla. El parche le picaba el ojo y no podía rascarse, porque si no Sakura lo regañaría después, por no seguir sus indicaciones. Y Kami le librara de esa mujer cuando se enojaba.

— ¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú, el que se puso a mirar a Hinata-chan, cuando te lo prohibí.

— ¿Prohibir? Tú no me puedes prohibir nada, dobe. Yo hago lo que me plazca. Además, acaso, ¿tienes algo con la Hyuga o qué?

—B-bueno, y-yo no —tartamudeó ligeramente Naruto— p-pero, ¡eso no quiere decir que puedas acercarte a ella!

—Yo hago lo que quiera, dobe. Y si quiero acercarme a la Hyuga, lo hago.

— ¿Quieres que te dé otra paliza, teme?

—A ver, a ver —provocó Sasuke, soltando el martillo que utilizaba para arreglar el puesto de periódicos y parándose delante de Naruto, que lo miraba irritado.

—Teme, te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras…—comenzó Naruto a decir mientras alistaba sus puños dispuesto a terminar su pelea con Sasuke.

—Ven, dobe, no te tengo miedo —dijo Sasuke, pese a sus costillas fracturadas y el ligero temor que le había adquirido a Naruto cuando se ponía en modo celoso. Joder, que daba miedo, cuando se ponía de ese modo, ahí, Naruto era más peligro que un cable pelado al lado de agua caliente y un gato con rabia encerrados juntos en una habitación, o sea, peligrosísimo y si valorabas tu vida, sólo había una cosa que debías hacer: correr, correr, correr y seguir corriendo como Elmo (o sea, chillar como niña con los brazos en el aire y corriendo tipo muppet) y escapar del rubio maniático que te daría de alma si te atrapaba, vamos, que Kakashi siendo hokage había probado los puños de Naruto y le había pegado a él, siendo su mejor amigo, por la revista. ¿Por qué no le pegaría a simples gennins? Vamos, que si Naruto era así de celoso cuando ni siquiera salía Hinata, (Sasuke sintió escalofríos pensando en la posibilidad de que Naruto llegará a casarse con la Hyuga, ahí sí, Konoha iba a arder y mucho) pero eso no lo iba a admitir ni siquiera bajo tortura, ni siquiera por todos los deliciosos tomates del mundo, joder, que su orgullo Uchiha estaba por encima de todo. Aunque, Naruto le daba miedo.

Naruto enojado por la provocación del Uchiha, le tomó de la camiseta dispuesto a pelear allí mismo con Sasuke, cuando…

— ¡Teme! Voy a…—Naruto se interrumpió porque en ese momento para su vergüenza y (alegría de nosotros) el equipo ocho al completo entraba por las puertas de Konoha.

—Pero, mira, quién llegó, dobe —habló Sasuke burlón— acaso, ¿no es la Hyuga junto a su equipo? —Sasuke volteó pero ya no había rastro de Naruto—, ¿dobe? —Miró de un lado a otro, si hace dos segundos el rubio estaba ahí, amenazándolo— hey, dobe —Sasuke divisó una mata de cabellera rubia dentro del recién reconstruido puesto de periódicos. Curioso, el Uchiha se acercó y apoyándose en la barra del puesto de periódicos, miró divertido como Naruto se había hecho una bolita en el rincón más alejado y temblaba— ¿Qué haces ahí, dobe?

—Shhh, cállate, teme. Nos van a oír.

—Espera, espera, acaso, ¿te estas escondiendo de la Hyuga? —preguntó Sasuke, divertido.

—Cállate, Sasuke.

Sasuke saltó la barra y se metió dentro. Así desde su 1.85, Sasuke Uchiha miró a su mejor amigo, rival, casi hermano Naruto Uzumaki, héroe de la aldea, salvador de la cuarta guerra ninja hecho una bolita como una patética oruga allí tirado en el suelo y escondiéndose en ese puesto de periódicos a medio construir. Y encima temblando.

— En serio, ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre la Hyuga y tú, para que te comportes así? —preguntó sinceramente intrigado el pelinegro.

—Ehhh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ahhh, que cansado estoy —bostezó Kiba, acompañado de Akamaru, Shino y Hinata. Los tres chicos regresaban de una misión que les asignó Kakashi, poco después del incidente en Ichiraku Ramen, así que Hinata no había presenciado el ataque de celos de Naruto, al menos, no, por ahora.

—Tú siempre quejándote, Kiba —respondió Shino Aburame, mirando a su amigo.

—Pero si tuvimos que hacer esta misión y viajar estos cinco días sin descansar, Kakashi sensei se ha vuelto un tirano.

—Kiba, somos ninjas y debemos ajustarnos a las decisiones del hokage —le recordó el Aburame ajustándose los lentes.

—Sí, pero viajar durante cinco días sin descanso, no es de dios, ¿no, Hinata? —El Inuzuka miró a su compañera de equipo buscando apoyo, pero la ojiperla parecía muy distraída.

— ¿Ehhh? —Hinata lo miró sin entender—. ¿Dijiste algo, Kiba-kun?

— ¡Hinata! —Le regaño el Inuzuka ofendido porque su amiga no le prestara atención— se supone que tú debes estar de mi lado.

—Lo siento Kiba-kun, yo sólo…

—Has estado muy distraída estos últimos días, Hinata —observó con agudeza Shino, mirando también a la ojiperla— ¿sucede algo con tu familia?

Kiba, Akamaru y Shino se detuvieron y miraron a la ojiperla, preocupados.

—No, no pasa nada —se excusó la Hyuga— yo solo…—la chica dudó—…yo sólo me siento cansada.

Kiba continúo mirándola pero cuando iba a seguir preguntando, se quedó parado mirando a la aldea.

— ¿Que rayos fue lo que sucedió aquí? —exclamó con sorpresa.

Akamaru, Shino y Hinata siguieron su mirada y se sorprendieron de lo que hallaron.

La aldea estaba hecha un desastre.

Muchos puestos del mercado estaban destruidos, algunos letreros colgaban de sus goznes, incluso, ahora se daban cuenta que las puertas de entrada estaban rajadas y en la montaña de la cara de los hokages, específicamente en la cara de Kakashi aparecía grabada una sola palabra: ¡pervertido! —Sí, con los cuatro signos de exclamación, incluidos— hecho con pintura roja, además, que se veía a muchos hombres vendados de pies a cabeza.

—Tal vez por eso el hokage quería que regresáramos —comentó Shino observando el mal estado que se encontraba la aldea. Eso, señores y señoras, jóvenes y jovencitas fue el desastre que había hecho Naruto Uzumaki cuando le dio su ataque de celos (Kami, los ayudé, cuando Naruto se casé con Hinata, ahí sí, sálvese quien pueda).

— ¿Tú crees? —Dijo Kiba con sarcasmo—. Hey, ¿ese no es Sasuke? —Kiba preguntó señalando al pelinegro parado dentro de un puesto de periódicos.

—Creí que estaba fuera de la aldea —Opinó Shino, acomodándose los lentes.

—Tal vez haya regresado a visitar la aldea —dijo Hinata acertadamente.

—Hey, vamos a preguntarle qué pasó con la aldea —Kiba se acercó al pelinegro metido dentro del puesto de periódicos, los otros tuvieron que seguirlos sin más remedio—. ¡Sasuke!

El pelinegro volteó a verlos y al notar que Hinata venia también, sonrió con maldad.

—Sí, dulce, dulce venganza —pensó el pelinegro frotándose las manos—. Ahora, me cobraré la golpiza que me dio ese dobe. Le hare pasar la mayor vergüenza del mundo a Naruto y ni siquiera podrá impedirlo por lo nervioso que esta, jajaj —maquinaba Sasuke su "maquiavélico" plan. Sip, después de todo al parecer el pelinegro, aún no ha olvidado esa pequeña manía que tenia de niño de vengarse de todo el mundo. Es que con el rostro de bebé de Sasuke Uchiha, ¡nadie, pero, nadie, se metía!

—No importa que no me digas que pasó entre la Hyuga y tú. —sonrió con maldad. Oh, sí, Naruto se las pagaría y con creces—. Justo en este momento la Hyuga y su equipo vienen hacia acá. Creo que voy a preguntárselo a ella directamente.

Naruto dio un respingo y se encogió debajo de la barra del puesto de periódicos donde se ponía las revistas, periódicos y demás y al lado de las piernas de Sasuke.

—Sasuke, no te atreverías —le dijo Naruto, con advertencia desde el suelo.

Sasuke sólo sonrió.

— ¡Sasuke! —Kiba se plantó delante de él junto a Akamaru, Shino y Hinata—. ¿Por qué estas metido ahí?, ¿qué haces en la aldea? y sobre todo, ¿qué rayos fue lo que le pasó a la aldea?

—Kiba, contrólate —le advirtió Shino, al ver exaltado a su amigo, aunque él también se sentía ciertamente intrigado—. Buenas tardes, Uchiha.

—Aburame, —asintió Sasuke con cierto respeto. Shino siempre había sido el tipo más sensato de su clase y no tenía nada en contra de él—. Hyuga, —sonrió con diversión el pelinegro, observando a Hinata. Que comenzará la venganza.

—Buenas tardes, Uchiha-san —respondió educadamente Hinata haciendo una ligera reverencia al pelinegro.

Naruto dio un respingo y se encogió en su sitio al escuchar la dulce voz de Hinata. Hacía cinco días que no sabía nada de Hinata y ahora se la encontraba de golpe y ni siquiera podía saludarla. ¡Rayos, maldita timidez!

—Ahora entiendo porque el Dobe está tan loco por la Hyuga —pensó Sasuke mirando a Hinata. La chica tenía un buen perfil y buen cuerpo, pero hasta ahí llegaron sus pensamientos porque apareció en su cabeza una pelirrosa amenazándolo con un puño y Sasuke preferiría evitarse ciertos problemas con Sakura, ya tenía demasiado drama en su vida para meterse en los de Naruto. Aunque, eso no le impediría joderlo cuánto quisiera.

—Ya, Sasuke, déjate de misterios y dinos que le pasó a la aldea —le exigió Kiba con Akamaru, ladrando a su lado.

—Estoy metido aquí porque estoy arreglando ese lugar, regresé a la aldea y en verdad, ¿quieres saber lo que pasó? —Preguntó Sasuke, maliciosamente.

Naruto tembló en su lugar, Sasuke no se atrevería a delatarlo, ¿verdad?

—Pues, si —asintió Kiba, mirándolo—, quién demonios dejo a si a la aldea.

—Ah, pues, fue alguien alto y grande, rubio, una bestia total, su nombre era… ¡Ahhhh! —En ese momento Naruto le mordió la pierna, haciendo que Sasuke soltará un chillido nada digno de un hombre y evitando decir el nombre del rubio—. ¡Animal! —Gritó Sasuke mientras pateaba a Naruto debajo de la barra.

— ¿Un animal? —preguntó Hinata sin entender como un simple animal podía causar tanto desastre en la aldea (ay, si tú supieras Hinata) y sin darse cuenta que Sasuke peleaba con Naruto debajo de la barra, para que dejará de morderlo.

—Sí, uno salvaje y loco —completó Sasuke mientras Naruto le golpeaba la pierna tratando de que se callará— una bestia inmensa, amante del ramen.

— ¿Amante del ramen? —Hinata se imaginó a un gran animal, devorando grandes cantidades de ramen, (¿por qué se le hacía tan familiar?) y atacando la aldea.

—Pero, eso no tiene sentido, —dijo Shino sin entender— ¿cómo un simple animal puede haber hecho tanto daño a la aldea?

—Ya te dije, Aburame —le respondió Sasuke pisándole la cara a Naruto para que evitará hablar o lo mordiera—. Es una bestia salvaje, las bestias no tienen control, sólo andan por la vida provocando problemas.

—Lo mejor será ver al hokage —interrumpió Kiba, entusiasmado por conocer aquella bestia que describía Sasuke.

Los otros asintieron.

—Oye, Hyuga, —llamó Sasuke cuando disponían a retirarse— ten cuidado, esa bestia anda suelta por la villa, cuidado que te la topes.

—Arigato, Uchiha-san —dijo Hinata sin entender la advertencia del pelinegro y yéndose con su equipo a las oficinas del hokage.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar, Teme! —gruño Naruto lleno de vergüenza, saliendo debajo de la barra y con la huella de la sandalia de Sasuke en la cara.

—Y, ¿qué me vas a hacer, dobe? —lo encaró el Uchiha riéndose—. Técnicamente te ridiculice delante de la Hyuga. No hay nada peor que eso.

—Ah, sí —Naruto lo vio parado con los brazos en la cintura riéndose abiertamente de él y eso lo irritó. Entonces, una idea maquiavélica se le ocurrió a Naruto. Con sigilo, Naruto se paró detrás del pelinegro y sin previo aviso le bajó los pantalones en plena calle.

— ¿Qué haces, idiota?

—Vengándome.

—Y, ¿cómo vas a vengarte, dobe? —Naruto señalo a su espalda y Sasuke se volteó encontrándose con Sakura Haruno.

—Sasuke-kun —saludó Sakura acompañada de Sai, cuando lo vio con los pantalones caído— Sasuke-kun…sin pantalones…kyahhhhhh —se desmayó sin remedio, cayendo a todo lo largo de la calle.

—Vaya, al parecer me equivoque con Naruto, —dijo Sai, mirándole— el que tiene el pene pequeño eres tú.

— ¡Cállate copia barata de mí!

—Copia barata y todo pero lo tengo más grande que tú.

— ¡Maldito, me las vas a pagar! —le amenazó el Uchiha.

—Sí, pero antes de querer pegarme, primero deberías subirte los pantalones, ¿no crees? —le señaló Sai, los bóxer negros del Uchiha donde se veían impresos pequeños símbolos del clan Uchiha.

— ¡Vas a pagarlo, Naruto! —prometió Sasuke lleno de vergüenza, sobre todo cuando un grupo de fangirls suyas le miraron y se desmayaron con un gran derrame nasal.

A lo lejos, Naruto corría riéndose.

—Bendito Sai, eres mi héroe —reía el rubio escapándose de la furia del pelinegro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Kakashi-sensei —Kiba azotó la puerta de la oficina del hokage y entró ruidosamente al lugar—. Vio que la aldea…—Kiba se paralizó en su sitio.

—Lo lamento, hokage-sama. Kiba es demasiado impul…—empezó a disculparse Shino por el comportamiento de su amigo pero al ver el lamentable estado del hokage se detuvo a media oración.

Por último entró Hinata acompañada de Akamaru y se sorprendió al ver a Kakashi.

—Hokage-sama, ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió? —Preguntó Hinata, al ver en tan mal estado a su hokage.

Es que Kakashi en vez de tener su típica máscara negra cubriéndole el rostro, tenía el rostro completamente vendado y sólo podía vérsele un ojo, y de su cabeza sobresalían algunos mechones plateados ( joder, que Naruto había descargado su furia en el Hatake), porque éste estaba cubierto con gruesas vendas que le tapaba la cabeza.

—Me caí por las escaleras, Hinata, no te preocupes —mintió Kakashi, ni de vainas le iba a decir que su discípulo lo había agarrado como saco de boxeo—. ¿Por qué mejor no me entregan el informe de su misión?

—Ehhh —los tres se miraron. Pero Hinata dijo:

—Lo sentimos, Hokage-sama pero no pudimos terminar el informe porque no tuvimos tiempo de redactarlo. Si quiere lo terminó ahora y regresó a entregárselo —le sugirió Hinata.

Kakashi iba a aceptar esa sugerencia cuando recordó lo último que le dijo Naruto hace cinco días atrás.

—"_Y, sí lo veo otra vez cerca de mi Hinata-chan, esta paliza será como una caricia comparada con la que le daré y está vez utilizaré su técnica especial: mil años de dolor" —le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maquiavélica._

— ¡Nooooo! —Gritó Kakashi tomándose el trasero, inconscientemente. Pero al ver la cara confundida de los chicos, agregó más calmado: —Uhhh, quiero decir…—se aclaró la garganta—. Prefiero que la traiga Shino.

—Pero, Hinata es mejor redactando —opinó Kiba, sin entender.

—Ya dije que Shino y Shino lo traerá —dijo Kakashi con firmeza.

Hinata, Kiba, Shino y Akamaru se miraron entre sí, sin entender.

—Sí, hokage-sama.

Al parecer la paliza que les dio Naruto no sólo había dejado traumado a Sasuke sino también a Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No creen que algo muy raro pasa por la aldea —opinó Shino.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Kiba sin entender, mientras que todos los hombres que se acercaban a su camino, corrían despavoridos apenas veían a Hinata.

—Sólo es una corazonada, Kiba.

—Chicos, —les llamó Hinata, que no sé había percatado de nada—. Tengo que dejarles, quiero ver a Hanabi-chan y a mi otou-san.

Kiba sonrió.

—Claro, chaparrita —dijo el Inuzuka desordenándole los cabellos en tono afectuoso.

— ¡Kiba-kun! —Regaño la pelinegra— sabes que no me gusta que le hagas eso a mi cabello.

—Creo que se me olvidó —se hizo el desentendido el chico.

— ¡Kiba-kun! —Hinata hizo un tierno puchero, haciendo que Naruto, quién se escondía detrás de una columna siguiendo al equipo ocho, sonriera embobado.

—Hinata es tan bonita —suspiró el rubio enamorado.

—Déjalo Hinata —le dijo Shino a la chica— ya sabes que Kiba es un inmaduro.

— ¿Qué? Yo no soy un inmaduro.

—Sí lo eres.

— ¡No lo soy, no lo soy, no lo soy! —protestó Kiba haciendo berrinche.

Shino sólo lo señaló como dando a entender su punto.

Hinata los dejo discutiendo y corrió al complejo Hyuga, deseando ver a su hermana y a su padre, sin darse cuenta que Naruto la seguía a lo lejos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Bien, bien —Naruto estaba en el balcón que se ubicaba fuera de la habitación de Hinata esperando que la chica apareciera—. Sólo debo decirle: "hola, Hinata-chan, ¿yo? Sólo pasaba por tu ventana a saludarte. No, no, eso suena mal. Vi la luz de tu habitación encendida, no, creerá que soy un pervertido.

— ¿Y no lo eres? —preguntó Kurama, divertido viendo pasearse de acá para allá a Naruto y viéndolo quemarse el cerebro buscando una excusa para hablar con la Hyuga, cuando antes ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza nada más que el ramen y buscar al emo del Uchiha.

—Cállate, Kurama, no me ayudas.

—Y, ¿quién dijo que vine a ayudarte?

—Ahhh, Kurama me encantaría pegarte alguna vez.

—Ya quisieras, mocoso.

— ¡Kurama! —Naruto se apoyó en la ventana de la habitación de Hinata pero sin darse cuenta que ésta se encontraba abierta y por ende el rubio entrará a la habitación de Hinata.

—Que golpe de suerte —se burló Kurama.

Naruto iba a responderle pero en ese instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella apareció Hinata.

Naruto se quedó congelado en su sitio.

—Hinata-onisan —Hanabi llamó a su hermana mayor antes que la Hyuga entrará en la habitación y haciendo que volteará a verla y no notará la presencia de Naruto.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hanabi? —Hinata preguntó con dulzura a su hermana. Mientras, Naruto corría por el lugar buscando un lugar por donde esconderse.

—Bueno…—Hanabi dudó mientras Naruto trataba en vano de meterse debajo de la cama de Hinata—. Quería pedirte si me ayudarías a entrenar… ya sabes…sólo un poco…sé que estas muy ocupada…y…

—Está bien, Hanabi-chan —Hinata apoyó las manos en los hombros de su hermana menor y le sonrió—. Siempre que quieras, voy a entrenar contigo.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó la niña con ilusión. Pero, recomponiendo su actitud y poniendo cara seria, asintió—. De acuerdo.

Hinata sonrió.

—Espérame en el doujo, sólo me cambio y bajó.

Naruto al escucharla se desesperó y se metió al armario de doble puerta que estaba en una esquina de la habitación.

—No que querías hablar con ella, mocoso —se burló Kurama, mientras el rubio se escondía entre los abrigos viejos que utilizaba antes la Hyuga y abría una rendija a la puerta del armario para ver las acciones de Hinata.

Hanabi asintió y se retiró dejando a Hinata pasar a su habitación.

Hinata suspiró y con pereza se echó en su cama y se quitó las botas negras que utilizaba en sus misiones, dejándole ver a Naruto sus torneadas piernas.

— ¿S-se irá a desnudar? —se preguntaba Naruto, sin saber si ello sería una bendición o una maldición. Y viniéndole imágenes demasiado pervertidas para chicos menores de edad.

Hinata volvió a suspirar mirando el techo de su habitación.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —se preguntó Hinata en voz alta y perdida en sus pensamientos.

Naruto, allí escondido se preguntó qué es lo que pensaría Hinata y por qué parecía tan preocupada.

Hinata se paró de súbito de la cama y caminó derechito hacia él o mejor dicho hacia el armario y apenas dándole tiempo a Naruto de esconderse en los abrigos viejos de Hinata, abrió las puertas del armario.

Hinata escaneó todo el armario y sus ojos se detuvieron en Naruto.

— ¡Ya te encontré! —Naruto se congeló en su sitio. Ahora, sí definitivamente, se despedía de su amor por Hinata, porque la chica lo creería un pervertido—. Al fin, te estuve buscando por días, pero al fin te encontré —pero Hinata no le estaba hablando a Naruto, sino a unos viejos pantalones negros que la chica estaba mirando—. Creí que los tenía Hanabi pero estabas aquí —Hinata sacó los pantalones y cerró de un portazo el armario, dándole a Naruto en la nariz.

Hinata corrió al baño y en menos de cinco minutos tenia puesto los pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca suelta.

—Terminaré mi entrenamiento con Hanabi y le preguntaré a Kurenai-sensei —dijo la chica con determinación ajustándose unas sandalias ninjas negras sin taco.

Apenas, Hinata desapareció de la habitación, Naruto salió del armario sudando a chorros y agradeciéndole al Rikudou Sennin su buena suerte.

—Alguien debe amarme allá arriba —pensó el rubio abrazando las ropas de Hinata y perdiéndose en el olor de la chica.

—Hinata…—Hiashi Hyuga abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija mayor y vio a Naruto con un montón de ropa de Hinata en el suelo…

—No, no es lo que parece —dijo Naruto utilizando la frase más estúpida del mundo.

— ¡YO TE MATÓ, UZUMAKI! —Gritó con furia Hiashi, dispuesto a matar al rubiales.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor, no quiero morir virgen!

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Hinata!

— ¿Eh? —Hinata se volteó y vio Ino Yamanaka corriendo hacia ella—. ¡Ino-san! —la saludó, parándose de la banca donde estaba sentada.

—Hinata, ¿cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veía —la rubia la alcanzó y se sentó al lado de la pelinegra.

—He estado de misión —le contestó la Hyuga.

—Hey, ¿qué te pasa? —le pregunto Ino, mirándola— pareces un poco decaída y cansada.

—He estado entrenando. Quiero volverme más fuerte.

—Pero, mujer, entrenas todos los días, deberías relajarte —le comentó Ino de casualidad, pero entonces notó la presencia de alguien espiándolas y sonrió divertida—. Ya sé, ¿por qué mejor no te consigues un novio? Así, harás mucho ejercicio.

— ¡Ino-san!

— ¡Quééééééée! —Naruto gritó saliendo del arbusto donde estaba escondido para que Hiashi no lo encontrará, específicamente detrás de la banca donde ambas chicas se sentaban. Pero, al darse cuenta que había gritado se tapó la boca y volvió a esconderse.

— ¿Que fue eso? —Preguntó Hinata buscando la dirección del grito, pero Naruto escondió su chakra para no ser detectado pero, Ino, ya lo había notado.

—Nada, yo no escuche nada —le quitó importancia Ino, sacudiendo las manos—. Y que dices Hinata, quieres que te presente a algún chico.

Naruto apretó los puños, Ino, sí que era mala amiga.

—No estoy interesada, Ino-san —contestó Hinata antes que el rubio pudiera hacer o decir algo—. Ahora, sólo me estoy enfocando en mi entrenamiento —Hinata se levantó de la banca—. Nos vemos después.

Apenas Hinata desapareció de su vista, Ino encaró a Naruto.

— ¿Por qué estabas espiándonos? —le reclamó mirándolo mal.

— ¿Por qué quieres presentarles chicos? —le dijo a su vez Naruto irritado.

—Hinata, puede salir con quién quiera.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero, nada.

—Yo no lo voy a permitir —dijo Naruto desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

—Sakura tenía razón —opinó la Yamanaka— algo pasa con Naruto y yo lo voy a averiguar. Como que me llamó Ino Petronila Inocencia Juanita Yamanaka —juró la rubia— ahora, sólo necesito a la frentona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Así que es eso —Hinata asintió— y por qué sientes miedo, Hinata.

—Tengo miedo de fracasar Kurenai-sensei —le confesó la Hyuga, mientras la pequeña hija de su sensei, jugaba con los largos cabellos de la morena.

—Hinata, eres una chica muy fuerte. No creo que eso sea lo que te refrené, ¿hay algo más?

—No, no, Kurenai-sensei —negó Hinata.

—Entonces, si estas firme en tu decisión, deberías tomar valor y realizarlo. Acaso, no dijiste alguna vez que nunca retrocederías a tus palabras.

Hinata se sonrojó, pero asintió.

—Sí, tiene razón, Kurenai-sensei. Lo haré —Hinata tomó a la pequeña y se la entregó a su sensei—. Gracias por escucharme.

—De nada, Hinata, sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte.

—Gracias, sensei.

—Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo, Naruto —dijo Kurenai cuando Hinata se marchó y la mujer se paró en la ventana de su casa.

—Yo…sólo pasaba por aquí…

—Naruto no niegues lo obvio, que te he descubierto. ¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo Hinata?

—Sólo la última parte, ¿qué es lo que le dijo? Hinata parece preocupada.

—Eso debes hablarlo con ella.

—Pero, no sé dónde está…

—Está en los campos de entrenamiento número ocho, ella siempre entrena allá.

Naruto iba a irse pero se detuvo.

— ¿Por qué me ayuda tanto, Kurenai-sensei?

—Porque quiero a Hinata como a una hija…—dijo Kurenai con seriedad—…y porque yo los shippeo desde los exámenes chunnin —completó Kurenai como una autentica fan NaruHina, con corazones en los ojos e incluso mostrándole una camiseta con una N y una H en medio de un corazón.

A Naruto le resbaló una gotita en la nuca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Hinata! —La llamó Naruto cuando la encontró entrenando y se plantó detrás de ella, justo cuando la Hyuga lanzaba un golpe al aire con tan mala suerte que le golpeó directo a la nariz—. Ahhh, —grito Naruto cayendo al suelo y tomándose la nariz por segunda vez golpeada en el día.

— ¿Ehhh? —Hinata se quitó la venda que le cubría los ojos y vio con espanto a Naruto tirado en el suelo y con sangre en la nariz—. ¡Naruto-kun! Gomen, gomen, no te vi —Hinata se arrodilló a su lado y con rapidez cubrió la nariz del Uzumaki con su venda blanca.

—No te preocupes, Hinata —le sonrió Naruto, adolorido— ¡que buen gancho tienes!

—Creo que el golpe te hizo daño, Naruto-kun, mejor siéntate debajo aquel árbol —con suavidad Hinata lo ayudó a levantarse y lo condujo a la sombra de un gran árbol, donde lo apoyo y le hizo sentar—. Sostén la venda —le pidió y sacando alcohol y un poco de algodón de su estuche ninja que portaba en la pierna derecha, le limpió la sangre de las mejillas con calma y suavidad. Mientras que por otro lado, Naruto sólo la miró con ojos desorbitados, muy quietecito y con un gran sonrojo en la cara—. Quítate la venda, por favor —le pidió y Naruto lo hizo lentamente. Por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron: Naruto nervioso, Hinata tranquila. Luego, con delicadeza Hinata le pasó el algodón por la nariz y apoyándolo en su tabique.

Naruto sin poder evitarlo soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Se sentía tan bien sentir a Hinata tan cerca y oler la fragancia de su piel.

— ¿Te duele? —Le preguntó Hinata, y Naruto abrió los ojos, cosa que ni siquiera había notado que había hecho y la miró.

—Yo…—Literalmente Naruto se había quedado en blanco.

—Lo lamento —Hinata se separó de él y Naruto lamentó que lo hiciera—. Estaba entrenando con la venda y no te vi, en verdad, lo siento.

—No, yo lo lamento, Hinata, después de todo yo fui el que se apareció de repente —Naruto la miró de reojo, mientras Hinata jugaba con algunas briznas del césped del suelo—. Y creo, que me merecía ese golpe después de…—las mejillas de Naruto enrojecieron e inconscientemente miró su mano derecha.

Hinata lo miró sin entender, hasta que notó las mejillas rojas de Naruto y recordó el "incidente" en Ichiraku Ramen.

—Por favor, Hinata, perdóname, no quise ser irrespetuoso contigo —Naruto le miró suplicándote. Por el Rikudou Sennin, Naruto preferiría cualquier cosa antes de que Hinata dejara de hablarle por creerle un maldito pervertido—. Si quieres te dejo golpearme cuantas veces quieras, pero por favor no te alejes de mí, no dejes de ser mi amiga, ttebayo.

— ¿Qué? No, no —negó Hinata, también sonrojada—. Yo, jamás…jamás se me ocurrió reclamarte ni nada ni mucho menos golpearte.

—Pero…yo…

—Fue un accidente, Naruto-kun, no lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?

—No, no, no —Naruto respondió con rapidez, con la cara roja.

—Bien, entonces estamos a mano —Hinata se sentó a su lado, apoyándose en el árbol también—. Aprieta la venda en tu nariz —le advirtió mirándole.

—Ahhh, sí, sí —mientras Naruto apretaba la venda en su nariz, miró de reojo a Hinata que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Su cabello negro azulado se ondeaba con el viento y su piel blanca parecía más suave y frágil que nunca, Naruto tuvo un cosquilleo en las manos, de repente, su corazón latió más y más rápido y en su interior creció el deseo de tocar a Hinata, tocar su piel, enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos negros, en besarla.

Por ello, reuniéndose de valor y arrastrándose poquito a poco, como un patético gusano, Naruto deslizó su mano, dispuesto a tomar la mano de Hinata entre las suyas, cuando Hinata de repente volteó a mirarlo.

Al principio, Hinata lo miró con sorpresa pero luego, le sostuvo la mirada haciendo que el perla y el celeste se encontrarán.

— ¿Sucede algo, Naruto-kun? —le preguntó Hinata sonriendo ligeramente y viéndolo, confundida.

Al ver la sonrisa tierna de Hinata, Naruto desvió la cara, avergonzado. Pero, entonces recordó la conversación con Kurenai-sensei y decidió hablarle de ello.

—Hinata —le llamó decidido— sino me estabas evitando estos días, ¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo? , ¿Por qué pareces tan distraída?

—Ahhh, eso —Hinata desvió la mirada y arrancó algunos pedazos de césped con sus manos—. He estado entrenando.

—De eso, ya me di cuenta —Naruto apretó su nariz adolorida.

—No es un entrenamiento cualquiera, Naruto-kun —suspiró la Hyuga y armándose de valor le confesó: —estoy entrenándome para volverme ambu.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Naruto sorprendido no sólo por el hecho de que Hinata quisiera un trabajo tan peligroso con el ser ambu sino por el hecho de que creía que ella no quisiera ser líder de su clan— pero creí que tu padre había aceptado que tú seas la próxima líder de tu clan.

Hinata negó.

—Jamás desee ser líder de mi clan, Naruto-kun, sólo busqué la aprobación de mi padre todos estos años y ahora que la tengo, me doy cuenta que no es lo que deseo: quiero proteger a la aldea y a todos los que viven en ella. Quiero ser fuerte y proteger a quiénes amo —Hinata dijo con total convicción.

— ¿A todos? —Preguntó Naruto impresionado y sonrojándose con las palabras de Hinata.

—A todos —dijo Hinata y tomó la mano de Naruto, sonriéndole— así que, cuando te vuelvas hokage Naruto-kun, tú protegerás la villa y yo te protegeré a ti.

Y, fue la fe absoluta de Hinata de que se volvería hokage, de que cumpliría sus sueños, que hizo que el corazón de Naruto, latiera vertiginosamente y se diera cuenta que no sólo era un enamoramiento lo que sentía por Hinata, sino que era algo mucho más grande, puro y fuerte, lo que nacía en su corazón.

Porque él, igual que Hinata tenía ahora otros sueños.

—Hinata, yo…

—Debo irme ahora, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata soltando su mano y levantándose del árbol donde ambos se sentaban— aún debo entrenar y no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo.

—Hinata…no…espera…

—Nos vemos mañana, Naruto-kun —Hinata le sonrió pero salió corriendo antes que Naruto pudiera detenerla.

—Hinata…—suspiró el rubio viéndola irse, entonces, recordó la venda que Hinata le había dado para que detuviera el sangrado de su nariz—. Ahora, ya tengo una excusa para verte mañana, Hinata —suspiró enamorado Naruto, perdiéndose en sus fantasías románticas.

— ¡UZUMAKI! —Hiashi apareció detrás de él con un aura asesina.

— ¡No, por favor, fue un accidente! ¡Le juró que no vi nada, suegrito! —Naruto se tapó la boca, por tamaña estupidez que salió de su boca—. No…no quise decir…

—Hoy, mueres, Uzumaki —sonrió sádico Hiashi alistando sus puños.

—Naruto —le dijo Kurama desde su interior.

—Sí, Kurama.

— ¡Corre, baboso!

Y así, el bello momento de Naruto y Hinata fue arruinado por la aparición de Hiashi, y la gran bocota de Naruto, ¿podrá Naruto escapar del furioso Hiashi? O, ¿tendré que buscarme a otro protagonista?

Uhhh, Toneri está libre ahora.

—Sobre mi cadáver, ttebayo —se escuchó la voz de Naruto a lo lejos, mientras escapaba de un furioso Hiashi Hyuga.

No, mejor no.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS:**

¡Volví! Si, señores y señoras, niños y niñas, Nova volvió –salen fuegos artificiales—. La verdad, es que me demore porque no estaba de humor y los chistes me salían demasiado flojos y yo me dije que sino les hacia reír siquiera una mísera vez, no publicaba nada, así que aquí esta, me fue divertido sobre todo porque estaba en el carro y me reía como posesa imaginándome todas las escenas, jajaj.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, jajaja. Y, sobre la última escena iba dejarla cuando Hinata se iba pero no puede evitar poner la última escena, ¡adoro meter en problemas a Naruto! Literalmente, esa es la esencia de esta historia, jajaja.

Y gracias, **Daniela Hervar**, me diste buenas ideas y aquí esta me pediste más momento familiares entre Naruto y la familia de Hinata y bueno aquí está el momento Hiashi-Naruto.

Bueno, ya vimos a Naruto: sonrojado y nervioso, también celoso y pervertido y ahora, ¿cómo les gustaría verlo? Si alguien tiene una sugerencia, idea o alguna escena que les gustaría que escribiera, los escucho (o debo decir leo, XD), trataré de encajarlo en la historia, ¡vamos, inspírenme!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, sólo si Hiashi no mata al rubiales y me lo deja para otro capítulo más.

Nova, se larga,

Cambio y fuera.


	5. LA REBELIÓN DE LOS CLONES

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COMENTARIOS INICIALES:**

**La verdad, debo decir que este capítulo estaba maldito o algo, ustedes dirán, ¿por qué? Simple, primero tenía un buen título para el capítulo (usualmente, primero creo el título y a partir de ahí comienzo a crear el capítulo) pero la idea no avanzaba ya que solo me salía una simple escena y después me dio la peor sequía de ideas del mundo y me dio un gran bloqueo mental (irónicamente solo en este capítulo, porque en los demás podía escribir normalmente) y la verdad no me salía ni las 50 primeras palabras, aun a pesar que ya tenía la historia en la cabeza, lo cual lo es muy frustrante porque no podía concentrarme y me molestaba mucho, porque la idea estaba ahí y no podía plasmarla, pero la inspiración se había ido por el retrete y yo que me pongo de los nervios hasta que la historia tenga un mínimo de 2000 palabras por capitulo, peor. Y, después que me libre del bloqueo, y empecé a escribir de nuevo, todo se me borró porque tontamente borre el documento sin guardarlo, lo que hace casi bote mi laptop por la ventana, y aunque intente recuperar el archivo, no se pudo y me aleje de la historia por un tiempo, pero me llegaban tantos comentarios a mi correo, además de favs y followers no solo de esta historia sino de otras historias que ya había escrito tiempo atrás y me dije que no podía dejar botada una historia tan buena y que me ha dado tantas alegrías y satisfacción personal, ya que me encanta todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, que comenzó sin más aspiración la que de entretenerme a mí misma y bueno, ya saben tendrán para un rato más "Raro", que espero les guste y la sigan apoyando como lo han estado haciendo, bueno, ya no los interrumpo, **

**¡A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNO, DOS, TRES**

**AQUÍ LLEGA RARO OTRA VEZ**

**CUATRO, CINCO, SEIS**

**A HACERLOS REIR AL DERECHO Y AL REVÉS**

**SIETE, OCHO**

**CON MÁS ENREDOS Y PROBLEMAS PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO RUBIO,**

**(SI, YA SE QUE NO RIMA PERO NO ENCONTRABA OTRA PALABRA QUE NO FUERA LA PALABRA "BIZCOCHO")**

**NUEVE, DIEZ**

**¡QUE COMIENCE ESTA LOCURA DE UNA VEZ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO V:**

**LA REBELIÓN DE LOS CLONES: "NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN QUEREMOS A HINATA-CHAN"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Hola, Hinata-chan —dijo Naruto revolviéndose los cabellos en gesto seductor— hace un bonito día… ¿por qué no salimos juntos? —declaró Naruto sin reservas y sin poderse controlar agregó: —Ya que estamos en ello, porque no nos casamos, tenemos tres hijos y vivimos juntos para siempre —dijo Naruto con estrellitas brillando en sus ojos y soñando despierto.

— ¡No, no! —Gritó un clon de Naruto, mirando mal al rubio original, sentado en el suelo del departamento del rubio—. Demasiado directo, Hinata-chan podría asustarse o en el peor de los casos, desmayarse.

—Cierto, tienes razón —Naruto desordenó sus cabellos haciendo que estos cayeran sobre su frente y cubriéndole parcialmente sus azules ojos, adoptó una cara seria y puso la voz ronca—. Hyuga, tú y yo salgamos, ahora.

— ¡No, no! Demasiado Sasuke-teme —regaño el clon, enfadado por el poco tacto que tenía su yo original —. Además, a Hinata-chan nunca le han gustado los presumidos.

— ¡Ya deja de gritarme, baka! —Le contestó a su vez Naruto, ya harto de la poca ayuda que le brindaba su clon— se supone que te convoqué para que me ayudaras, no para que me estuviera criticando a cada rato.

—No me pedirías ayuda si fueras más valiente y le dijeras a Hinata-chan que te gusta.

—Sabes que no ha sido fácil —Naruto se sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado— ha habido muchos inconvenientes.

—Gallina, gallina. Naruto Uzumaki es una gallina, cua cua cua —lo acusó su clon poniendo los brazos en su cintura simulando que eran alas y paseándose delante de Naruto cacareando graciosamente.

— ¡Baka, estas imitando a un pato, no una gallina! Kami, no puedo creer que mis clones sean tan tarados.

—Igual eres un cobarde, Naruto.

—Y tú eres un idiota, te estas insultando a ti mismo.

—Igual eres una gallina.

Naruto volteó a ver a su clon, irritado y se lanzó a ahorcarlo al más puro estilo de Homero Simpson.

—Pequeño demonio.

—Si me haces desaparecer no tendrás quién te ayude —habló el clon entrecortadamente.

—No te necesito —dijo Naruto soltando al clon y haciendo que el clon cayera al suelo y que respirará aliviado— puedo convocar a mas clones que me ayuden —Naruto hizo su típica pose de manos dispuesto a hacer su más famosa técnica— ¡Kage Bunshin no jut…! —antes que pudiera finalizar su jutsu, el clon que había convocado con anterioridad se lanzó encima del rubio, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, se confundiera y realizará mal la posición de manos—…su!

Ambos (Naruto y el clon) miraron como de una nube de humo, aparecían cinco sombras, cuando éste se disipó vieron a cinco réplicas exactas de Naruto, bueno, no tan tanto, ya que estos clones eran muy diferentes a cualquier clon que haya invocado Naruto con anterioridad y el rubio no tardaría mucho tiempo en darse cuenta.

—Hola chicos, —Naruto empujó al clon encima suyo y se levantó del suelo delante de sus nuevos clones— verán, los he convocado para que…

— ¡Miren, tiene ramen! —Interrumpió uno, abriendo el refrigerador del rubio original y comiéndose uno en el proceso.

—Oye, no te comas eso, son mis ramen de edición Limitada.

— ¡Vaya! Hinata-chan se ve muy bien en estas fotos —dijo otro clon sacando la revista que Konohamaru había estado repartiendo días atrás en la aldea, debajo del colchón del rubio y que había causado tantos problemas en los días anteriores.

— ¿Qué? —el Naruto original volteó y vio a uno de sus clones deleitándose con las fotos de la revista que él había escondi…ejem…ejem…olvidado botar, riendo como bobo y enseñándose a los demás clones— ¡Deja eso! ¡Pervertido!

—Yo no soy el que la esconde debajo de mi colchón, Naru-perver.

— ¡Devuélvemela, baka!

—No lo creo, Naru-perver.

— ¡Devuélvemela y deja de llamarme así!

—No. Es más de ahora en adelante te diré así.

— ¡Devuélvemela! —Naruto saltó sobre su clon dispuesto a quitarle la revista pero el clon siendo más listo lanzó la revista a las manos de un clon, que estaba sentado tranquilamente en un sillón de la sala del rubio.

— ¡Tómala, clon tímido! —exclamó el clon pervertido.

— ¿Qué? —el clon apenas la tomó y miró la primera fotografía, cayó desmayado al suelo con las mejillas rojas.

—Creo que fue demasiado para él —dijo el clon pervertido pensativamente, mientras le hacía una llave de lucha a Naruto, poniéndole las manos en la espalda y sentándose encima de él—. Bueno, no importa —empujó al rubio original hacia un clon que se sentaba en un rincón y tomó de las manos del Naruto tímido y desmayado, la revista y se echó cómodamente en los sillones cuán largo era y pasó perezosamente las páginas de la revista.

— ¡Esto no es justo! —se quejaba Naruto, molesto por haber sido apaleado por su clon pervertido.

—La vida no es justa, amigo —le dijo un clon con aire depresivo y sentado en un rincón mirando con una mirada triste la aldea—. Vivimos injusticias diariamente y peleamos diariamente. Podríamos morir mañana y a nadie le interesaría, pero sobre todo moriríamos sin saber si Hinata-chan nos ama. Acaso, ¿no es eso lo peor? —lloriqueó el clon, incomodando a Naruto.

— ¿De veras me veré así de patético? —se preguntaba mentalmente Naruto.

—No le hagas caso —apareció un clon, poniéndole una mano en el hombro al rubio y sonriéndole en un gesto que sólo podría catalogarse como sexy. Éste era el clon mejor vestido y peinado (incluso, más que el propio Naruto) y con la mirada más segura y sugestiva (era un tanto obvio que éste clon era el lado seductor y romántico que tenía Naruto pero que aún no había descubierto, por ahora) —solo están un tanto "entusiasmados" por estar aquí.

— ¿Por qué se están comportando así? —preguntó Naruto intrigado.

—Este… ¿cómo te lo explico? —el clon se rascó la barbilla pensativo—. Verás, como sabes cuándo realizas el Kage Bunshin imprimes chakra necesario para que tus clones sean fuerte y resistentes ante los ataques de tus enemigos y te apoyen en la batalla.

—Sí, eso lo sé, pero eso no explica sus comportamientos tan extraños, bueno, más extraños de lo usual.

—Eso fue porque al hacer la técnica erraste al hacer los sellos usuales e imprimiste no solo tu chakra sino muchas de las emociones que has sentido recientemente, es por ello que cada uno de nosotros tiene una emoción diferente. Por ejemplo, —señaló al clon que parecía que quería acabarse con toda la comida en su refrigerador— este clon es la parte que tú tienes que ama el ramen, además es la parte celosa que tienes.

— ¡Yo no soy celoso! —exclamó Naruto ofendido.

— ¡No mires mi ramen! ¡Es solo mío! —gritó el clon cuando Naruto se quedó mirando un segundo más el ramen que el clon tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Decías?

—Eso no prueba nada —se trató de justificar Naruto.

— ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo de las revistas? ¿O, la paliza que les diste a todos los hombres de Konoha, incluyendo a Kakashi-sensei?

—Bueno, bueno tal vez lo sea un poco —admitió a regañadientes el rubio —pero, ¿quién no lo es? —El clon tuvo que concederle algo de razón—. Él de allá, ¿qué emoción es? —preguntó con inquietud el rubio al clon sentado en un rincón de su apartamento.

—Es el clon pesimista, mejor no estés cerca de él —opinó el clon, suspirando.

— ¿Y los demás, que son?

—Ellos son: el clon tímido —señalo al clon que se desmayó— el otro es el clon pervertido —señaló al clon echado en su sofá leyendo la revista—, y yo soy el lado romántico y seductor que tienes.

— ¿Yo, tengo un lado seductor?

—Claro —dijo el clon riéndose— todas las personas lo tienes, sólo que tú aún no lo has desarrollado.

—Oye —apareció el clon inicial, él que había hecho que Naruto se equivocará e iniciará toda esta bizarra situación y que era el más parecido a Naruto emocionalmente— ¿no se supone que irías a visitar a Hinata?

— ¡¿Hinata?! —Todos los clones, incluso el desmayado, preguntaron mirando a Naruto interesados por esa pieza de información.

— ¡Cállate! —Le dijo Naruto al clon pero los demás ya lo habían escuchado.

— ¿Vas ver a Hinata? —Preguntó el clon que leía la revista mirando interesado al rubio.

— ¿Por qué vas a ver a Hinata? —Preguntó/reclamó el Naruto comelón y celoso dejando de lado su preciado ramen y mirando mal al rubio.

— ¿Puedo ir? —preguntó con inocencia el Naruto tímido, mirando con suplica al Naruto original.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nadie va ir! —Gritó Naruto irritado, por todas las preguntas que le lanzaban sus clones—. ¡Sólo yo iré a ver a Hinata-chan, todos ustedes van a desaparecer en estos momentos, así que díganme de una vez, como desaparecerlos, dattebayo! —Los clones se miraron unos a otros y asintieron en sincronía— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Naruto con temor, dandose cuenta de las miradas maliciosas que le lanzaban sus clones.

Antes, que Naruto pudiera reaccionar, todos los clones se lanzaron encima de él, creando una masa de pies y manos realmente extraña, quedando el pobre rubio, aplastando debajo de todo ese peso, que ahora eran sus clones.

— ¡No puedo creer esto, dattebayo! —se puso furioso Naruto mientras era amarrado con sogas por sus clones, en una silla de madera como en esas películas de secuestro, que había visto hace algunos días atrás.

—Lo sentimos —se disculpó el clon seductor— pero no podemos dejarte hacer eso, todos queremos ser libres y conocer personalmente a Hinata.

— ¡A costa mía! No lo creo, ahora libérame.

— ¡No lo creo! —Se burló el Naruto pervertido— somos mayor numero que tú y mucho más fuertes y rápidos. Adiosito, Naru-perver.

— ¡Maldito! —se quejó Naruto, tratando de liberarse de las sogas, pero al ser tan gruesas, no permitían el movimiento de sus manos.

— ¡Vámonos! —Dijo el primer clon que había convocado Naruto y él que era más parecido al rubio original—. ¡Vamos, a buscar a Hinata-chan!

— ¡Sí! —Gritaron todos de acuerdo con el clon inicial y se volvieron al rubio — ¡Adiós, Narutín! —se despidieron todos sus clones, burlándose del rubio y saliendo tranquilamente por la puerta del apartamento del rubio.

— ¡Maldición! —Naruto se molestó pensado en todos los problemas que lo meterían estos seis clones irreverentes y locos sueltos en la aldea—. Solo espero que no se encuentren con Hinata-chan —suspiró el rubio, tratándose de liberarse y cayendo al suelo con silla y todo, dandose un soberano porrazo—. ¡Kami, por qué siempre me suceden estas cosas a mí!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los seis clones libres de Naruto, caminaban relajados, todos en una misma dirección: la casa de Hinata.

—Esperen —los detuvo el Naruto pervertido—. No podemos ir todos a ver a Hinata, —los demás se detuvieron y se miraron—. Debe ir sólo uno.

—Tiene razón —dijo el clon inicial—. Solo puede ir uno y es por eso que debería ir yo.

— ¿Tú, por qué? —Saltó el Naruto celoso, amante del ramen—, yo también podría ir.

—No, yo debería ir —dijo a su vez el Naruto seductor y romántico dando un paso adelante— yo soy más maduro que ustedes y me irá mejor con Hinata-chan.

— ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, tú eres más pervertido que yo —le acusó el Naruto pervertido.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Lo que oíste! O, acaso, no te lavas las orejas, seductor.

—Basta, por favor —rogaba con voz bajita el Naruto tímido, temeroso por sus amigos clones.

— ¿Quieres pelea?

— ¡Peleo mejor que tú!

—No deberían pelear —aconsejaba el clon tímido sin que nadie lo escuchara.

— ¡Apuesto que seductor le gana! —dijo el Naruto celoso y amante del ramen.

— ¿Cuánto? —el Naruto más parecido al rubio preguntó sacando a Gama-chan, dispuesto a apostar.

—Todo no importará, Hinata-chan, igual no nos hará caso —hablaba el Naruto pesimista, desde un rincón.

— ¡YA CALLENSE! —Gritó el Naruto tímido, ya harto de que nadie lo escuchará y asustando a los demás en el proceso—. Desde hace rato están peleando, Hinata-chan no es un premio que se deba ganar, es una gran chica, que merece nuestro respeto y aprecio y ustedes se peleaban como si fuera el ultimo tazón de ramen, debería darles vergüenza —todos los clones bajaron las cabezas con pena y avergonzados—. Es por eso, que seré yo, él que vaya a la casa de Hinata.

—S… ¡oye! —protestaron todos, casi cayendo en la trampa del clon tímido.

—Ya sabía yo que no eras tan tonto como parecías —dijo el clon pervertido tomando de las solapas al tímido, quién sólo atinó a sonrojarse.

—Vamos, no se lo tomen a mal.

—Voy a pegarte —declaró el clon celoso, crujiendo los puños, dispuesto a cumplir su palabra.

—Oigan, ¿dónde está el Naruto romántico? —mencionó el primer clon que convocó Naruto, darse cuenta que faltaba uno de ellos.

—Se escapó —dijo el clon pesimista— cuando ustedes peleaban.

—Aprovechó a escapar cuando peleábamos.

—No debe ir muy lejos, busquémoslo antes que encuentre a Hinata-chan —anunció el primer clon que convocó Naruto—. Tú, celoso, búscalo en los campos de entrenamiento número ocho allí entrenan Kiba, Shino y Hinata-chan —el clon asintió, yéndose—, tú, pesimista ve por el complejo Uchiha, —el clon asintió desganado—, pervertido, ve y búscalo en el centro de la aldea —el clon rodó los ojos pero aceptó— tímido, búscalo en el Hospital, a veces Hinata va a visitar a Sakura e Ino.

—Y, ¿tú donde iras? —preguntó tímido antes de irse.

—Lo buscaré en el Monte de los Hokages.

Los cinco desaparecieron en diferentes direcciones buscando al clon faltante.

—Torpes, —dijo riendo el Naruto romántico y seductor, encaminándose a la casa de la ojiperla.

.

.

.

El Naruto pesimista caminaba por los complejos Uchiha buscando a seductor, cuando escuchó un llamado.

—Hey, dobe —el clon volteó encontrándose con Sasuke, quién salía de su casa—. ¿Dobe, que haces por aquí?

—Acaso importa, —le dijo el clon con un aura depresiva— no importa lo que pase ahora o en un millón de años, la vida seguirá corriendo, sin importar los que vivimos ahora, estamos condenados al olvido y al desamor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Olvido? ¿Desamor? ¿De qué hablas, dobe? —Preguntó el pelinegro desconcertado por todo lo que decía el rubio. Era como escucharse así mismo cuando era más joven e idiota y eso era irritante—. Comiste demasiado ramen, o qué.

—Ramen, ni siquiera ello parece ahora un consuelo.

Sasuke lo miró como si el rubio hubiera perdido un tornillo.

—Sabes, Naruto, recordé que ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer, porque…

—Espera, Sasuke —se interpuso el clon, no dejándole irse—. Necesito que alguien me escuché y he decidido que seas tú, ya que eres mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Sasuke, sé que no nos hemos llevado bien pero…

—"Mátenme" —pensaba Sasuke mientras escuchaba toda la perorata del rubio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Solo pregunte si vieron a Hinata —temblaba el Naruto tímido ante mirada penetrante de Ino y Sakura.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en Hinata, últimamente? —preguntó la rubia, de brazos cruzados.

—Yo no…

—Has estado actuado raro desde que llegamos de la luna —dijo a su vez Sakura, un tanto molesta que su mejor amigo le guardará secretos, más si esto trataban sobre amor— ¿Qué es lo que escondes? ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

—Yo no…

— ¡Responde! —gritaron ambas kunoichis, exigiendo las respuesta del rubio, quién temblaba por la ferocidad y el mal temperamento que mostraban ambas chicas, que se decían ser sus amigas.

— ¡Ayúdenme! —rogaba el rubio en sus pensamientos mientras era acorralado por la rubia y la pelirrosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Maldición, no puedo creer que esto me suceda a mí! —Se quejaba el Naruto original aún amarrado a una silla de su departamento y sin poder liberarse— no tengo demasiadas fuerzas, creo que les di demasiado chakra a esos malagradecidos clones—. Hey, Kurama, ¿estás despierto?

— ¿Qué quieres, Naruto? —pregunto con desgana el Kyubi, bostezando.

— ¿Otra vez estas durmiendo? —Se quejó el rubio— en vez de un zorro pareces un gato durmiendo todo el día.

— ¿Estas comparando al gran Kurama, la criatura más poderosa que creó el Rikudou Sennin, con un bigotudo y gordo gato?

—Tienes razón, ¿en que estaba pensado? —Kurama asintió agradecido— los gatos son más útiles y encima más adorables.

A Kurama se le hinchó una vena en la frente.

—Para eso me llamas, Naruto, para decir tonterías. Mejor me largo.

— ¡No! Espera, sólo jugaba, ayúdame a desatarme, esos clones me quitaron todo el chakra.

—Ja, ahora si quieres mi ayuda, ¿A dónde se fueron todas tus burlas?

—Por favor, Kurama.

—Friégate, Naruto —el zorro cerró la conexión con Naruto y el rubio suspiró frustrado.

—Bien, no te necesito zorro tonto —Naruto concentró todo su chakra en su mano derecha y creó un mini Rasengan, que destrozaron las sogas que lo ataban—. Muy bien, estoy libre, ahora a buscar a esos desgraciados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Perro pulgoso, solo dime, ¿Dónde está Hinata-chan? —el Naruto celoso tenia agarrado de las solapas de la chaqueta a Kiba, mientras le pedía "amablemente" la ubicación de la chica.

—A ti que te importa, baka —le contestó el otro, irritado— y desde cuando le dice Hinata-chan a Hinata.

— ¿Qué? —dijo el rubio bajando la guardia y haciendo que Kiba se liberará de su agarre.

—Eso, desde cuando la confiancita de decirle Hinata-chan.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Lo dijiste.

— ¡No es cierto!

—Entonces no te importa donde esta Hinata en estos momentos.

—Claro que…Espera, tu sabes, donde esta Hinata.

Kiba asintió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Vaya, Sai, tus libros sí que son interesantes! —exclamaba el rubio clon pervertido, mirando concentrado un libro de procedencia hindú (ejem, supongo que saben de qué libro estoy hablando, ¿no? Sino, lo saben su nombre comienza con K y termina en Sutra, XD).

—Sí, me las prestó Ino, dice que son muy educativos aunque no la entendí muy bien —dijo Sai con inocencia sonriéndole al rubio— pero, Naruto, ¿no dijiste que buscabas a alguien?

—Luego, luego —dijo el rubio quitándole importancia al asunto—oye, Sai, ¿no tendrás una copia de este libro?

— ¿Eh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata caminaba por las calles de Konoha de regreso a casa cargando unas bolsas del mercado, cuando se topó con Naruto.

—Naruto-kun, buenas tardes —saludó la chica con una sonrisa radiante al verlo apoyado en una cerca de madera y de brazos cruzados— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Nada, nada, sólo paseaba —Naruto, el clon romántico y seductor, dijo con tono casual y sonriendo despreocupado—, y, tú, Hinata, ¿qué haces con esas bolsas?

—Oh, esto —Hinata miró sus manos con las bolsas del mercado en ellas y sonrió ligeramente—. Hoy, me toca preparar el almuerzo en casa y fui al mercado a comprar algunos ingredientes que me faltaban.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Un almuerzo familiar? Eso suena bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? —propuso el clon sorprendiendo a Hinata.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó la chica sorprendida por aquel ofrecimiento tan inesperado de parte del rubio. Naruto, por otro lado, sonrió rascándose la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Bueno, solo si quieres…no es que yo espere con ansias ir contigo a tu casa ni nada, o lo haya dicho solo para pasar más tiempo contigo, no soy un acosador, o un tipo que persiga a las chicas de la aldea, mejor dicho ellas me persiguen a mí, ¡No! No es que yo les haga caso ni nada, yo solo…este…lo quise decirte…es que yo voy por ahí,…por ahí es mi camino…pero, si no quieres…yo…

Hinata se quedó perpleja y confusa por todo el balbuceo sin sentido de parte del rubio, acaso…acaso, ¿Naruto-kun estaba nervioso? Y si lo estaba, ¿por qué seria? ¿Sería por ella? Hinata sacudió la cabeza apartando aquella idea de su mente, después de todo, ¿Por qué Naruto-kun estaría nervioso por su presencia? Aquella idea era una tontería.

—Eres muy amable, Naruto-kun, pero puedo ir sola —dijo Hinata sonriendo dulcemente al rubio, quién apartó la mirada con las mejillas rojas.

—"Ahora entiendo porque el Naruto original es tan torpe y le es tan difícil hablar con Hinata-chan. Ella es demasiado kawai para cualquiera, incluso yo que soy la romántica de Naruto, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso por su presencia" —pensó el clon—. Pero, Hinata yo quiero acompañarte —dijo el clon, persistente—. Sé que soy chillón y escandaloso, te prometo no ser un estorbo.

—Naruto-kun, tú no eres un estorbo —se molestó Hinata por la forma tan desagradable como se había descrito el chico—, eres una persona maravillosa y fuerte, que no se deja vencer por los obstáculos que se te presentan, con un brillo muy especial…—cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de la forma como hablaba del rubio, calló inmediatamente y jugó con las bolsas de sus manos—. Quiero decir,… siempre es agradable compartir un momento contigo, Naruto-kun.

Puede que este clon fuera la parte seductora y romántica de Naruto, pero incluso, él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las palabras tan bonitas que le dijo Hinata.

—Gracias, Hinata —la chica asintió, pero parecía muy molesta consigo misma. Como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía, pero el clon no se dio cuenta sino que sonrió feliz caminando junto a Hinata, todo el trayecto desde la aldea hasta la casa de la dulce chica.

—Este… Hinata, ¿quieres…que te ayude a llevar esas bolsas? Se ven muy pesadas.

— ¿Eh? No, yo puedo —Hinata ajustó las bolsas en sus manos.

—Al menos, déjame llevar una, Hinata —le pidió el clon, en un gesto caballeroso, poco propio del rubio.

Hinata sonrió y se sintió muy halagada por la atención del rubio.

—Está bien —le entregó una bolsa y siguieron caminando.

— ¿Qué vas a cocinar? —preguntó el clon indiscreto, tratando de crear una charla con Hinata.

—Este…estaba pensando en cocinar bolas de arroz con un delicioso curry y un postre pero aún no he pensado que podría ser.

—Se oye delicioso, Hinata, seguro que te quedan genial, tú eres una gran cocinera —dijo el rubio recordando sus misiones juntos y la exquisita comida que preparaba la ojiperla.

—Creo que estarán bien, —la chica se detuvo en la puerta de su casa—. Gracias por acompañarme, Naruto-kun —el clon asintió, entregándole la bolsa, ligeramente decepcionado se dispuso a irse cuando…—Naruto-kun, —le llamó Hinata, volteándolo a ver— ¿Por qué no pasas a comer? —Naruto abrió grande los ojos—…como una especie de agradecimiento, por ayudarme, pero está bien si no quieres —agregó Hinata al notar que Naruto no decía nada.

— ¡Acepto! —Dijo el clon rubio antes de que Hinata se retractara o cambiara de opinión—. Este…pero tu papá…—dijo el rubio con temor, recordando la casi paliza que le dio el Hyuga mayor cuando lo encontró en la habitación de la ojiperla o cuando le había dicho suegrito y tuvo que huir por su vida.

—Otou-san no se encuentra hoy Naruto-kun, salió a una importante reunión fuera de la aldea.

El rubio suspiró aliviado.

—Entonces, seremos sólo tú y yo —dijo el rubio sonrojándose e imaginando un almuerzo romántico junto a la Hyuga, donde le confesaba su amor y era ampliamente correspondido por la ojiperla

—No, Hanabi-chan también estará con nosotros —dijo Hinata pinchando la burbuja de felicidad que se había creado Naruto—, ella se alegrará mucho de verte, Naruto-kun, ella te admira mucho.

—Ahhh, —dijo el rubio decepcionado.

— ¿Vienes, Naruto-kun?

El rubio asintió.

— ¡Por supuesto, dattebayo!

Ambos chicos entraron en la casa de Hinata, bajó la atenta mirada de muchos miembros del clan, que saludaron cordialmente a Naruto y le dieron sendas reverencia a la Hyuga que las aceptó con timidez y cordialidad.

— ¡Vaya, tu clan siempre es tan formal, Hinata!

La pelinegra asintió.

—Nuestro clan tiene muchas reglas sobre el comportamiento que debemos seguir, Naruto-kun, no podemos ser descorteses con ningún habitante de Konoha.

— ¿Quiere decir que eres amable con todo el mundo? Incluso, ¿con los que te caen mal?

Hinata lo miró.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Naruto-kun?

—No, por nada —dijo el rubio con aire decepcionado. Eso quería decir que Hinata sólo lo había invitado por ser amable y no porque en verdad deseaba que él fuera a su casa.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Naruto-kun? —Preguntó con preocupación la Hyuga viendo al rubio con una cara de pena.

Naruto miró a la pelinegra y se dio cuenta que estaban solos. Esa era su oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía.

—Hinata…yo…

— ¡Onne-san!

Para mala suerte de Naruto, en ese momento llegó Hanabi vistiendo su traje negro de entrenamiento.

— ¡Onne-san! Qué bueno que te encuentro, recuerda que hoy ibas a entrenar conmigo —entonces notó al clon y sonrió— ¡Naruto-san! ¡Qué bueno verlo! —Entonces sonrió maliciosamente— ¿estaban regresando de una cita?

— ¡Hanabi! —se molestó Hinata con su hermana y haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara.

— ¿Qué? Sólo era una bromita. No es como si fuera verdad, ¿no, Naruto-san?

—Yo…

—Hanabi, por favor.

—Ok, ok. No voy a molestar. ¿Qué vamos a almorzar?

—Ahora voy a preparar algo. Hanabi acompaña a Naruto-kun al comedor, ¿quieres? —sugirió Hinata mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

—Bien, bien, lo haré. Vamos, "Naruto-kun" —remedó la chica a su hermana y llevándose al rubio, antes de que Hinata le dijera algo.

— ¿Qué quieres tomar, Naruto-san? —preguntó Hanabi cuando ambos llegaron al comedor.

—Bueno, un té, estaría bien.

—Qué bueno, eso sí sé prepararlo.

Con cierta torpeza y sin delicadeza Hanabi le sirvió un té de jazmines que Hinata le había enseñado a preparar cuando llegaban visitas a casa.

— ¿Esta bueno? —preguntó la chica cuando Naruto se llevó el té a los labios.

—Este…—la verdad era que aunque Hanabi era una gran ninja, preparar té no era lo suyo, pero Naruto no iba permitir llevarse mal con su futura cuñada, así que mintió descaradamente—…esta delicioso.

— ¡Sí! Ahora, Hinata me dejará preparar el té en las reuniones del clan —dijo con entusiasmo la pequeña Hyuga.

Naruto sonrió con nerviosismo tomando un poco de té.

— ¿Te gusta mi Onne-san, no Naruto-san?

Pufff.

Todo el té que el rubio había tomado salió disparado, cayendo a la alfombra.

— ¿Q…qué? —preguntó el rubio, sin saber que decir y sonrojándose a extremos increíbles.

Hanabi sonrió.

— ¡Te gusta mi Onne-san! —declaró Hanabi, señalándolo y riendo, entusiasmada.

—Hanabi, por favor, no grites —suplicó el rubio a la chica y mirando hacia la cocina donde Hinata estaba cocinando— no quiero que Hinata lo sepa aún.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es difícil de explicar y muy vergonzoso de contar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Humm…

—Hanabi —apareció Hinata vestida con un delantal blanco encima de su ropa y mirando a su hermana— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que…—Naruto la miró, suplicante—…no, nada, no sucede nada.

Hinata miró a uno y otro y suspiró.

—Voy a terminar de hacer el almuerzo —y se alejó rumbó a la cocina.

Naruto esperó hasta que la pelinegra desapareció por la puerta de la cocina y se volvió a Hanabi.

—Por favor, no le digas, aún no estoy listo para decirle.

Hanabi suspiro.

—Muy bien. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te ayudaré a conquistar a mi hermana.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó el rubio con asombro— espera, ¿por qué quieres ayudarme? ¿Qué ganarías tú?

—Que desconfiado eres —se quejó Hanabi cruzando de brazos—. Pero, quiero ayudarte sólo porque me caes bien y eres alguien digno de mi Onne-san, sólo por eso quiero ayudarte, ¿aceptas? —el clon de Naruto estrechó la mano de la pequeña Hyuga, justo cuando vio al verdadero Naruto, afuera de un ventanal de la casa.

—Ehhh…necesito el baño, ¿dónde está?

—Al final del pasillo —dijo con duda la pequeña—. ¿Quieres que te lleve ahí?

— ¡No! —Dijo Naruto alzando la voz y asustando a la pequeña—este…quiero decir…puedo solo.

Hanabi se alzó de hombros y dejo que se fuera.

—Qué raro es —dijo la pequeña.

El clon de Naruto caminaba fuera de la casa de Hinata cuando alguien saltó encima de él, derribándolo al suelo.

—Al fin te encontré —dijo el verdadero Naruto sintiéndose triunfante al atrapar a su clon.

—Hola, Naru-perver —sonrió con diversión el clon y haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

— ¡Cállate! Tú eres el pervertido, no yo. Además, ¿qué haces en la casa de Hinata-chan?

—Me invitó a almorzar en su casa, fantástico, ¿no?

—No, nada de fantástico. Ahora, te vas a ir conmigo y de voy a ser desaparecer.

— ¿Crees que puedas? —dijo con confianza el clon sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Vas a ver que sí.

Ambos se retaron con la mirada.

— ¡Mira, allá esta Hinata! —gritó el clon señalando detrás del rubio y haciendo que este volteé.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? —dijo el rubio cayendo en la trampa y haciendo que el clon escapará—. Maldición, que baka soy, dattebayo —se molestó el rubio consigo mismo— pero no voy a dejar que se me escapé de nuevo —así que con destreza el ninja rubio persiguió al clon por la casa de Hinata.

—No me atraparás, Naru-perver —se burlaba el clon, mientras a Naruto se le hinchaba una vena en la frente.

—Cuando te atrapé, te voy a dar tu merecido clon malhecho —maldecía Naruto mientras perseguía a su clon que parecía más rápido que él.

—Para eso debes atraparme, Naru-perver.

—Ya vas a ver estúpido clon.

El clon entró corriendo al comedor donde Hanabi lo esperaba y pasando con rapidez por la cocina, llamando la atención de Hinata.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —preguntó la chica saliendo de la cocina con un bol lleno de chocolate en las manos, justo cuando el verdadero Naruto aparecía y chocaba contra ella, haciéndola caer al suelo y cayéndole al rubio todo el bol de chocolate en la cabeza.

—Justo en el blanco —rió el clon desapareciendo con un rápido movimiento de manos y deshaciendo el jutsu, que había iniciado todo.

—Maldición —se molestó el rubio, irritado viendo desaparecer al clon y sin poder vengarse de él.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata, quién había caído debajo del rubio y sentía las mejillas rojas por la proximidad del rubio.

Naruto bajó los ojos y se sonrojó al máximo al ver a la ojiperla debajo de él, sobre todo porque un poco de chocolate cayó en el rostro y pecho de Hinata dándole una combinación sexy e inocente a la chica.

Sin poder evitarlo a Naruto le llegaron imágenes a la cabeza demasiado "intensas" para él.

— ¡Guau, que intenso! —exclamó Hanabi, viendo a su futuro cuñado encima de su hermana en el suelo del comedor, en una posición bastante comprometedora.

— ¡Ahhh! —Naruto se levantó del suelo del susto, alejándose de Hinata.

Hinata miró mal a su hermana por su interrupción pero se levantó tratando de quitarse el chocolate de la ropa.

—Yo debo irme —dijo Naruto siéndose bastante avergonzado por toda la escena, sobre todo porque le empezaban a llegar a la cabeza todos los recuerdos de su clon en la casa de Hinata.

Hinata lo miró pero asintió.

—Te acompañó a la puerta —dijo la ojiperla, mientras se quitaba el delantal e iba hacia la puerta.

Naruto se congeló, pero asintió.

—Nos vemos, cuñadito —se despidió Hanabi y sonriéndole al rubio.

El rubio la miró mal. Pero caminó hacia la puerta de entrada donde lo esperaba Hinata.

—Hinata, yo…lo siento… no quise...ya sabes —dijo el rubio nervioso, temiendo que la ojiperla se enojara con él por todas las tonterías y vergüenzas que le hacía pasar.

Hinata negó.

—No te disculpes, Naruto-kun —dijo la Hyuga con sinceridad— sólo fue un accidente, eso suele pasar.

—Eres demasiado buena conmigo, Hinata. Cualquiera ya me hubiera mandado volando de un golpe, por mis tonterías.

Hinata rió.

—Creo que exageras, Naruto-kun.

—Bueno, ya debo irme, Hinata; aún tengo "asuntos" que resolver.

—Está bien —dijo Hinata sonriendo—. Espero verte pronto, Naruto-kun —antes de que Naruto se fuera, Hinata lo tomó del brazo—. Espera, Naruto-kun.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata se paró de puntillas y acarició con suavidad las mejillas del rubio, quitándole restos de chocolate.

—Ya está —Naruto se sonrojó hasta las orejas, por el contacto de las manos de Hinata en sus mejillas—. Nos vemos, Naruto-kun —Hinata desapareció dentro de su casa antes de que el rubio notara lo roja que se había puesto la cara de la Hyuga por su acción tan espontánea.

Naruto sintió que caminaba por las nubes. ¡Hinata, le había tocado las mejillas! Era el mejor día de su vida, ya ni siquiera le importaba sus clones sueltos por la aldea.

— ¡Ayúdenme! —suplicaba el clon tímido escapando del cruel interrogatorio de Sakura e Ino.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —gritaba Sasuke ya harto del Naruto depresivo que lo seguía por todos lados.

— ¿La librería donde compras tus libros estará abierto, Sai? —preguntaba el clon pervertido, caminando junto al ambu de raíz.

— ¡Ya te dije que te alejaras de Hinata-chan! —protestaba el Naruto celoso a un irritado Kiba.

Ahhh, sí, un día normal en Konoha…

…ya mañana Naruto arreglaría todo el asunto de sus clones, hoy sólo quería pensar en Hinata-chan.

—Hey, ¿y yo? —decía el primer clon que había convocado Naruto, sentado en las montañas de las cabezas de los hokages.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COMENTARIOS FINALES:**

Gracias, gracias, gracias y miles de gracias.

Me siento muy feliz que mi loca historia les esté gustando y les haya pintado una sonrisa en el rostro que es lo que me propuse hacer desde que escribí el segundo capítulo. La verdad, es que tuve un ligero temor a caer en lo repetitivo y que les aburriera y ya no les gustará, no saben el alivio que siento al saber que les gustara el cuarto capítulo.

También quiero agradecerles a todos y todas las personas que me escriben y me dejan reviews, (incluso las personas que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction y se toman la molestia de apoyarme con sus lindos comentarios), eso me anima muchísimo a continuar, porque antes de escribir cada capítulo los leo (si, leo TOODOS sus comentarios, todo lo raro y divertido que me escriben, aunque a veces no les responda –que no es por maldad sino por falta de tiempo) y me dan la energía y el ánimo para escribir y continuar con la historia.

Además, también quiero decirles que todas sus sugerencias han sido anotadas y recepcionadas; muchas son buenas, MUY BUENAS, y tengo el agrado de decirles que muchas van a aparecer desde en los siguientes capítulos, aunque no diré cuales, para que sean sorpresa, jajaj.

También quiero pedirles disculpas por el tiempo que me he demorado en escribir, la verdad es que me he sentido muy estresada, cansada y sin ideas para escribir, tuvo un muy mal bloqueo con esta historia y no sabía cómo continuar este capítulo, (irónico, porque no podía avanzar nada de este capítulo y ya llevo la mitad del capítulo 10). Cada día me decía: tengo que escribir, tengo que escribir, y era peor porque me salía humo de la cabeza y me frustre mucho. Entonces, me tome unos días libres, deje de pensar y ¡PUM! Millones de ideas y capitulo nuevo.

Bueno, voy a responder los reviews de los chicos que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction pero que son tan geniales que igualito me escriben, son increíbles. Los quiero mucho.

**DANIELA HERVAR: **Gracias y ningún honor, yo sólo soy una humilde intento de escritora queapaga sus ansias escribiendo esta historia.

**NARUHINA: **Me agrada y me pone feliz que te haya sacado una sonrisa, eso es el motivo principal de esta historia como bien he dicho con anterioridad y no preocupes, tarde o temprano mi linda Hinata sabrá todas las locuras que ha hecho el Baka de Naruto.

**LULI:** Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que sigas está loca historia que se ha convertido en una gran alegría para mí, por el inmenso apoyo que recibió de cada uno de ustedes.

Bueno, me voy después de haber dejado mi lindo testamento, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo,

Me voy, cuídense, sonrían, no dejen divertirse nunca y lean muchos pero muchos fanfics NaruHina

Me voy.

P.D. COMO LES HE HECHO ESPERAR TANTO TIEMPO AQUÍ LES DEJO UN PREMIO: UN ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

JEEJEJEJ. DISFRUTENLO…

—Naruto, Hinata —dijo Kakashi sensei— han sido elegidos para ir juntos a una misión —Naruto miró a Hinata con los ojos resplandecientes, pasar un tiempo a solas con la Hyuga era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

—Sí, hokage-sama —dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

.

.

.

Naruto se sentía nervioso. Era cierto que pasar tiempo con Hinata era increíble, pero al mismo tiempo muy muy vergonzoso.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —Preguntó Hinata volteando a ver al rubio que se había quedado atrás— ¿no vienes?

—S-sí.

.

.

.

—Hoy hace mucho calor —dijo Hinata estirando su saco de dormir en el suelo y echándose encima de èl— creo que hoy no armaré la tienda de dormir.

— ¿No? —dijo Naruto dudoso.

—No, —dijo Hinata estirándose— además, me gusta mirar las estrellas —dijo la chica señalando el cielo, donde unas pequeñas pero brillantes estrellas aparecían en el firmamento— son muy hermosas. ¿Por qué no te echas a mirarlas? —dijo Hinata señalando el saco de dormir del rubio para que lo estirara a su lado.

—Si —dijo Naruto y con rapidez lo estiró al lado de la pelinegra.

—Hermosas, ¿verdad? —dijo Hinata señalando las estrellas.

—Sí…—dijo Naruto pero no estaba mirando a las estrellas sino a Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata, ¿pelirroja?, ¿Un Naruto disfrazado de viejo?, ¿Una misión peligrosa? ¿Quién es Hotaru? ¿Qué sucederá en esta extraña misión? ¿Naruto podrá confesarle su amor a Hinata? La única cosa segura es que Naruto seguirá metiéndose en todo tipo de problemas por su amor por Hinata.**

**No se pierdan esto y más en el siguiente capítulo llamado: **UNA** PEQUEÑA MISION JUNTOS: NARUTO VS. HOTARU.**

BUENO, NOS LEEMOS, HASTA LA PROXIMA, CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE RARO.


	6. Una pequeña misión juntos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A veces me pregunto ****—mientras releo los capítulos anteriores— que cosa me poseyó para escribir esta locura de capítulos, o sea en serio, a veces me pregunto si lo escribí yo o fue mi gemela malvada, loca y rara que tengo. Nahhh, lo escribí yo, nadie crearía esta locura tan genial, XD.**

**Respecto al capítulo:**

**Por Kami, que este capítulo ha sido mi talón de Aquiles, no crearan todo lo que pasé para publicarlo, es una monstruosidad de dimensiones colosales, y hasta ahora el capítulo que más me ha roto la cabeza hacer, juro que los siguientes no serán así de difíciles y complicados y trataré de actualizar más rápido, (no me crean siempre digo lo mismo). Vamos a ver si esta vez lo cumplo.**

**Bueno, esperando que no quieran matarme, les dejo el capítulo.**

**¡A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO VI: **

**UNA PEQUEÑA MISIÓN JUNTOS: NARUTO VS. HOTARU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una pareja muy particular caminaba por aquella rocosa montaña. La pareja constituían en: una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y unos perlados ojos, mientras el otro, era un anciano de aspecto muy raro. La única que parecía de aspecto normal era una niña rubia de ojos negros, que iba de la mano de la mujer de cabellos rojos.

—Odio este disfraz, ttebayo —se quejó el supuesto "anciano", rascándose el cabello blanco que portaba.

—Naruto-kun —dijo la mujer de cabellos rojos, mirándolo— no hagas eso, vas a dañar el disfraz. Mira, a Kumiko-chan, ella está tranquila —dijo señalando a la niña, quién caminaba mirando al frente.

—Ya sé, Hinata —susurró Naruto, volviendo a rascarse la cabeza— pero esta cosa pica, ttebayo.

—A mí también me molesta este disfraz —dijo Hinata, desordenándose sus cabellos rojos y mirando sus inusuales ropas ajustadas.

—Sí, pero a ti te quedan bien, te quedan increíble, ttebayo —dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Hinata sin darse— mientras que a mi…—miró su lamentable aspecto.

—Bueno, era la única forma para que no nos reconocieran, Naruto-kun.

—Uhmm…—Naruto no dijo nada mientras recordaba cómo había llegado a esta rara situación.

**UNA SEMANA ATRÁS, EN KONOHA. **

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha con la cara roja y tocando constantemente su cabello lleno de gel.

Como saben Naruto siempre ha tenido el cabello largo y desordenado, crecido en punta y aunque se lo había cortado cuando había cumplido los 19 años, aún se mantenía revuelto y un tanto desordenado, pero ustedes se preguntarán, ¿por qué demonios Naruto llevaba gel en el cabello, cuando nunca en su vida el rubio le había dado importancia a algo tan banal como eso?

Simple: Hinata.

Naruto había decidido finalmente después de todo el desastre que habían hecho sus clones hace algunos días (estaba de más decir, que el pobre Naruto fue duramente apaleado por sus amigos, cuando los clones por falta de chakra habían desaparecido y todos sus amigos fueron arreglar cuentas con él: dícese de un Kiba golpeador y un enojado Sasuke, a quién no le importó quemarle el trasero con el Amaterasu, el final no fue nada bonito). En fin, Naruto había decidido pedirle formalmente una cita a Hinata (¡por fin!) y como no tenía ninguna experiencia pidiendo citas a las chicas (Sakura no contaba, ¿por qué quien en su sano juicio gritaría como poseso pidiéndole una cita a la pelirrosa sabiendo su carácter violento?).

Así que en su desesperación o locura, no hay diferencia cuando uno está enamorado, la verdad.

Naruto buscó consejo en Sai, o mejor dicho en los libros que Sai pedía en la biblioteca de la aldea (nótese cuán desesperado estaba el rubio para irle a pedirle consejos al chico de raíz, que era aún más torpe para aquello de los sentimientos y cómo expresarlos) y aunque pasó por un montón de preguntas incómodas y muchas fuera de lugar por parte del pelinegro, **(¿y donde será en tu casa o en la suya?** –preguntará con inocencia el pelinegro mientras un sonrojado Naruto le diera un coscorrón enterrándolo de cara al suelo y le gritará: **¡no es ese tipo de cita, hentai!**) —éste le prestó una gran cantidad de libros que se referían a chicas y a primeras citas.

Naruto seguía preguntándose cómo conseguía esos libros o quién era el loco que se los vendía. Bueno, eso es otra historia.

Entonces, Naruto se pasó el fin de semana leyendo cada libro, repasando sus consejos y copiando las ideas que podrían ayudarle.

Una revista decía que para pedir una cita se necesitaba tener confianza en sí mismo, sentirse seguro y portar una buena apariencia.

— ¿Buena apariencia? —Naruto se miró sus pantalones naranjas chillones rotos, su playera blanca sucia, (que ya parecía negra, la verdad, de lo sucia que estaba) llena de restos de ramen y su cabello rubio desordenado. Y se dio cuenta por primera vez que ir por allí vistiendo ropas naranjas como payaso, no era algo muy "cool" que digamos—. Y, ¿ahora qué hago? —se preguntó el rubio rascándose la cabeza, cuando una idea muy genial se le ocurrió, así que tomando a Gama-chan salió corriendo a la primera tienda de ropa que encontró. Allí una vendedora muy amable y su hija (por cierto, una chica muy coqueta) le ayudaron a encontrar unos pantalones negros a juego con su chaqueta negra y una playera blanca nueva y libre de restos de Ramen, ahora sólo le quedaba su cabello.

"A toda mujer le gusta ver a un hombre bien aseado y con un cabello bien cortado y ordenado" —decía la revista. ¿En serio de dónde sacaba Sai esas revistas?

Así que Naruto, gastando todo su dinero de la pequeña Gama-chan, se compró una buena cantidad de botes con gel para el cabello.

Así que lo último que faltaba arreglar era su rubio y desordenado cabello. Naruto suspiró y se miró al espejo.

—Todo sea por Hinata-chan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento N° 8. Desde que le había dicho a Naruto su deseo de convertirse en ambu y éste le había dado su apoyo, la Hyuga se había sentido llena de energía y con ansias de superarse y ser la mejor. Es que Hinata se había sentido nerviosa e indecisa respecto a este tema, ya que temió que ser ambu la alejaría de sus amigos, pero cuando se escuchó las palabras de aliento del rubio, sintió quitarse un peso de encima, tranquilizándola por la decisión que tomó (porque Naruto sin saberlo había sido la primera persona a la que Hinata le había contado su deseo de ser ambu). Y fue mucho más sencillo contárselo a Kiba y a Shino, quiénes le dieron su apoyo incondicional y le desearon la mejor de la suerte.

Pero, era sorpréndete y a la vez un poco frustrante que una persona tuviera tanto poder sobre uno, como Naruto lo tenía con Hinata y aunque el rubio no lo sabía, ni se aprovechaba de ello, Hinata sentía que depender de alguien (aún cuando fuera Naruto) o de su aprobación; solo era triste y frustrante. Y no, no es que no estuviera enamorada del rubio, es más sabia que con el tiempo su amor por el rubio había crecido a medida que más y más lo conocía, pero amar sin ser correspondido era muy duro y triste. Y aunque intentaba ser positiva todo el tiempo, ya habían pasado dos años desde su confesión a Naruto en la batalla con Pain, su relación o mejor dicho su no-relación no había avanzado nada, aparte del hecho que Naruto sólo la consideraba como una buena amiga.

¡Amistad! Hinata no quería amistad, quería amor, quería que Naruto la reconociera, que la mirará, que se preocupara por ella, y sí, sonaba egoísta pero Hinata quería ser egoísta por una vez en su vida y tener el amor de Naruto.

Y, aunque, en la misión de la luna, su amistad se había consolidado y conoció mucho más a Naruto sentía que se había acercado más al rubio y su corazón se sintió feliz porque el rubio parecía más interesado en ella, pero todo había cambiado cuando habían regresado a la aldea.

Pero, no, eso no iba a pasar y Hinata sabía que debía dejar de mentirse a sí misma.

Hinata le dio un fuerte golpe al tronco donde entrenaba.

¡Por Kami, ya casi tenía 18 años! Acaso, ¿no iba a madurar nunca?

—No debo pensar en ello —se dijo Hinata, amarrándose el cabello en una cola de caballo y concentrándose en el tronco delante suyo— sólo debo dedicarme a entrenar, entrenar, entrenar. Nada más debe estar en mi cabeza— la Hyuga se concentró, dispuesta a entrenar sin que nada la distraiga…

— ¡Hinata! —…o tal vez sí. Hinata cerró los ojos y tomó una decisión. Le iba a decir a Naruto que se alejara de ella, que ya no podía estar cerca de él, que le dolía saber que el rubio sólo la quería como una amiga cuando ella estaba enamorada de él. ¡Que le amaba, por Kami!

Hinata suspiró y se volvió a verlo. Firme en su resolución.

—Naruto-kun, yo…—comenzó a decir Hinata volviéndose al rubio pero se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio la nueva apariencia del rubio y tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces para comprobar que lo veía era real. Naruto, quién siempre había vestido de naranja, azul, negro y otras veces de colores llamativos ahora estaba totalmente vestido de negro, sin ninguna banda en la cabeza, sin ningún color naranja en el cuerpo y ¡encima con "eso" en el cabello! — ¿Qué es lo que…? ¿Qué fue lo que…? —Hinata no podía ni terminar una frase por lo sorprendida que estaba con el nuevo cambio de look del rubio— ¿¡Naruto-kun!? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, Jejejejje —el rubio se rascó la cabeza, en gesto nervioso, pero luego recordó el gel en su cabello y dejó de hacerlo para evitar despeinarse— ¿Qué te parece, Hinata? ¿Me queda bien?

—Este…—Hinata se quedó perpleja. ¿Dónde estaba el Naruto desalineado, con ropas chillonas y de color naranja? ¿Con su banda ninja colocada en su frente o con las ropas sucias por su entrenamiento, con su cabello…? Este Naruto parecía un impostor, alguien falso, una copia malhecha del verdadero Naruto. ¿Dónde estaba su Naruto? Tal vez, ella se había caído de cabeza y ahora estaba en un mundo paralelo, o algo. Y, ¡su cabello, por Kami!, ¡su cabello! ¿Qué le había pasado a su hermoso cabello rubio?

—Naruto, Hinata —apareció Shikamaru interrumpiendo la escena— Hokage-sama los está buscando.

— ¡Hai! —Hinata asintió y volteó a ver al rubio— Naruto-kun, me adelantaré.

—Ehhh…sí —Hinata salió corriendo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Shikamaru miró al rubio, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué, Shikamaru? —dijo el rubio algo incómodo por la mirada del Nara a su cabello.

—Nada —dijo el Nara conteniendo la risa.

A Naruto le salió una gota en la cabeza. Acaso, ¿era tan raro verlo bien peinado y sin vestir de naranja?

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —el grito de pánico de Kakashi se escuchó por toda la aldea, al ver el nuevo look del rubio. Al parecer, sí era raro y mucho— pero, ¿qué te pasó en el cabello, Naruto? ¿Quién cometió este cabellicidio? No importa, lo atraparemos, cueste lo que cueste. Llamaré a un escuadrón de ambus, no permitiré que el hijo de mi sensei ande en esas fachas —dijo Kakashi como todo un policía de la moda e imaginándose a Minato-sensei revolcándose en su tumba por los ahora inexistentes mechones rubios de Naruto.

—Kakashi-sensei, no…

— ¡Cállate, Naruto! Acaso, no te das cuenta que este asunto es de orden mundial. Te imaginas, una persona anda por allí, recorriendo la aldea y haciendo horribles peinados a la gente.

— ¡Hey!

—Y qué tal si se mete a mi casa mientras duermo y me deja un horrible peinado igualito al tuyo.

—Kakashi-sensei no cree está exagerando… ¡Oiga! —se quejó el rubio al darse cuenta de las palabras del peliplata.

—Te imaginas a mi hermoso cabello cortado por una maniática de la moda —lloraba Kakashi mientras imaginaba siendo rapado por una cruel mujer con tijeras— ningún kage me volverá a respetar si me veo igual que tú.

A Naruto le salió una vena hinchada en la frente.

—Kakashi-sensei no se pasé.

—Hokage-sama —habló Hinata, quién junto a Shikamaru había presenciado todo el escándalo que había armado el Hatake apenas Naruto entró a la oficina— no existe ninguna maniática cortando el cabello. Naruto-kun se lo hizo él mismo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Kakashi, sin entender quién podría ser el idiota de hacerse semejante daño en el cabello.

—No esta tan mal —se defendió el rubio, buscando apoyo en sus amigos, pero estos desviaron la mirada— ¿Hinata? —preguntó mirando a la ojiperla.

—Naruto-kun, tu cabello esta…este… ¿cómo te lo digo? —dudó la Hyuga, tratando de no herir los sentimientos del rubio.

—Horrible —sugirió Shikamaru.

—Asqueroso —dijo a su vez Kakashi.

—Un bodrio —sugirió uno de los guardianes de Kakashi asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—El peor peinado del mundo —sugirió Shizune que pasaba por allí.

— ¿Se me ve tan mal? —preguntó Naruto, al ver a todos muy resueltos a insultar a su cabello.

—Esta del asco, Naruto —dijo Shikamaru pero al notar la mirada furiosa del rubio prefirió cerrar el pico.

—Shikamaru, trae el espejo de la habitación de reuniones.

— ¿El pequeño que usa para ver los granos de su cara o el grande que...?

— ¡Cualquiera! —le interrumpió el Hatake antes que Shikamaru soltará la sopa. (jajjajaja, quien dice que Kakashi no tenía secretos).

Cinco segundos después, Shikamaru apareció con un espejo pequeño bajo el brazo.

—Aquí esta.

—Bien, Naruto, ven aquí —le dijo el sexto hokage alzando el espejo frente al rubio.

Naruto se quedó mirando un segundo su cabello y sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo. ¡Su cabello, su hermoso cabello era como si unos pájaros hubieran hecho su nido en él y sus necesidades al mismo tiempo!, pero eso no, no, no era lo peor. Lo peor, lo peor era que sus hermosas hebras rubias ahora eran, ¡VERDES!

Eso fue todo, Naruto no pudo soportarlo y cayó desmayado al suelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sintió los ojos pesados y parpadeó repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, que le caían a los ojos.

—Parece que ya está despertando.

—Creo que tienes razón, Shikamaru-san —dijo Hinata.

—Al parecer la impresión fue demasiada —dijo Kakashi esta vez.

— ¿De qué impresión hablan? —dijo el rubio levantándose de un sofá de la oficina del hokage.

—De tu cabello verde, por supuesto —dijo Shikamaru con naturalidad.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi cabello es verde, no era una pesadilla?! —Naruto empezó a corretear histérico por la oficina de Kakashi, mientras Hinata trataba de calmarlo.

—Shikamaru —dijo Kakashi.

— ¿Si?

— ¡Cállate!

—Está bien.

Naruto se detuvo ante el espejo que había traído Shikamaru y casi, casi se vuelve a desmayar. Su cabello, su hermoso cabello rubio, herencia de su sexy padre, ya no estaba, ahora lo sustituía un horrible y feo verde vomito.

—Naruto, no te vuelvas a desmayar —advirtió el Hatake— que ya no tengo presupuesto para cambiar la alfombra cada vez que lo ensucias con tu feo cabello.

Naruto lloriqueó, mientras veía a su ahora verdoso cabello.

—Naruto-kun, no se ve tan…—Empezó a decir Hinata cuando Naruto volteó a mirarla— ok, si se ve mal, pero podríamos buscar a la persona que te lo vendió… ¿qué es lo que compraste para el cabello?

—Gel —dijo el rubio bajito.

— ¿Perdón? Naruto-kun no te escuché.

— ¡Gel! —gritó el rubio, haciéndose oír sobre la conversación de Shikamaru y Kakashi.

Hinata le miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno, podríamos buscar a la persona que te vendió el supuesto "gel" y decirle que te venda algo para quitar el color verde del cabello. Tal vez, el vendedor se confundió y te vendió un tinte para el cabello en vez de gel.

—Sí, vamos, ttebayo —asintió el ru…bueno, el ahora verdoso chico, entusiasmado de tener su cabello como antes.

— ¡Esperen! —Anunció Kakashi antes de que los chicos pudieran irse— tengo que comunicarles algo importante.

—Kakashi-sensei no ve que estoy algo apurado —dijo Naruto, jalando su cabello verde—. No tengo tiempo para sus tonterías.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —le reprendió suavemente la Hyuga. Puede que Naruto y Kakashi-sensei se tuvieran confianza pero el peliplata ahora el hokage y le debía respeto.

—Gracias, Hinata —dijo el peliplata sonriéndole a la joven. Naruto lo miró y sonrió falsamente.

—"_Y, sí lo veo otra vez cerca de mi Hinata-chan, esta paliza será como una caricia comparada con la que le daré y está vez utilizaré su técnica especial: mil años de dolor" —le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maquiavélica._

A Kakashi le salieron miles de gotitas en el rostro. Esa cara sólo significaba problemas para él.

—Naruto, Hinata —dijo Kakashi sensei, tratando de parecer serio y que el rubio no notará que estaba temblando de miedo, por su amenaza de hace algunos días— han sido elegidos para ir juntos a una misión —Naruto miró a Hinata con los ojos resplandecientes, pasar un tiempo a solas con la Hyuga era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Luego, se deprimió recordando su feo cabello verde. Diablos, iba a ser el hazmerreír de la aldea.

—Sí, hokage-sama —dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

—Su misión será cuidar a los niños de la villa de Las Cascadas —Hinata dio un respingo con la mención de la aldea—. Así es Hinata, te elegí a ti porque tú la conoces y haz hecho muchas misiones ahí. Naruto y tú se encargarán de cuidar a los niños de la villa porque muchos ladrones han estado secuestrando a los niños para hacerlos trabajar en unas minas escondidas en lo profundo del bosque de la villa. Su trabajo será capturarlos y traerlos a la aldea para entregarlos a sus respectivas aldeas y sean juzgados ahí.

—No se preocupe, Kakashi-sensei, esos torpes ladrones no podrán con mi fuerza, los atraparé sin sudar ni una gota, ttebayo —dijo Naruto al ver el gesto de preocupación en el rostro de Hinata y tratando de parecer "cool" frente a ella. Aunque el efecto no era muy bueno considerando su feo cabello verde.

—Ahhh, ahora que lo mencionas, Naruto. Recordé quién debe ser el líder de este equipo —Naruto sonrió—. Hinata, tú serás la líder del equipo—dijo Kakashi desinflando el ego del rubio.

Hinata estaba tan preocupada que no escuchó el nombramiento del hokage.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? —preguntó Kakashi y haciendo que Naruto la mirará preocupado también.

—Ehh —Hinata miró a uno y a otro e hizo una reverencia—. Disculpe, hokage-sama.

—No importa. Dije que sería tú la líder del equipo.

— ¿Yo? Pero, creí que…—miró a Naruto un tanto confusa—. ¡Hai! Iré a alistar mis cosas para la misión.

—Pero, pero, Hinata tú dijiste que me irías a ayudar…—la Hyuga salió de la oficina del hokage con rapidez y sin escuchar al rubio.

—Eso fue raro —dijo Kakashi mirando irse a la Hyuga pero cuando sintió la mirada molesta del rubio sobre él, apartó la mirada—. ¡No hice nada, no hice nada, lo juró! —Kakashi agitó los brazos temiendo que el rubio cumpliera su promesa de hace algunos días atrás.

—Más le vale —dijo Naruto más calmado.

Kakashi se maldecía por dentro al haberle enseñado esa técnica tan dolorosa al rubio pero se las cobraría con creces más tarde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto maldecía por dentro.

Había ido a buscar la tienda donde había comprado ese dichoso gel pero este se encontraba cerrado, y cuando había preguntado a algunas personas cuando regresaría el dueño, estas se rieron de su cabello.

—Ya ni siquiera me respetan por ser héroe de la villa —caminaba Naruto enfunfurruñado hacia la entrada de la aldea mientras un montón de gente lo miraba y aguantaba la risa—. ¡Una foto les durará más, ttebayo! —le gritó Naruto al grupo de gente que lo miraban.

Entonces, los flashes de cientos de cámaras de quien sabe dónde salieron, lo cegaron.

—Yo y mi bocota, ttebayo.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Hinata lo llamó desde la puerta de la aldea, agitando un brazo.

El rubio corrió hacia ella mientras dejaba un clon de sombra en el lugar.

— ¡Ahhh, mi cabello! —chilló el clon mientras era fotografiado por la aldea entera.

—Toma, ponte esto, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata cuando llegó a su lado y entregándole una gorra— esto hará que no se te vea el cabello y pases inadvertido.

— ¡Gracias Hinata-chan!

Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Q-qué?

Naruto se quedó de piedra.

Le había dicho, Hinata-chan en voz alta, usualmente lo decía cuando ella no estaba presente o en su mente, jamás se lo había dicho de frente, porque los sufijos sólo se les decía a las personas a las que les tenías gran aprecio aunque en su caso era más bien amor.

Naruto se sonrojó.

—Este…

—Lo mejor será irnos —dijo Hinata saliendo del shock.

—Sí.

—"Me dijo Hinata-chan" —pensaba la ojiperla, con ilusión sin que la viera el ex rubio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto se sentía nervioso.

Era cierto que pasar tiempo con Hinata era increíble, pero al mismo tiempo muy, muy vergonzoso. Sobre todo por su cabello verde vomito.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —Preguntó Hinata volteando a ver al rubio que se había quedado atrás— ¿no vienes?

—S-sí.

Llevaban siete horas desde que habían salido de la aldea y caminaban rumbo a la villa de Las Cascadas. Cada dos por tres, Naruto miraba de reojo a Hinata, admirando su belleza. Por supuesto, Hinata parecía tan concentrada en el camino que no parecía darse cuenta de nada y haciendo que Naruto pudiera verla todo lo que quisiera.

—Naruto-kun —dijo la chica haciendo saltar al rubio del susto.

—S-sí —respondió con cautela el rubio temiendo que la chica lo haya descubierto.

—Debemos apresurarnos, pronto será de noche y debemos encontrar un lugar para dormir. Aceleremos el paso.

—Sí, capitana —dijo Naruto haciendo un gesto militar a la pelinegra, quién rió divertida, contagiando al rubio y relajándolo. Era fácil estar con Hinata, no se sentía presionado o fingía ser otra persona; podía ser él mismo rubio hiperactivo, chillón y divertido sin el riesgo de salir golpeado por sus tonterías o criticado por decir cosas sinsentido, casi ni sentía que fuera una misión sino un paseo por el bosque. Se sonrojó y caminó al lado de la ojiperla.

Siguieron caminado por un tiempo más, hasta que la noche los atrapó en medio de un bosque grande y verde.

—Supongo que dormiremos aquí —dijo Hinata descargando su mochila en el suelo y mirando el lugar lleno de troncos.

—Por mí está bien —dijo Naruto haciendo lo mismo— ¡prepararé la fogata, ttebayo! Sakura-chan jamás me deja hacerlo pero ahora si podré porque ella no está aquí —dijo el ex rubio con entusiasmo.

Hinata rió, cuando Naruto se emocionaba parecía un niño pequeño.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Hinata? —preguntó el rubio, mirándola.

—Nada, nada —negó la chica— traeré un poco de agua.

—Está bien, ttebayo —dijo el Uzumaki, enfrascado en su tarea de encender la fogata.

Hinata caminó un pequeño trecho hasta que encontró un rio pequeño, con la ayuda de su Byakugan. Apenas, iba llenando su cantimplora con agua cuando escuchó unos chillidos y a Naruto corriendo.

— ¡Ahhh, me quemó, me quemó, ttebayo! —Naruto gritaba mientras las vendas de su mano derecha ardían en llamas.

—Ahora entiendo porque Sakura-san no lo dejaba encender fogatas —pensaba Hinata mientras veía al rubio corretear por el lugar, chillando por ayuda cuando tenía el agua a dos metros de sus narices—. Naruto-kun, por aquí está el río —dijo la Hyuga señalando el agua.

Naruto corrió hasta allí y hundió la mano en el agua.

— ¿Estas bien, Naruto-kun?

— ¡Ahhhh! —Naruto suspiró aliviado. Se sentía mejor, ahora que su mano no estaba en llamas.

—Naruto-kun, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tus vendas se estaban quemando? —Preguntó Hinata preocupada.

—Ehhh, pues…—Naruto recordó que mientras Hinata recolectaba agua, él se dedicaba a encender la fogata—. Lo logré, ttebayo —celebró el chico sin darse cuenta que una tira de su vendaje se había soltado y empezaba a quemarse— ya me gustaría que Sakura-chan me vea en estos momentos —luego de esto se dio cuenta que se incendiaba y salió corriendo buscando ayuda.

Hinata rió.

—Naruto-kun, sólo a ti te podrían pasar estas cosas.

—Sí, Jejjee —rió el ninja de Konoha, rascándose la nuca en gesto nervioso. Hinata, de repente, tomó su mano, sobresaltando al chico— ¿q-qué haces?

—Sólo quiero revisar si te heriste la mano —Hinata contempló las vendas chamuscadas del chico— lo mejor será que te las quites. No sé cuánto daño te hiciste y sería peligroso que tuvieras una herida antes de una misión.

Naruto se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—N-no creo que sea necesario…

—Sí, lo es, Naruto-kun. Puedes tener heridas graves. Vamos, tengo en mi mochila una pomada para las heridas.

Naruto no protestó y se dejó guiar por Hinata de regreso al campamento.

—Bien —dijo la Hyuga sentándose en un árbol caído y tomando su mochila en busca de la pomada—. Aquí esta —sonrió triunfante, pero al mirar a Naruto se dio cuenta que él estaba parado, alejado un tanto de ella— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que curé tus heridas, Naruto-kun?

— ¡Sí, ttebayo! —Exclamó Naruto con demasiado entusiasmo, pero su entusiasmo decayó—. Es sólo que…—Naruto tomó su mano—…es sólo que no quiero que la veas.

Hinata parpadeó confundida pero al notar la vergüenza del chico, sonrió.

—Naruto-kun, no tienes que porque sentirte así. Sé que perdiste tu brazo derecho en tu batalla con Uchiha-san. Tú mismo me lo contaste hace un tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo sé, es que no me gusta que nadie la vea. "En especial tú" —quiso agregar esto último el Uzumaki pero no se atrevió.

— ¿Por qué? Si es una muestra de tu amistad con Uchiha-san y lo buen amigo que has sido y eres con él. Deberías sentirte orgulloso, Naruto-kun, nadie se sacrificaría por un amigo como tú lo hiciste con Uchiha-san.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tú crees eso? —Hinata asintió sonriendo— entonces, cúrame —Naruto se sentó al lado de la chica, extendiendo su mano.

Mientras, Hinata le quitaba los vendajes de la mano. El Uzumaki la contempló sintiendo algo cálido en su interior, nunca, nadie se había preocupado por él de la manera en que Hinata lo hacía en estos momentos.

Y se sentía bien, se sentía querido y eso le agradaba.

—Al parecer está bien —dijo Hinata analizando con ojo crítico la mano de Naruto. El Uzumaki se removió incomodo cuando los dedos de Hinata recorrieron su palma y presionó sus nudillos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada es sólo que…

— ¿Qué?

—Es que no le enseñado a nadie esta mano sin vendas, nunca, siempre me sentido un tanto acomplejado con su aspecto, así que por eso siempre la he cubierto con las vendas —confesó Naruto un tanto avergonzado—. Tú eres la primera persona que la ve sin vendas— Hinata guardó silencio y sólo esparció la pomada en la mano del jinchuriki— ¿Hinata?

—No deberías sentirte mal, Naruto-kun. Eres un gran shinobi y como todos tienes cicatrices que prueban tu valentía. Además, yo…—Hinata guardó la pomada y le puso unas nuevas vendas al chico—. Yo nunca te voy a juzgar —los ojos de Hinata lo miraron con fijeza, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojará y desviará la mirada—. Ya está, Naruto-kun.

—Gracias, Hinata.

—De nada.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando un largo rato.

— ¡Prepararé ramen! —Naruto se levantó de golpe, alejándose de Hinata, y haciendo que la chica lo viera confundida.

Mientras, Naruto al darle la espalda a la ojiperla, acarició con suavidad su mano y sonrió con una sonrisa boba.

Ojala, que siguiera teniendo tantos accidentes para que Hinata siempre lo curará.

Después de una cena preparada por Naruto (empeñándose a que Hinata no cocinará, aunque la verdad sólo hirvió agua, así que no fue un gran esfuerzo que digamos), Naruto y Hinata estaban listos para dormir.

—Hoy hace mucho calor —dijo Hinata estirando su saco de dormir en el suelo y echándose encima de él— creo que hoy no armaré la tienda de dormir.

— ¿No? —dijo Naruto dudoso.

—No, —dijo Hinata estirándose— además, me gusta mirar las estrellas —dijo la chica señalando el cielo, donde unas pequeñas pero brillantes estrellas aparecían en el firmamento— son muy hermosas. ¿Por qué no te echas a mirarlas? —dijo Hinata señalando el saco de dormir del rubio para que lo estirara a su lado.

—Si —dijo Naruto y con rapidez lo estiró al lado de la pelinegra.

—Hermosas, ¿verdad? —dijo Hinata señalando las estrellas.

—Sí…—dijo Naruto pero no estaba mirando a las estrellas sino a Hinata.

Sin agregar nada más, ambos quedaron dormidos a la luz de la luna y las bellas estrellas en el firmamento como compañía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una mañana esplendorosa, cuando Naruto y Hinata caminaban uno al lado del otro conversando animadamente, cercanos a llegar a la villa de Las Cascadas.

—Hinata, —Naruto volteó a ver a la chica— cuando Kakashi-sensei dijo que conocías la villa de Las Cascadas, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

—Ahhh, eso —Hinata sonrió— cuando terminó la cuarta guerra ninja, hokage-sama me mandó a Kiba-kun, a Shino-kun y a mí a esa aldea a ayudarlos a recuperarse de todo lo ocurrido, les llevamos alimentos, ropas y conocí a muchas personas, especialmente a unos niños en un orfanato y a Hotaru —esto último lo dijo con gesto ilusionado.

— ¿Hotaru? —Preguntó Naruto, dándose cuenta de la carita emocionada de Hinata al mencionar ese nombre— acaso, acaso, ¿no es ese un nombre de chico?

— ¡Claro que es nombre de chico! No creo que muchas chicas se llamen Hotaru —Rió Hinata—. Es por ello, que estoy ansiosa por llegar a la villa. Quiero ver a Hotaru.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, es el chico más increíble que he conocido en mi vida.

Ouch, eso duele, sóbate, Naruto.

— ¿En serio? —Dijo Naruto, sintiéndose celoso y viendo la cara ilusionada de Hinata al nombrar al dichoso Hotaru.

—Sí, él es increíble y muy, muy lindo.

— ¿Así? —dijo Naruto.

Naruto celoso: modo On.

—Ya quiero que lo conozcas. Seguro se llevarán muy bien.

—Claaaaaaaaaaaro —dijo Naruto, planeando cosas no muy buenas para el dichoso Hotaru.

Después de unos quince minutos, ambos shinobis se detuvieron en lo alto de una ladera.

—Llegamos —anunció Hinata, señalando un pequeño pueblito rodeado de abundante vegetación y una gran cascada que caía majestuosamente y formaba un esplendoroso río—. La villa de Las Cascadas.

Ambos shinobis bajaron caminando tranquilamente, según la propia Hinata, a los habitantes de la villa no le gustaban mucho los ninjas por sus malas experiencias en el pasado. Así que no debían causar mucho alboroto.

—Te va a encantar el lugar, Naruto-kun, aquí las personas son muy amables y alegres —mientras caminaban Hinata comentaba una y otra cosa del pueblo, las personas que allí vivían, las actividades que allí realizaban y los festivales que se celebraban; Naruto, entonces se dio cuenta que en realidad la cuarta guerra ninja no sólo había afectado a las cinco naciones ninja, sino también se habían visto afectados ciudades pequeñas y pequeños pueblitos como la villa de Las Cascadas.

Entonces, antes que Naruto o Hinata pudieran darse cuenta, un grupo de mujeres aparecieron rodeando al rubio.

— ¡Bienvenido, guapo!

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

— ¡Miren que músculos!

Todos estos y otros comentarios hicieron sonrojar a Naruto y molestar a Hinata. Vamos, que la chica ya tenía suficiente con las fangirls del rubio para ahora soportar lo mismo. Pero, antes que la ojiperla pudiera apartar a esas entrometidas mujeres, una voz interrumpió el momento.

—Por favor, chicas —una mujer de 35 años de curvilínea figura y de cabello y ojos negros, apareció en escena—. Déjenlo respirar.

— ¡Mitarashi-san! —exclamó con sorpresa la Hyuga al ver a la mujer.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —Se emocionó la mujer al ver a la ojiperla—. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Miró al rubio, quién sostenía su gorra por el fuerte viento que corría y tratando de que no viera su verdoso cabello—. ¿Quién es él? Acaso, ¿es tu novio?

— ¡Mitarashi-san! —Hinata se sonrojó a la par que el rubio y negó—. ¡Usted siempre con sus bromas! Él es Naruto Uzumaki y es mi compañero de equipo. El rubio sonrió, aun sonrojado y la saludó—. El hokage nos mandó aquí.

—Oh —la sonrisa de la mujer decayó un poco, pero luego volvió a sonreír fantásticamente—. Pero, vengan, vengan a mi casa. Los niños estarán encantados de volver a verte, Hinata. Tú también, "amigo" de Hinata —insinuó pícaramente la mujer abochornando al rubio.

—Soy Naruto —protestó el rubio pero al ver que las mujeres lo dejaban atrás decidió seguirlas.

—Estas muy guapa, Hinata —alagó la mujer sonriéndole a la ojiperla—. Hotaru estará muy feliz de verte.

— ¿De verdad? —Hinata se sonrojó un poco—. Gracias, Mitarashi-san.

—Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru —rezongó el rubio haciendo pucheros y sintiéndose celoso — ese nombre ya me está cansando.

—Bienvenidos —anunció de repente Mitarashi abriendo los brazos y señalando una casa antigua y en mal estado, justo en el momento que un hombre alto y corpulento tomado de la mano de un niño pequeño, salían a recibirlos.

— ¡Hotaru! —Gritó Hinata corriendo hacia ellos, contenta.

—Ese es Hotaru —se preguntó Naruto dándose cuenta que no sería tan fácil meterse con un tipo como aquel. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el niño se soltó del agarre del adulto y corrió a abrazar a la ojiperla.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —gritó el niño feliz, abrazando a la chica.

—Ehhh, —Naruto señaló al hombre y luego al niño y se rascó la cabeza confundido— ¿Quién demonios es Hotaru?

La risa de Mitarashi se escuchó detrás de Naruto y el rubio volteó a verla sin entender.

—Él es Hotaru, —dijo la mujer señalando al niño, quién le comentaba a la ojiperla al parecer una travesura que había hecho, mientras Hinata lo escuchaba atentamente— y él es Rock —dijo señalando al hombre quién le extendió una mano y la estrechó con el rubio.

—Mucho gusto —dijo él.

—Es mi mano derecha en el orfanato y él que me ayuda a cuidar a los niños.

En ese momento, llegó Hinata acompañado del pequeño Hotaru.

—Mira, Naruto-kun, él es Hotaru —dijo la ojiperla presentándole al niño—. Hotaru, él es Naruto Uzumaki, es un ninja de mi villa y estaremos juntos en esta misión.

—Hola pequeño —dijo Naruto agachándose hasta la altura del niño y sonriéndole—. ¿Cómo estás? —Hotaru se acercó al rubio y sonriéndole angélicamente, le proporcionó un pisotón tipo burro salvaje salido del corral (o sea, sin misericordia, y con una pequeña sonrisa malvada) al pobre e inocente pie del rubio, que no le había hecho nada—. ¡Ahhhh, justo en mi callito, joder! (¿acaso creían que los ninjas no sufrían de pie de atleta? Hey, que ellos son también gente, de manga pero eran gente) —Naruto se tomó el pie y empezó a saltar a la pata coja.

—Naruto-kun —exclamó Hinata preocupada— ¡Hotaru! —Le regaño la ojiperla al niño al verlo— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Es que…es que creí que tenía un insecto en el pie y quise ayudarlo para que no le picará —dijo el niño con inocencia y rostro angelical.

—Oh, Hotaru, ¡qué lindo y amable eres! —Hinata le sonrió al niño, abrazándole. Éste sonrió y gustoso recibió el abrazo y cuando nadie lo veía le sacó la lengua al rubio, burlándose de él.

A Naruto le salió una venita hinchada en la frente. ¡Ese niño lo había hecho a propósito!

—Ese niño del mal —dijo el rubio entre dientes.

— ¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun? —Preguntó Hinata, soltando al niño y acercándosele.

—Sí, gracias, Hinata —pero al ver la sonrisa burlona del niño se le ocurrió una idea y fingiendo una cara de dolor, negó—. La verdad es que no, Hinata. Me duele muchísimo mi pie, ttebayo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayudé a levantarte, Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata solícita a ayudarle. El rubio asintió con gesto lastimero. Hinata le pasó un brazo por la cintura del rubio y dejo que éste pasara un brazo por sus hombros. Aunque la escena parecía muy romántica, ya que ambos parecían caminar como una pareja de novios, sólo Naruto se dio cuenta de la situación, ya que al parecer Hinata estaba más pendiente de que no se cayera.

Rock y Mitarashi entraron y le abrieron la puerta para que pudieran pasar, mientras hacían eso, Hotaru se quedó atrás vigilando que el rubio no se sobrepasara con su querida Hinata-chan y cuando ellos pasaron por su lado, el rubio le sacó la lengua y le hizo el signo de la victoria con la mano, haciendo enojar al pequeño.

—Me las vas a pagar, Uzumaki —dijo Hotaru frunciendo el ceño— aún no termina la guerra.

Mientras, caminaban por los corredores de esa gran casa, se encontraron con muchos niños, quiénes se detuvieron a saludar a Hinata y saludaron respetuosamente al rubio cuando éste se presentó, haciendo molestar más al pequeño Hotaru, que los espiaba a lo lejos.

—Rock —dijo Mitarashi llamando al hombre, cuando llegaron a las afueras de una pequeña sala— llama a los niños al comedor para su respectivo almuerzo. Yo le informaré sobre la situación a Naruto y a Hinata.

—Está bien —dijo el hombre y salió dando una reverencia.

—Pasen, —dijo la mujer, señalándole un sofá de tres piezas donde los chicos se sentaron esperando que hablará Mitarashi—. Para que puedan entender lo que sucede debo contarles mi pasado —la mujer suspiró— nací en la aldea de la lluvia, —contó Mitarashi— en un pequeño pueblito que no podía mantenerse económicamente, mis padres murieron cuando cumplí los ocho años en una cruenta guerra entre aldeas que nunca antes había oído mencionar, sin padres o casa donde regresar, viví deambulando de un lugar a otro pero cuando cumplí los doce años, empecé a viajar por diferentes aldeas, allí encontré a Rock. Él y yo encontramos a muchos niños abandonados y decidí cuidarlos. Llegue aquí encontré esta casa deshabitada, los crié aquí en esta pequeña casa que con el tiempo empezó a mejorar por la ayuda de los aldeanos, pero hace algunos meses un grupo de hombres han intentado secuestrar a los niños para hacerlos trabajar en una mina—Mitarashi derramó lágrimas de tristeza—. Aunque he intentado por todos los medios que se vayan e incluso les he pagado dinero, ellos no quieren irse. Por eso, le pide ayuda al hokage, amó a todos mis niños y no deseó que les pase nada; por favor, Naruto, Hinata ayúdenme a proteger a estos niños son mi mayor tesoro —les pidió suplicante.

—Mitarashi-san, yo no sabía nada de esto —dijo Hinata conmovida por las acciones tan nobles de aquella mujer y el terrible pasado que había tenido.

Naruto se encontraba igual o más conmovido que la ojiperla, sentía que aquella mujer había hecho lo mismo con esos niños, como Iruka lo había hecho con él cuando era un niño triste y solitario. Los había salvado y les había dado amor y cariño, sobre cualquier otra cosa.

—No se preocupe, Mitarashi-san —dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiento y golpeando su pecho— le prometo que cuidaré a todos los niños con mi vida, ¡es una promesa, ttebayo!

—Sí, yo también —dijo Hinata apoyando al rubio—, yo también prometo cuidarlos con mi vida si es necesario.

Mitarashi sonrió a los jóvenes ninjas.

—Gracias, chicos, sabía que podía contar con ustedes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban fuera de la casa de Mitarashi revisando los alrededores, buscando sospechosos, trampas o cualquier movimiento de alarma.

—Nada —dijo Hinata, quién había dado una vuelta por la aldea y había revisado con su Byakugan, posibles sospechosos.

—Aquí tampoco —le avisó Naruto. Ambos habían tomado en serio esta misión y daban su mayor esfuerzo buscando encontrar a los tipos que amenazan a Mitarashi y a los niños.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! —Mitarashi apareció, agitando un brazo.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo? —preguntó Hinata, preocupada.

—No, no —negó la mujer— es sólo que ya está preparada la cena. Los niños los esperan en el comedor.

Ambos ninjas se miraron.

—No tenía que molestarse —dijo Naruto, apenado.

—Claro que sí, —les dijo la mujer— ustedes, nos están protegiendo, debemos recompensarle por ello. Vamos, —alentó la mujer y ni Naruto ni Hinata pudieron negarse. Cuando llegaron al comedor, vieron a todos niños reunidos listos para cenar, esperándoles.

—Hinata-chan —el pequeño Hotaru, saludó a la ojiperla e hizo espacio para que se sentará a su lado. La ojiperla sonrió y se acercó al lugar, acompañada de Naruto.

El pequeño arrugó el ceño, celoso, al ver a Naruto. Ese chico le caía mal, buscaba la atención de Hinata a toda costa y encima siempre le veía con cara boba cuando la chica se encontraba distraída, así que hizo todo lo posible para que Hinata-chan se sentará a su lado, pero el ninja de Konoha se dio cuenta de ello y con rapidez se sentó al lado del niño y haciendo que la ojiperla se sentará a su lado, y alejada del niño.

—Bueno, niños —dijo Mitarashi, haciendo que los pequeños la miraran— a cenar.

Los niños atacaron la comida mientras Mitarashi conversaba animadamente con Hinata.

— ¿Qué pretendes, ninja con cara de idiota? —susurró por lo bajo Hotaru para que sólo Naruto lo oyera.

—Que te importa, enano —le dijo a su vez Naruto, mirando mal al niño.

—No te voy a permitir acercarte a Hinata-chan con sucias intenciones —le advirtió el niño, mirándole mal.

— ¿Sucias intenciones? —Repitió Naruto, incrédulo— yo no tengo sucias intenciones.

—Claro que sí, te he visto ver a Hinata-chan con cara de zopenco cuando crees que nadie se da cuenta.

Naruto se sonrojó.

—Yo no…—intentó negarlo pero la verdad es que si lo había hecho y mucho—. ¡Ya, cállate!

— ¿Ves? Ni puedes negarlo —le dijo Hotaru mirándole mal— ninja idiota.

—Hey, tenme más respeto, enano. Que yo estoy protegiendo tu maleducado trasero.

—Sí, claro —dijo con sorna el pequeño.

Naruto y Hotaru se miraron con rayitos en sus ojos.

— ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Hotaru? —preguntó Hinata, mirándoles— ¿quieren más bolas de arroz?

— ¡Sí! —Dijeron ambos a la vez y se miraron— ¡yo lo dije primero! —volvieron a repetir y fruncieron el ceño, mandándose rayitos con la mirada, haciendo que a Hinata le saliera una gotita en la nuca.

—Chicos, por favor, no peleen —le pidió la ojiperla.

Ambos voltearon a verla.

— ¡No estamos peleando! —Volvieron a decir y se miraron— ¡no me repitas!

Mitarashi sentada al lado de Hinata, negó.

—Naruto, ¿por qué no traes el pastel de chocolate que está en la cocina? —le preguntó la mujer, tratando de calmar el momento.

—Sí, claro, ttebayo —le respondió gustoso el chico.

—Mejor voy yo —dijo Hotaru señalándose— seguro que este bobo lo tira a medio camino.

—Yo jamás haría eso, ttebayo. No soy tan torpe —se defendió el Uzumaki.

Ejem Borutothemovie ejem, XD.

Naruto muy digno de sí mismo fue a la cocina sin darse cuenta que Hotaru lo seguía de cerca.

— ¿Y, ahora, como llevó esto? —se preguntó el chico rascándose el cabello. La torta de chocolate de Mitarashi era increíblemente grande—. Bueno, —se encogió de hombros, era un ninja después de todo, tomó la base del pastel con las dos manos— no pesa demasiado —se dijo confiado pero apenas acabó de decir esto cuando un balón de futbol impactó en el pastel haciendo caer la mitad del pastel al suelo— ¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo?

—Te dije que se te iba a caer el pastel, torpe —dijo Hotaru riéndose de Naruto.

— ¡Tú! —Señaló el Uzumaki, irritado— eres un…—pero lo que sea que Naruto iba decirle quedó a la mitad, porque el pobre sin darse cuenta por donde pisaba, resbaló de cara hacia el chocolate y ensuciándose toda la ropa en el proceso.

—Que torpe eres —se reía Hotaru burlándose de la suerte del ninja. Pero sin darse cuenta que Naruto tomaba chocolate en una mano hasta que se lo lanzó en la cara.

—Ahora si te ves mejor —dijo Naruto, burlón.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto, ninja de pacotilla —amenazó el pequeño, quitándose el chocolate del rostro y tirándolo al suelo.

—No te tengo miedo, niño come mocos —dijo Naruto, desafiante.

Naruto y Hotaru se miraron y cada uno tomó un lado de la cocina como trinchera. Y sin más, ambos empezaron a tirarse cualquier cosa que encontrarán en su camino desde: comida, agua sucia, restos de basura. Lo único que les importaba era ensuciar más al otro, sin importar ensuciarse a sí mismos en el proceso. Era una guerra a muerte, y era ganar o ganar, sin importar qué, o cómo, salvo el de ensuciar al otro.

Todo iba bastante parejo, hasta que Hotaru formó una bola de masa con las manos en una combinación de arroz, chocolate y algo que preferiría no saber, le tiró a Naruto en la cabeza, haciéndole caer la gorra que le tapaba su cabello verde.

Todo quedó en silencio, hasta que unas potentes y burlonas carcajadas escaparon de la boca de Hotaru.

—No te burles, enano.

—Es que…—risas—…no puedo—risas—…parar de reír —y Hotaru empezó a reírse, burlándose de Naruto.

— ¡Cállate!

—Ja, ja, ja, ¿Qué te paso en el cabello? Parece como si un duende te hubiera vomitado encima.

Naruto no aguantó más y le tiró un pedazo de puré que encontró en una olla.

Y con eso, la batalla de comida más rara del mundo comenzó en la cocina de Mitarashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se escucharon fuertes ruidos provenientes de la cocina y Hinata creyendo que eran los secuestradores, corrió hacia allí con Mitarashi a su lado.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina un desastre de proporciones colosales le esperaban: el techo y las paredes estaban sucias con manchas de chocolate derritiéndose, había un montón de arroz tirado en el suelo, un cosa amarilla y de aspecto sospechoso colgaba del repostero donde se preparaba la comida y en el centro de todo el desastre estaban Naruto y Hotaru bañados de pies a cabeza de una extraña combinación de chocolate, fideos y harina.

— ¡Él fue! —se señalaron mutuamente, cuando las vieron en la cocina, echándole la culpa al otro, en gesto infantil.

— ¡CASTIGADOS! —Gritó Mitarashi, haciendo temblar a sus próximas víctimas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿No cree que fue demasiado dura con Hotaru, Mitarashi-san? —preguntó dubitativa Hinata, mirando el castigo impuesto por la mujer a los dos alborotadores.

—No lo creo —dijo la mujer, molesta.

—Pero, ¿también a Naruto-kun?

—Él, sobre todo que es un ninja, debería tener más disciplina además de ser el mayor —en ese momento, Naruto estaba sentado en una banquita en un rincón de la habitación de cara a la pared con un sombrerito puntiagudo de papel donde rezaba la palabra: "baka" con tinta roja (como aquellos antiguos castigos, donde castigaba la maestra), Hotaru estaba al otro extremo de la habitación en la misma posición—. Bien, ustedes dos estarán castigados aquí hasta al anochecer.

—Pero…

—Calla, Naruto o te castigaré más tiempo —le advirtió Mitarashi haciéndolo ponerse pálido. Mitarashi infundía mucho miedo cuando se ponía en ese papel de madre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de cumplir el humillante castigo de Mitarashi y limpiar toda la cocina del desastre causado por él y Hotaru, Naruto había sido asignado a cuidarlos fuera de la casa y evitar futuros problemas en la casa. Entonces, escuchó un alboroto y vio a todos los niños del orfanato saliendo, cargados de sacos de dormir y almohadas, a Rock cargando grandes leños, a Mitarashi con bolsas llenas de malvaviscos y finalmente a Hinata, quién ayudaba a una pequeña niña rubia de preciosos ojos negros a cargar su propio saco de dormir.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Le sonrió Hinata cuando lo vio y caminando con la niña a su lado se acercó al chico de Konoha—. Mira, Naruto-kun, te presento a Kumiko-chan —le dijo presentándole a la niña, quién tímidamente lo saludo con una pequeña reverencia— estuvo un poco enferma estos días, pero ahora ya se encuentra mejor —Naruto miró a la niña, en verdad, era adorable, con sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos tímidos, le hacía recordar a la Hinata de doce años.

—Hola, pequeña, ¿Cómo estás? —le sonrió Naruto, con cariño.

—Hola —dijo Kumiko con una voz suave y bajita—. Hinata-san, llevaré mis cosas —le dijo la pequeña rubia y corrió donde los demás niños alistaban sus bolsas de dormir.

—Discúlpala, es un poco tímida con las personas —le dijo Hinata, suspirando.

—A mí me agrada —Dijo Naruto—. "Al menos no es como el escandaloso y maleducado de Hotaru" —pensó Naruto, mirando a la niña, quién se sonrojó cuando Hotaru paso por su lado, cargando su propio saco de dormir—. A todo esto, Hinata, ¿por qué todos están saliendo de la casa, con sacos de dormir?

—Oh, cierto —dijo Hinata recordando que el rubio no sabía nada—. Pues, veras como han pasado dos días sin que aparezcan esos banditos, Mitarashi-san decidió celebrarlo organizando una pijamada al aire libre.

—Eso suena genial, ttebayo —asintió Naruto con entusiasmo—. Yo también quiero participar.

—Sí, por supuesto. Mitarashi-san me dijo que te avisará. Vamos a hacer una fogata, comer malvaviscos, cantar canciones y a contar cuentos de terror —dijo Hinata con entusiasmo, sin darse cuenta que Naruto se puso azul y puso una cara de terror. Él le tenía horror a todo lo que tenía que ver con fantasmas, espantos y cosas del más allá. Si se quedaba en la pijamada iba a hacer el ridículo y chillar como niña chiquita delante de Hinata y la verdad, esos últimos días ya le habían sucedido tantas cosas vergonzosas que preferiría evitarlos.

—Yo…yo pre…preferiría cuidar alrededor —tartamudeó Naruto para que no se notará que se moría del miedo. Joder, era un ninja, pero también era un jodido miedoso—. Alguien debe vigilar —dijo, tratando de parecer un chico rudo, aunque fallo estrepitosamente cuando sintió las rodillas temblarle como gelatina.

—Naruto-kun…

—No te preocupes, Hinata, quédate con los niños —dijo el Uzumaki y salió corriendo.

Hinata suspiró y arrastrando los pies, regresó, sin darse cuenta que un grupo de diez hombres, miraba toda la escena, escondidos.

—El ninja de Konoha se fue y sólo dejó a la chica cuidando a los mocosos —dijo un hombre corpulento y líder del grupo de ladrones—. Vamos, ahora.

— ¡Hai! —las sombras desaparecieron.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan? —preguntó el pequeño Hotaru, cuando la ojiperla se sentó a su lado con una mirada triste en la cara.

—Nada.

—Y, ¿dónde está, ese ninja con cara de idiota? —preguntó Hotaru, buscando al rubio a su alrededor.

—Hotaru, por favor, no hables así de Naruto-kun. Él es mi compañero de equipo en esta misión, es un gran shinobi y un amigo muy importante para mí.

—Tal vez —concedió el niño, con algo de fastidio— pero sigue teniendo cara de idiota.

Hinata negó.

No entendía porque Hotaru se llevaba tan mal con Naruto.

—Se terminaron los malvaviscos —anunció Mitarashi— Kumiko, ¿podrías traer más?

La niña sentada un poco alejada de los demás, se sorprendió pero asintió.

—Sí —dijo levantándose y regresando a la casa.

—Esa niña sí que es rara —dijo Hotaru, viéndola irse.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —interrogó Hinata, mirándolo.

—Es que siempre está sola, no juega con nadie y cuando le habló siempre se sonroja y tartamudea.

A Hinata ese comportamiento se le hacía muy familiar.

— ¿Sólo se porta así cuando estas cerca de ella, Hotaru?

—Sí.

Hinata rió.

—Ahora entiendo, voy hablar con ella.

— ¡No te muevas! —intervino una voz saliendo de las sombras. Un grupo de hombres, dirigidos por aquel hombre rodeando a los niños, a Mitarashi, a Rock y a Hinata.

—Hotaru, quédate detrás de mí —dijo Hinata activando su Byakugan y enfrentando a esos hombres.

—Vaya, vaya una Hyuga, esto será divertido. Yo me haré cargó de ella, ustedes vayan tras los niños —los hombres se dispersaron y Hinata se sintió frustrada cuando intentó salvarlos pero el tipo no dejaba acercarse a ayudar—. Primero tendrás que derrotarme a mí, antes de que intentes salvarlos.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —gritó Hotaru cuando un hombre lo atrapó junto a algunos niños.

— ¡Hotaru! —Hinata vio con impotencia como el niño era amarrado y amordazado. Furiosa se volteó hacia el tipo—. Te derrotaré y salvaré a los niños.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Hinata —dijo Naruto, cerrando los ojos y con flores en las manos— tú, de verdad, me gustas ttebayo —extendió las flores hacia adelante y cuando abrió los ojos vio a una ardilla mirándolo con gesto enamorado— ¿eh? No, no espera no te lo decía a ti —negó el Uzumaki, no vaya a ser que le pase lo mismo como con ese armadillo medio raro que se encariño demasiado con él cuando entrenaba para controlar a Kurama. La ardilla le hizo mala cara y se fue, ofendida—. Ahhh, ¿por qué tengo que atraer a los animales más raros del mundo y no tener la suerte de gustarle a la chica que me gusta? —se preguntó Naruto sentándose en una roca y jugando con las flores de sus manos.

Toda la culpa la tenía Toneri, si él no hubiera…entonces, él, Naruto estaría feliz con Hinata y no ahí, pasando tantas situaciones vergonzosas, con sus propios sentimientos revueltos, lleno de timidez y vergüenza.

Entonces, Naruto se levantó de golpe cuando sintió chakras poderosos provenientes de la casa de Mitarashi.

—Hinata…—Naruto salió corriendo y no se detuvo hasta llegar a las inmediaciones de la casa. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio el lugar destruido, la fogata donde se sentaban los niños, apagada y para su horror vio a Hinata en el suelo, con una herida en la cabeza— Hinata —la tomó en sus brazos y trató de despertarla.

Unos pasos se escucharon en el lugar y volteando Naruto vio a la pequeña Kumiko, acercándose temerosa.

—Hinata-san —la niña al ver a Hinata herida empezó a llorar.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Hinata-san intentó protegernos pero fue herida por ese tipo malo —le contó la niña aun con lágrimas en los ojos—. Se llevaron a todos y a H-Hotaru con ellos —Kumiko lloró más fuerte.

— ¿Cómo fue que no te llevaron a ti?

—Yo estaba en la casa cuando ocurrió todo y cuando intenté salir, Hinata-san me dijo que me escondiera y ese tipo malo le hizo daño.

Naruto apretó los puños, furioso.

—Lo mejor será llevar a Hinata a la casa para curarla —Kumiko asintió y siguiendo al Uzumaki ambos entrenaron en la casa, donde Naruto dejo a la aun inconsciente Hinata y acarició sus cabellos.

—Aquí hay un botiquín —dijo la pequeña Kumiko entregándoselo a Naruto. Éste procedió a curar a Hinata, que presentaba algunos golpes pero nada de cuidado.

—Demonios esos idiotas aprovecharon que no estaba para atacarlos —dijo Naruto molesto. No podía creer que había dejado a Hinata enfrentando sola a esos tipos. Pero también se sentía sumamente orgulloso de la ojiperla, quién había dado todo de sí, para proteger a los niños.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata cuando despertó y vio al Uzumaki curándole las heridas.

— ¡Hinata! —Naruto exclamó viéndola ya despierta— que bien, ya estés mejor.

—Yo…—la Hyuga vio alrededor y se dio cuenta que sólo Naruto y Kumiko estaban allí— se los llevaron, ¿verdad? Falle, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó desalentada Hinata al ver incumplida su misión y promesa con Mitarashi.

—No te preocupes Hinata, los encontraremos.

—Pero fallé no los pude proteger —Hinata se apartó de Naruto y se levantó del sillón molesta consigo misma—. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte y deje que se los llevarán y yo…

—Te digo Hinata, no. Te lo prometo Hinata, que los recuperaremos —dijo Naruto tomando a Hinata por los hombros y hablándole decidido— y recuerda que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Hinata vio la determinación de Naruto y sonrió, confiada.

—Sí, tienes razón, Naruto-kun —y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le dio un rápido abrazo al Uzumaki, sonrojándole—. Gracias, siempre me levantas el ánimo.

—Ah, si…bueno…yo…—Naruto se rascó la cabeza, nervioso.

Kumiko sólo suspiró viendo la escena. Le encantaba la pareja que formaban Naruto y Hinata.

—Bien —dijo Hinata separándose de Naruto sin darse cuenta de la molestia del rubio por no tener un abrazo más prolongado— tengo una idea— corrió dentro de la casa y después de revolver entre muchas cosas, Hinata apareció con un montón de ropa en sus manos.

— ¿Ropa? ¿Para qué necesitamos ropa? —preguntó Naruto dudoso.

—Vamos a disfrazarnos —respondió Hinata, revolviendo en la ropa y buscando ropa del tamaño de Kumiko—. Cuando estuve peleando contra el jefe de los bandidos, escuche que se dirigirían a la montaña Oscura y si nos disfrazamos no nos reconocerán y podremos infiltrarnos ahí sin que se den cuenta.

— ¿La montaña Oscura? —repitió Kumiko en un susurro, llamando la atención de los dos ninjas.

— ¿Qué pasa con la montaña Oscura, ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto viendo a la niña temblar.

—Dicen que existe un tesoro ahí, en el corazón de la montaña —explicó Kumiko, asustada— y dicen que sólo el corazón puro de un niño puede encontrar ese tesoro. Muchos niños se han perdido ahí, tratando de encontrarlo.

Naruto y Hinata intercambiaron una mirada.

—Es por eso que quieren a los niños —dijo Naruto, y Hinata asintió de acuerdo con las palabras del Uzumaki—. Hinata debemos apurarnos.

— ¡Hai!

A Naruto siendo que no debían reconocerlo, le dio el disfraz de un anciano y así no llamar la atención.

A Kumiko le dio un lindo kimono, con dibujo de mariposas adornándole.

Y finalmente para Hinata:

—Bien, ya estoy lista —dijo Hinata apareciendo con un hermoso vestido que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y dejándole ver a Naruto sus perfectas curvas—. ¿Vamos?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza como si le hubiera entrado agua a los oídos y asintió embobado. Kumiko atrás de Naruto reía divertida por las actitudes tan lindas de Naruto por Hinata.

**PRESENTE**.

Y fue así como tomando aquellos disfraces que Hinata confeccionó ambos shinobis y Kumiko se adentraron por aquellos peligrosos caminos, decididos a rescatar a los pequeños entre ellos: Hotaru, y los adultos: Mitarashi y Rock.

—Sigue picándome esta cosa —se volvió a quejar Naruto, haciendo que Hinata lo mirará.

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun pero fue lo único que encontré para cubrir tu cabello verde.

—Sí, ya sé, sólo que esta cosa me da picazón, ttebayo.

—Ya estamos llegando a la base de la montaña Oscura —dijo Kumiko que aun a pesar de tener miedo al lugar se le veía decidida a salvar a sus amigos y sus protectores.

Y tenía razón porque apenas doblaron en una esquina una gran montaña rocosa les dio la bienvenida y también un gran grupo de hombres.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó un gran hombre de cabellos negros, mirándoles con desconfianza.

—Él es el líder —le susurró Hinata al oído de Naruto, quien asintió. La ojiperla sonriendo se acercó al hombre—. Hola, sólo somos viajeros y deseamos llegar al siguiente pueblo, nos dijeron que si tomábamos este camino llegaríamos más fácil.

El hombre miró a Hinata con un gesto atrevido que la ojiperla ignoró y que a Naruto le hirvió la sangre. Ese tipo…

—Sabes, lindura. ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros y dejas a ese vejete y a esa niña? —Dijo el tipo mirando con desprecio a Naruto y a Kumiko—. Vamos a divertirnos mucho, te lo aseguro.

Hinata se sonrojó y a Naruto le salió una vena hinchada en la frente. Ese tipo era hombre muerto.

—Bueno, yo…no, gracias —Hinata intentó alejarse del tipo. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como creía, se supone que ellos cruzarían el lugar y luego cuando estuvieran cerca de la montaña, los atacarían pero antes de poder apartarse, el tipo la aferró de un brazo mirándola con un gesto lascivo.

—Vamos, pelirroja, no te hagas de rogar, sabes que quieres —el tipo acercó a Hinata con toda intención de besarla.

Y todo el autocontrol de Naruto se fue al carajo.

—A la mierda el plan —se enojó el rubio y de un certero puñetazo hizo volar al tipo alejándolo de Hinata evitándole que la besará— ni te atrevas acercarte a ella, infeliz —Naruto estaba que hervía de cólera, ira y por supuesto celos— ella es mía y no voy a permitir que la toques con tus sucias manos.

Hinata vio con sorpresa a Naruto pero el Uzumaki no estaba para arrepentirse de sus palabras o dar explicaciones en ese momento. Quería ver correr sangre, especialmente de ese tipejo que osó tocar a su Hinata con esas horribles intenciones. Porque nadie, nadie que no fuera él, tendría el privilegio de besarla.

—Es el ninja de Konoha —dijo el líder de los bandidos, limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de sus labios— ¡atáquenlo!

Naruto sonriendo ladino, rió.

—Vamos, cobardes, ataquen —el Uzumaki sonreía dispuesto a descargarse toda su furia con esos sujetos— no les tengo miedo. Y tú —señalo al líder con un gesto asesino y sintiendo el manto de Kurama rodearlo— vas a morir —le juró.

— ¡A-Atáquenlo! —dijo el tipo con un temblor en la voz.

Mientras Naruto le daba la paliza de su vida a esos sujetos.

Hinata, saliendo de su sorpresa, tomó a Kumiko de la mano y corrieron a la montaña.

—Naruto-kun los mantendrá ocupados —Hinata cerró un ojo cuando vio a un tipo volar por los aires — o eso espero —se preocupó la ojiperla, Naruto sí que estaba molesto. Y era la primera vez que Hinata lo veía así—. Vamos por Hotaru y los demás.

Kumiko asintió y mirando atrás sintió pena por los pobres hombres que peleaban por el enfurecido rubio, pero ellos eran malos y se lo merecían.

—Mitarashi-san —Hinata sonrió contenta cuando vio a la mujer en la entrada de la montaña, con Rock y los demás niños— que bueno que se encuentran bien —empezó a desatar a la mujer, a Rock y a los demás niños.

—Hinata, ¿eres tú? —preguntó Mitarashi viendo la ropa de la Hyuga y su peluca roja.

—Ah, esto —Hinata vio sus ropas y se sonrojó y se quitó la peluca roja— lo siento, tomé sus ropas prestadas Mitarashi-san. Pero eran para despistar a los bandidos —se justificó la chica, temiendo que Mitarashi se molestara por tomar la ropa de la mujer sin permiso.

—Eso no importa me alegró que llegaras.

Hinata asintió.

— ¿Dónde está Hotaru? —preguntó cuándo se dio cuenta que el pequeño era el único que faltaba.

—Uno de los hombres se lo llevó al corazón de la montaña —le informó Mitarashi— están buscando el tesoro de esta montaña y necesitan a un niño para ello. Y aun no regresan —Mitarashi se veía preocupada y llorosa.

—Bien, —dijo la Hyuga levantándose— sigan a Kumiko ella les guiara el camino fuera de la montaña— Kumiko, ¿podrías…? —buscó a la niña con la mirada y se dio cuenta que no se encontraba allí.

—Kumiko se fue —dijo un niño pequeño en brazos de Rock, señalando dentro de la oscura montaña.

—No puede ser —Mitarashi se angustió— fue a rescatar a Hotaru.

Hinata se preocupó, Kumiko sólo tenía 7 años y podría perderse, además que le asustaba la montaña. Pero la entendió, claro que sí, ella haría lo mismo por Naruto.

—Iré por ella y por Hotaru —dijo Hinata y creando un clon rápidamente le informó—. Ve con ellos y señálales el camino fuera de la montaña.

Su clon asintió y corrió fuera del lugar siendo seguidos por los demás. Mitarashi la miró.

—Por favor, encuéntralos, Hinata —le rogó Mitarashi.

—Lo haré, no se preocupe, ahora ve, síguelos.

La mujer asintió y corrió también. Hinata parpadeó y tomando fuerza corrió hacia dentro de la montaña.

— ¡Byakugan! —dijo determinada a encontrar a los pequeños.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No me empujes —se quejó Hotaru al hombre que lo adentraba a la montaña— yo puedo caminar solo, ¿sabes?

—Cállate, niño, no me interesa. Ahora sigue caminando.

Hotaru bufó, pero le hizo caso.

— ¿A dónde vamos? Me estoy cansando de caminar.

—Camina nada más.

—"Camina nada más" —remedó el niño, burlándose del otro.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo.

—"No te hagas el listo conmigo".

—Niño idiota —el hombre lo empujó al suelo, haciendo que se cayera y se raspara las manos y las rodillas— ya me colmaste la paciencia, no me importa si encuentro el tesoro o no, te voy a matar.

Hotaru se asustó cuando vio que el hombre lo decía en serio. Lo tomó de la camiseta y sacando un kunai dispuesto a herirlo.

— ¡Déjale en paz! —Kumiko se presentó delante del hombre mirándolo, furiosa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Kumiko? —le gritó Hotaru mitad asustado y mitad alegre de verla—. Vete te hará daño.

—No —negó la pequeña— yo te voy a salvar —y sacando un kunai de sus ropas, se acercó al hombre y empujándolo hizo soltar a Hotaru y liberarlo— ¡corre, Hotaru! Yo lo voy a detener.

— ¿Estás loca? Él es más grande que tú y ni siquiera sabes pelear.

La pequeña le sonrió.

—Mi madre me enseño, ella era una ninja.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Hotaru con sorpresa. Pero en ese momento, el hombre se levantó del suelo y dándole un golpe a la pequeña rubia, la hizo caer al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con una roca— ¡Kumiko! —gritó Hotaru, asustado y volteando a ver al hombre furioso— eres un maldito, ¿cómo te atreves a golpear a Kumiko? Me las vas a pagar —con sus pequeños brazos y piernas intentó golpear al hombre pero éste era más habilidoso y en menos de un segundo lo derribó con un fuerte puñetazo, haciéndole caer al lado de Kumiko.

—Niños idiotas, los voy a matar —dijo el hombre de forma despiadada.

Hotaru dandose cuenta que no podría hacer nada para defenderse contra el ataque de aquel hombre se puso delante de Kumiko tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo y cerró los ojos esperando el final.

— ¡Ocho trigramas: Sesenta y cuatro palmas protectoras! —gritó Hinata apareciendo delante de ellos, golpeando al hombre y derribándolo al suelo— ¿se encuentran bien? —preguntó viéndolos.

—Sí —asintió Hotaru y viendo a Kumiko, preocupado—. Pero, Kumiko intentó protegerme y salió herida.

Hinata vio a la niña y agachándose a su lado, le tomó el pulso y le revisó las heridas.

—No te preocupes, sólo esta desmayada —la tomó en sus brazos—. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

— ¿Y los demás?

—Ya están libres, están afuera con Naruto-kun.

Hotaru asintió pero aún seguía preocupado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hotaru? —Le preguntó Hinata—. Ya te dije que todos están bien.

—Sí, lo sé, sólo que…—miró a Kumiko—…no entiendo porque intento salvarme.

Hinata sonrió.

—Supongo que tuvo miedo de perderte.

— ¿Eh? —Hotaru le miró sin entender.

—Lo entenderás cuando seas más grande. Pero, —dijo Hinata mirando a Hotaru— ¿no fue muy valiente al intentar salvarte?

—Sí, claro que sí —ambos sonrieron viendo a la pequeña Kumiko dormida en los brazos de la pelinegra.

Siguieron caminando hasta que la luz del sol les llegó a la cara y corrieron a la entrada de la montaña. Al salir vieron a Mitarashi, a Rock, a los demás niños y a Naruto, éste último estaba amarrando a los bandidos unos con otros.

— ¡Hotaru! —Mitarashi emocionada corrió a los brazos del niño y lo abrazó, repartiéndole besos aquí y allá.

—Mitarashi-san, por favor —Hotaru le rogaba mientras un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas por la muestra de afecto de la mujer.

—Hinata —Naruto apareció y le sonrió— ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí —dijo ella correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

—Lo sabía, —dijo Naruto, asintiendo y volviéndose a los demás— les dije que Hinata sería capaz de patearle el trasero a ese sujeto.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Hinata, sorprendida.

—Claro, —dijo el Uzumaki asintiendo— Hinata, tú eres fuerte.

Una preciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la Hyuga, haciendo sonrojar a Naruto, volviendo la mirada para que no vea su sonrojo.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun, eres muy amable —el rubio se congeló en su sitio al oír esa frase y se volvió a mirarla.

—Hinata, tú…

—Mira, Kumiko ya está despertando —y efectivamente la pequeña rubia poco a poco parpadeaba hasta abrir los ojos y mirar alrededor.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Salvaste a Hotaru —le confió Hinata sonriéndole.

— ¿De verdad? —Hinata asintió y la dejó en el suelo, entonces Hotaru soltándose de Mitarashi, se acercó a Kumiko y le abrazó, haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña.

—Gracias.

—Ah…sí…yo…de nada —Kumiko seguía sonrojada pero sonrió.

Hotaru un tanto avergonzado por su acto tan impulsivo, se alejó de la niña, rascándose la cabeza.

—Oye, ¿qué tienes ahí? —le señalo un bolsillo de su ropa, donde una piedra brillaba, incandescente.

—Oh, cierto —dijo Kumiko le enseño la piedra brillante— la encontré cuando iba caminando por la montaña.

— ¡Es el tesoro de la montaña! —anunció Mitarashi sorprendida mirando a la pequeña rubia.

Todos los demás se acercaron a Kumiko y miraron la roca en sus manos, pero en realidad no era una roca sino era una joya preciosa en forma de lágrima.

—Al parecer Kumiko es la niña con el corazón más puro —dijo Hotaru haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña Kumiko— ¿me regalas la piedra? —le preguntó haciendo reír a los demás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—…Y entonces, se vio un garfio llenó de sangre y todos se dieron cuenta que el asesino seguía suelto —contó Hinata en medio de la fogata, con una voz baja y susurrante, haciendo que Naruto y Hotaru se abrazaran a Kumiko, espantados por el cuento de terror contado por Hinata— ¿les asustó? —preguntó Hinata con inocencia.

El rubio negó, temblando de pies a cabeza.

—C-claro que no —dijo Naruto, prometiéndose en el futuro nunca más asistir a ninguna fogata donde Hinata contará cuentos de terror.

Kumiko rió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una mañana brillante cuando Hinata, estaba alistándose para partir de vuelta a Konoha.

—Hinata-san —Kumiko apareció en la puerta de la habitación de la ojiperla.

—Hola, Kumiko-chan, ¿qué sucede?

—Sólo quería agradecerle por salvarnos en la montaña la otra vez. Usted fue muy valiente.

Hinata negó.

—Tú fuiste la valiente, no te dio miedo salvar a Hotaru y enfrentarse a ese hombre, por protegerle.

—Yo sólo, yo sólo quise que nada malo le pasará —dijo Kumiko, titubeando— Hotaru es una persona muy especial para mí.

Hinata sonrió y la tomó de los hombros.

—Lo sé y no te rindas. Seguro que muy pronto podrás alcanzarlo.

— ¿Usted, sabe…? —preguntó Kumiko sonrojada.

Hinata asintió y se puso la mochila en su espalda, saliendo afuera.

— ¿Puede guardarme el secreto?

—Claro, —rió Hinata— te prometo no decirle a nadie. Kumiko-chan —dijo la ojiperla, mirando a la niña— cuida a todos los demás y especialmente a Hotaru, él necesita que lo cuiden.

Kumiko asintió.

—Lo haré, los protegeré.

— ¡Hey, Hinata! —la voz de Naruto se escuchó a su espalda y volteándose vio a Naruto corriendo hacia ella. Su cabello volvía a ser rubio y se veía perfectamente peinado, como el de un príncipe azul.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento y sin darse cuenta se sonrojó. Naruto se veía increíblemente atractivo.

—Mira, Hinata —dijo señalándose innecesariamente su rubio cabello— Mitarashi-san me arregló el cabello y lo dejo en su estado normal, se ve genial, ¿no? —Hinata sólo asintió, aún con la cara roja. De verdad se veía increíblemente sexy con ese peinado. Hinata se cubrió la cara y chilló mentalmente, ¿que fueron esos pensamientos?— Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?

La ojiperla asintió, tratando de no mirarlo fijamente y tratando de controlar sus sonrojos. Genial, ahora se sentía de doce años otra vez.

—Será mejor que te alistes para irnos, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata mirando a cualquier punto menos al rubio atractivo delante de ella.

—Ok, ahora regresó, ttebayo —el rubio salió disparado y Hinata se aferró a sus ropas.

—Ahora yo también sé su secreto, Hinata-san —dijo Kumiko mirando la reacción de Hinata cerca del rubio.

—No sé lo digas a nadie —le pidió Hinata sin aliento.

—Claro que no.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se colgaba su mochila a su espalda y salía hacia fuera de la casa cuando se encontró con Hotaru apoyado en la entrada, esperándolo.

—Enano.

—Rubio.

Ambos se miraron después de ese saludo y se midieron con la mirada. Naruto suspiró.

—Mira, Hotaru no quiero pelear contigo. Aún a pesar, de que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, quiero hacer las paces —Hotaru cruzó los brazos— hagámoslo por Hinata, ¿está bien? —dijo extendiéndole la mano.

—Bien —dijo el niño, descruzando los brazos y dándole la mano— pero sólo por Hinata-chan. Porque yo te sigo odiando.

—Por supuesto, —dijo Naruto rodando los ojos— enano.

Ambos vieron a Hinata y a Kumiko conversando.

—Ella es rara —dijo Hotaru, señalando disimuladamente a Kumiko, quién reía con Hinata— mira que tratar de salvarme de un grandulón.

—Yo creo que fue valiente, ttebayo.

—Ya sé que fue valiente. Sólo me preguntó, ¿por qué lo hizo?

Naruto miró a Hinata y un pequeño sonrojo adorno sus mejillas recordando su batalla contra Pain, preguntándole lo mismo: "porque te amo", había sido su respuesta.

—Seguro que muy pronto lo averiguaras —dijo Naruto arreglando su mochila, caminando a la par de Hotaru y acercándose a las chicas— Hinata, ¿estas lista? —la ojiperla dio un respingo y asintió. Le dio un rápido abrazo a Kumiko y otro a Hotaru. Se despidió de Rock, Mitarashi y de los demás niños a la distancia.

Los demás lo despidieron cálidamente, agradeciéndole haberse preocupado por ellos y haberlos cuidado todo ese tiempo.

— ¡Gracias, Naruto! ¡Gracias, Hinata! —despidió Kumiko y Hotaru viendo a los ninjas empezar a alejarse a la distancia.

El rubio y la ojiperla se volvieron y los despidieron alzando los brazos y prometiendo regresar cuando tuvieran oportunidad.

—Hey Kumiko —le llamó Hotaru a la niña, cuando los ninjas desaparecieron a la distancia.

— ¿Si, Hotaru? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kumiko volteando a mirar al pelinegro.

—Mis amigos y yo vamos a jugar, ¿quieres unirte con nosotros?

Kumiko asintió feliz y Hotaru tomando la mano de la niña se adentraron a la casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿De que estabas hablando con Hotaru, Naruto-kun?

—Nada, nada —negó el rubio, riendo; mientras, caminaban de regresó a la aldea.

Hinata alzó una ceja, curiosa; pero dejó pasarlo.

—Kumiko-chan me contó que le regaló la joya que encontró en la montaña a Mitarashi-san.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, dijo que quería ayudar a arreglar la casa de Mitarashi-san y que ella no necesitaba nada de eso.

El rubio sonrió.

—Kumiko es una niña muy buena, ttebayo. Mira que regalar tamaña piedra.

—Sí, ella es increíble —dijo Hinata mientras pasaban por un pequeño riachuelo—. Espera, Naruto-kun —Hinata lo detuvo con un ademán de la mano y se subió a unas rocas que se ubicaban a un lado del camino, así subida a aquellas rocas, quedó a la misma altura de Naruto, que se puso muy nervioso cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hinata, quién sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo del chico, le pasó ambas manos por las rubias hebras del chico, desordenándole el cabello y regresándolo a su estado original—. Ya está —dijo Hinata sonriendo ligeramente cuando el cabello de Naruto regresó a ser tan revuelto y desordenado como siempre— así te ves mucho mejor, Naruto-kun —Hinata le dijo alejándose del rubio y bajándose de aquellas rocas.

— ¿D-de verdad? —Preguntó el rubio, tocándose el cabello— ¿no crees que debería usar aquel gel? Mi cabello es demasiado alborotado, ttebayo.

—No —negó la pelinegra— a mí me gusta como lo tienes, Naruto-kun. Y no deberías tratar de cambiar tu apariencia, tú eres perfecto como eres— Naruto sintió las mejillas arderle, por las palabras tan dulces que Hinata le había dedicado—. Ahora, vámonos, debemos regresar a la aldea. Kakashi-sensei espera el informe de la misión.

Hinata empezó a caminar mientras que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, haciendo que sus cabellos negros brillarán con intensidad.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —Preguntó la Hyuga, deteniéndose y volteándolo a mirar— ¿no vienes?

— ¡S-si! ¡Sí! —exclamó el rubio corriendo a alcanzarla y parándose a su lado, caminando a la par, aun con nerviosismo pero con menos temor y más alegría al saber que Hinata, no se valía de las apariencias o le importaba si tenía el cabello bien peinado o los mejores modales del mundo sino que lo veía por sí mismo y lo apreciaba por quién era y eso le gustaba. Mucho.

Mientras ambos shinobis, caminaban riendo por alguna tontería que había contado el rubio, una lata casi llena de gel se veía tirada en medio de las rocas donde Naruto y Hinata se habían detenido hace algunos momentos.

Porque como bien había dicho Hinata, Naruto no debía cambiar su apariencia aparentar quién no era, para obtener el corazón de Hinata, porque sin saberlo, Hinata ya se lo había entregado hace mucho tiempo, sólo hacía falta que Naruto se diera cuenta ello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS:**

**¡AL FIN! **

**¡SÍ, AL FIN PUDE TERMINARLO! **—Nova llora y se tira al piso, le agradece a Dios y se sienta como si nada— jajajaj. La verdad es que este capítulo me traía de los nervios, incluso quise borrarlo pero le tenía muchísimo cariño a todos los personajes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡AL MENOS ESTA VEZ EL CAPITULO ES BASTANTE LARGO! ¡43 páginas de Word! Ustedes deben perdonarme. Y respecto al capítulo: simplemente quise recordar aquellas misiones de Naruto y Hinata del anime, (antes de saber que eran relleno, lloró). Y bueeeeeenooooooooo, ya ustedes dirán que les pareció.

**Para mí fue que este capi fue el menos RARO de todos, pero indudablemente el más romántico hasta ahora, bueno, bueno, sin nada más que agregar, les dejó EL ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata corría por las calles de Konoha (en serio, ¿por qué siempre tengo que comenzar los capítulos así? Bueno, ya que…) apresurada, estaba tan apresurada que no se dio cuenta que justo en ese instante un rubio caminaba en dirección contraria.

¡POW!

El choque fue directo.

Y, no, no crean que mágicamente Hinata cayó en los brazos de Naruto, haciendo que sus rostros se encontrarán en una escena romántica con corazones rojos y querubines a su alrededor como fondo y en un ambiente rosa.

¡No!

¡Nada que ver!

Que esta historia no es un shoujo, joder.

Naruto terminó con la nariz hinchada y roja y Hinata con un chinchón en la frente.

Hermoso, ¿no?

Muy shoujo, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata apenada mientras el chinchón en su frente crecía y se ponía rojo— no te vi discúlpame.

—No te preocupes, Hinata —respondió Naruto tomándose la nariz y levantándose del suelo. Hinata daba buenos cabezazos, ¡auch!— creo que me vuelto inmune a tus golpes, dattebayo. ¿Por qué corrías?

—Oh, es cierto —Hinata puso una cara preocupada— lo olvidé. Me tengo que ir.

—Espera, espera, ttebayo —le dijo Naruto deteniéndola— ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Es que olvide el regalo de Hanabi-chan. Y su cumpleaños es mañana —le confesó algo avergonzada la ojiperla. Pero es que su entrenamiento para convertirse en Ambu la mantenía muy ocupada, absorbiendo todo su tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta que no le había comprado nada a su hermanita, salió corriendo chocando con el rubio.

—Oye, Naruto —le habló Kurama desde su interior.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le respondió el rubio.

— ¿Por qué no aprovechas y le dices para ayudarla? —Le aconsejó el zorro de nueve colas—. Así pasarás todo el día con la Hyuga.

—Esa es una magnífica idea, Kurama —el rubio frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué tan atento conmigo?

— ¿Yo? —se hizo el desentendido el Kyubi, con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas— sólo te lo sugería.

— ¡Ahhh! Zorro traidor —lo señaló el rubio, molesto— ¡a ti te gusta Hinata-chan! Y, me la quieres quitar, ¿no es así?

— ¿Que dices, mocoso idiota? Sólo te estoy ayudando —ambos se empezaron a pelear en la mente del rubio.

Mientras tanto, Hinata lo miraba sin entender ya que al parecer el rubio parecía pelearse consigo mismo, dibujando caras raras.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —Pregunto con duda la ojiperla— ¿sucede algo malo?

El rubio al fin salió de su letargo, después de un fuerte puñetazo mental de regalo de parte de Kurama.

—Este…sí…yo…—Hinata lo miraba atentamente, esperado que dijera algo— ¿quieres que te ayudé a encontrar el regalo para Hanabi?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? —Naruto parpadeó sin creerse lo que había dicho.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme a buscarme un regalo para Hanabi? —Naruto asintió tímidamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Una horda de mujeres queriendo linchar al rubio? Naruto, ¿un acosador de niñas? ¿Naruto y Hinata participando en un concurso de parejas?**

**Todo esto y más en: CAPÍTULO VII:**

**¿CÓMO ENCONTRAR EL REGALO PERFECTO PARA TU FUTURA CUÑADA, QUEDAR BIEN CON LA CHICA QUE TE GUSTA Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO? **

**Esperando publicar pronto, me despido, **

**Nova.**

**PD. ¡VIVA EL NARUHINA!**

**PD.2 ALGUIEN PUEDE ILUMINARME Y DECIRME QUE SIGNIFICA, ¿SALSEO PARA LA VIDA? Lo he leído en un montón de comentarios de mis historias y no sé qué es.**

**Sin más me despido.**

**Ahh, y gracias por todos sus reviews ya vamos en la tercera cifra: ¡101!, me siento increíblemente feliz.**

**Sigan apoyando esta loca y rara historia.**

**Nos leemos. **


	7. capítulo VII

**Yo sé que ustedes me querrán matar pero les juro que la inspiración recién llegó y bueno aquí el capi. Un agradecimiento especial a Daniela Hervar tu fic y tus palabras fueron realmente inspiradoras para la continuación de esta historia, así que muchas gracias y gracias por la nominación, me cayó de sorpresa y recién ahora veo la magnitud de todo el asunto, (sí, en ese aspecto me identifico con el loco de Naruto, soy de efecto retardado para entender ciertas cosas) eso me hace darme cuenta que la historia es buena.**

**Algo cortó el capítulo, pero bueno…. ¡disfrútenlo!**

**Nos leemos abajo, ahora sí, ¡a leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO VII:**

**¿CÓMO ENCONTRAR EL REGALO PERFECTO PARA TU FUTURA CUÑADA, QUEDAR BIEN CON LA CHICA QUE TE GUSTA Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata corría por las calles de Konoha (en serio, ¿por qué siempre tengo que comenzar los capítulos así? Bueno, ya que…) apresurada, estaba tan apresurada que no se dio cuenta que justo en ese instante un rubio caminaba en dirección contraria.

¡POW!

El choque fue directo.

Y, no, no crean que mágicamente Hinata cayó en los brazos de Naruto, haciendo que sus rostros se encontrarán en una escena romántica con corazones rojos y querubines a su alrededor como fondo y en un ambiente rosa.

¡No!

¡Nada que ver!

Que esta historia no es un shoujo, joder.

Naruto terminó con la nariz hinchada y roja y Hinata con un chinchón en la frente.

Hermoso, ¿no?

Muy shoujo, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento mucho, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata apenada mientras el chinchón en su frente crecía y se ponía rojo— no te vi discúlpame.

—No te preocupes, Hinata —respondió Naruto tomándose la nariz y levantándose del suelo. Hinata sí que daba buenos cabezazos, ¡Auch!— creo que me vuelto inmune a tus golpes, dattebayo. ¿Por qué corrías?

—Oh, es cierto —Hinata puso una cara preocupada— lo olvidé. Me tengo que ir, Naruto-kun.

—Espera, espera, ttebayo —le dijo Naruto deteniéndola— ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Es que olvide el regalo de Hanabi-chan. Y su cumpleaños es mañana —le confesó algo avergonzada la ojiperla. Pero es que su entrenamiento para convertirse en Ambu la mantenía muy ocupada, absorbiendo todo su tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta que no le había comprado nada a su hermanita, salió corriendo chocando con el rubio.

—Oye, Naruto —le habló Kurama desde su interior.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le respondió el rubio.

— ¿Por qué no aprovechas y le dices para ayudarla? —Le aconsejó el zorro de nueve colas—. Así pasarás todo el día con la Hyuga.

—Esa es una magnífica idea, Kurama —el rubio frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué tan atento conmigo?

— ¿Yo? —se hizo el desentendido el Kyubi, con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas— sólo te lo sugería.

— ¡Ahhh! Zorro traidor —lo señaló el rubio, molesto— ¡a ti te gusta Hinata-chan! Y, me la quieres quitar, ¿no es así?

— ¿Que dices, mocoso idiota? Sólo te estoy ayudando —ambos se empezaron a pelear en la mente del rubio.

Mientras tanto, Hinata lo miraba sin entender ya que al parecer el rubio parecía pelearse consigo mismo, dibujando caras raras.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —Preguntó con duda la ojiperla— ¿sucede algo malo?

El rubio al fin salió de su letargo, después de un fuerte puñetazo de regalo de parte de Kurama.

—Este…sí…yo…—Hinata lo miraba atentamente, esperado que dijera algo— ¿quieres que te ayudé a encontrar el regalo para Hanabi?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? —Naruto parpadeó sin creerse lo que había dicho.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme, Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata con incredulidad. Naruto asintió tímidamente—. Muchas gracias —le sonrió la ojiperla con una adorable sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar al rubio— con tu ayuda sé que podre encontrar un regalo perfecto para Hanabi-chan —Naruto asintió con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara y la siguió a donde fuera que Hinata le guiaba. Ya más tarde se arrepentiría de ello pero…ya saben cómo es el amor, te vuelve ciego, sordo y totalmente tarado y en el caso de Naruto más baka de lo usual y totalmente estúpido. Sin ofender, claro está.

Nahhh, Naruto es tarado, no es ofensa. Es una verdad.

Continuando con la historia antes que me ponga a divagar y escriba mi tesis: ¿Por qué Naruto es tan baka, cegatón y totalmente despistado y nunca se da cuenta de las cosas más elementales de la vida? Tomo I, II y III.

Próximamente en todas las librerías el tomo IV y V.

Los chicos se detuvieron en una gran tienda comercial que vendía desde las pantuflas rosadas y esponjositas de conejitos de Sasuke Uchiha (advertencia este producto puede volver un emo vengador, amante del tomate y con unas ganas de vengarte de todo el mundo), hasta el tazón que utiliza Rock Lee para su cabeza al momento de cortarse el cabello y tener el mismo corte de cabello de tazón mal hecho de su idol Gai-sensei (¡lo sabía, ese cabello no puede ser natural!) y montón de estupideces o chucherías que al fin y al cabo los ninjas ni necesitaban porque: ¡son ninjas, joder! Sólo necesitan shurikens, kunais, pergaminos, ropa y comida.

Pero a Kakashi se le metió la idea del TLC, las exportaciones y todas esas cosas que a nadie le importan porque es aburrido conocer esos detalles económicos en las páginas de los periódicos pero como el Hatake era el hokage de la aldea todos tenían que acatar todas esas leyes por muy raras o locas que al Hatake se le ocurrieran (¿alguien dijo democracia?). Pero, lo que nadie en verdad sabía era que como hokage, Kakashi tenía 50% de descuento en peluches de gatitos y cada fin de mes reventaba la tarjeta de crédito peor que Tsunade por beber sake y apostar.

Uhhmmm, Kakashi tiene un fetichismo por los peluches de gatitos, ya sabía yo tanto tiempo sin una chica al lado pasa factura y te vuelve rarito sino mírenme a mí…Ehhh, mejor continuemos con la historia…

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata.

—Ehmm, sí, claro —murmuró Naruto, sintiéndose demasiado tímido para comportarse con alboroto. Es que era para él, tan diferente andar con Hinata por la aldea que con el Teme de Sasuke o la enojosa de Sakura cuando decía tonterías. Con Hinata todo era tranquilidad y armonía, y el andar con ella hacia que sintiera cierta paz que él nunca había conocido y al mismo tiempo tanto vértigo que sentía que podría caer en cualquier momento sino se andaba con cuidado. Supuso que aquello era el amor: tener las emociones revueltas, el corazón a mil, temer hacer el ridículo y al mismo tiempo sentirse extrañamente feliz por todo.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —Hinata le llamó preocupada al notar tan callado al rubio y pensando que tal vez, el chico sólo había decidido a acompañarla por obligación y se sentía aburrido de estar caminando con ella.

— ¿Ah? Hinata disculpa me perdí por un segundo. Disculpa, jejeje —se rascó el cabello con gesto avergonzado—. ¡Mira, allí está el centro comercial, ttebayo! ¡Vamos! —Tomó la mano de la ojiperla y juntos corrieron adentrándose al lugar—. ¡Guau! Es enorme —exclamó Naruto mirando las grandes dimensiones del lugar. El avance del tiempo hizo a Konoha una ciudad más moderna y con mejor tecnología y con los acuerdos entre las demás aldeas, éstas empezaron a crecer como auténticas metrópolis (y eso no tenía nada que ver con el asunto de que los kages tenían el 80% de descuento en todas las tiendas. No, para nadaaaaaa).

— ¿Naruto-kun?

—Sí, Hinata —contestó el rubio distraído con los descuentos de ramen instantáneos que ofrecía la tienda.

— ¿Podrías devolverme mi mano? —preguntó Hinata con inocencia; entonces, Naruto se dio cuenta que aun sostenía la suave, delicada y cálida mano de Hinata con la suya tan áspera y llena de heridas.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, Hinata! —avergonzado Naruto soltó su mano y se alejó un paso de ella. Por Kami, sentía su cara arder y su corazón palpitar muy rápido. ¡Estúpida vergüenza! Ya ni podía controlarse.

Hinata lo miró dudosa sin entender la reacción de Naruto, que no la miraba directamente sino por el rabillo del ojo. Acaso, ¿había hecho algo malo? No lo recordaba pero temía que sí, porque últimamente la actitud de Naruto era simplemente rara, casi como la suya cuando era niña y no podía controlarse por estar cerca del rubio y temía que descubriera sus sentimientos por él. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza: "y si Naruto estaba interesado en ella…"

— ¿Por…por qué no vemos alrededor a ver si encontramos el regalo para Hanabi-chan? —Le sugirió Hinata al rubio, quien asintió entusiasmado— "¡Imposible! Naruto-kun nunca…"—volvió a verlo ligeramente, encontrándolo concentrado en las estanterías—. "¡No! ¿En qué pensaba? Naruto-kun puede tener a cualquier chica de la aldea con sólo sonreír. Además, ¿por qué le gustaría yo en primer lugar? Sólo pienso en tonterías" —se regañaba Hinata mentalmente sin darse cuenta que Naruto tenía el mismo debate interno sólo que contrario al de Hinata.

—"Vamos. ¿Qué eres un ninja o un bebé? Puedes hacerlo, están solos, sin nadie alrededor, sólo son un par de palabras nada del otro mundo. Tú puedes, Naruto, tu puedes" —se auto motivaba el rubio, tratando de reunir coraje y pedirle una cita a Hinata. Suspiró y cerró los ojos—. Hinata, yo…

— ¡Naruto-sempai! —gritó o mejor dicho chilló un grupo de jovencitas entre trece y dieciocho años cuando vieron al héroe de Konoha paseando por el centro comercial. Todas se aglomeraron en torno a Naruto, quien parpadeó sorprendido y luego las miró con fastidio: ¡Por el Rikudou Sennin! Acaso, ¿nunca podría hablar con Hinata sobre sus sentimientos o pedirle una cita? Acaso, ¿estaba condenado por un hechizo vudú o algo por el estilo? ¡Porque no entendía como tanta mala suerte parecía afectarle sólo a él!

Mientras, Naruto se cuestionaba sino había sido maldecido con un extraño embrujo o si se había cruzado con un gato negro o si definitivamente allá arriba alguien lo odiaba (ejem, ejem).

Hinata se quedó atrás y miró con una pizca de celos a aquellas chicas, dio una media vuelta y con rostro afligido salió del lugar. Se sintió pésima, ¿en qué pensaba? Realmente, ¿pensaba que podría gustarle a Naruto? No, claro que no, el Uzumaki sólo la miraba como una amiga y ella debía conformarse con ello, ¿no?

Pero, era tan difícil.

Naruto al percatarse que Hinata se alejaba, apartó a aquellas chicas y corrió hacia la salida.

— ¡Hinata! —a mitad de su camino la ojiperla escuchó el llamado de Naruto y sorprendida se volvió a verlo. El rubio la alcanzó y la miró—. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Se suponía que buscaríamos el regalo para Hanabi juntos.

—Sí, bueno, supuse…—Hinata dudó sin saber que decir.

—Pero, yo te prometí que te ayudaría, ¿no? y yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas, ttebayo —dijo Naruto mirándola con firmeza.

El corazón de Hinata latió emocionado. Tal vez, y solo tal vez ella no estuviera tan equivocada…

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

—Vamos, Hinata.

—Sí.

Regresaron al centro comercial y buscaron entre los estantes un buen regalo para la Hyuga menor, cuando escucharon unos chillidos y ambos viraron el rostro, dandose cuenta que en medio del centro comercial había un presentador con un micrófono reuniendo a un grupo de personas a su alrededor mientras anunciaba un concurso.

— ¡Sí, como lo escucharon! ¡Vamos a regalar a la hermosa muñeca: Mima! —dijo el hombre sacando a relucir a una hermosa muñeca antigua de bellas facciones y de un elegante vestido hecho con delicadas y costosas telas.

Hinata se emocionó.

—Naruto-kun —Hinata miró al rubio—. Esa muñeca seria el regalo perfecto para Hanabi-chan, siempre le gustó de niña pero siempre fueron muy difíciles de conseguir y ella hizo como si no le importará pero yo sé que siempre quiso tenerla.

— ¡Entonces, hagamos todo lo posible para obtenerla, ttebayo! —Dijo con entusiasmo Naruto dispuesto ayudar en todo a Hinata—. ¡Oiga! —Le llamó Naruto al presentador llamando su atención— ¿en qué consiste el concurso?

El hombre vestido estrafalariamente, sonrió.

—Sólo deben encontrar unas pelotas rojas escondidas en el centro comercial, la persona que consiga el mayor número será la ganadora y podrá llegarse a la fabulosa Mima —anunció el hombre sacando una pequeña pelotita roja como muestra— pero sólo tendrán dos horas para reunirlas. Pero, no pueden utilizar nada de chakra o técnicas ninjas —le recalcó el hombre mirando a los chicos que tenían bandanas ninjas— ya que eso sería considerado como trampa. Así que, sin más que agregar, ¡adelante!

Las personas que estaban conglomeradas en el lugar se dispersaron buscando las famosas pelotitas rojas porque aunque no se creyera aquella muñeca Mima era totalmente imposible de obtener al menos que fueras extremadamente rico.

—Hinata yo iré por el norte de la tienda y tratare de conseguir la mayor cantidad de pelotas rojas.

Hinata asintió

—Yo trataré de hacer lo mismo, Naruto-kun —afirmó Hinata con una sonrisa— buena suerte.

—Tú también, ttebayo —Hinata le sonrió y corrió por el lado sur de la tienda. Naruto suspiró y empezó a recorrer el lugar, pero cuando tenía a la vista una pelotita roja y se decidía a tomarla alguien más llegaba y se la arrebataban, exasperándolo.

— ¡Arg! ¡Ya me harté! —Gritó Naruto molesto cuando una ancianita de aspecto inocente y tierno le arrebató en sus narices una pelotita roja— ¡Kage bunshi…!

—Está prohibido utilizar chakra —le recordó el presentador, apareciendo al lado del rubio.

—Pero…

—Nada.

—Pero, yo…

—No.

— ¡Ag! Está bien —dijo frustrado el rubio.

El hombre sonrió.

—Su novia estará muy contenta por todo su esfuerzo.

— ¡No es mi novia!...Aún —murmuró el rubio.

—Disculpe, dijo algo.

— ¡Nada que te importé, ttebayo! —dijo el Uzumaki mirando mal al hombre.

Mientras tanto, Hinata, quien había tenido mejor suerte que el rubio ya había reunido más de tres pelotitas rojas.

—Espero que estas sean suficientes —se dijo Hinata mentalmente, mientras recorría el centro comercial.

Regresando con Naruto, el rubio decidió caminar por una zona más despejada para ver si podía conseguir tan siquiera una mísera pelotita roja y ayudar a Hinata.

—Una, sólo necesito una —murmuraba Naruto—. ¿Dónde estarán? —se sentía un tanto frustrado porque al no poder su chakra y no usar sus kage bushin, a lo que ahora se daba cuenta que dependía mucho de su técnica favorita, se le hacía más difícil la tarea. Caminó por la sesión de niños de la tienda buscando fallidamente aquella escurridiza pelotita cuando vio a un grupo de niños jugando en una gran piscina de pelotas gigantes. Entonces, como si una luz brillante, vio una pelotita roja en el suelo—. ¡Qué suerte, ttebayo! —el rubio corrió hacia allí dispuesto a tomarla, cuando un empleado de la tienda apareció con una cubeta llena de agua y un trapeador, mojando todo el piso y haciendo que el rubio que venía corriendo patinara de largo y se diera un porrazo contra el puesto de vegetales.

— ¡Ahhh, vegetales mis enemigos mortales! —Chilló Naruto viéndose rodeado de los alimentos saludables— ¡atrás, atrás! —el rubio las golpeó con un pedazo de apio que encontró por ahí y alejándolas de sí mismo, con una mueca asquienta. ¡Como odiaba los vegetales, eran incluso peor que las temibles agujas! Sobre todo porque eran saludables. ¡Puaj! A, ¿quién le gustaban esas cosas?

Mientras que Naruto desarrollaba una lucha sangrienta y encarnizada con las verduras, una niñita apareció y se guardó la pelotita roja en su bolsillo para asombro y frustración del Uzumaki.

—Ya tengo una —sonrió la niña con satisfacción.

—Oye, niña, eso es mío —dijo el rubio llegando, con pedazos de brócoli en su rubia cabeza.

La niña de cabellos negros, escondió sus manos en su espalda y miró al chico con burla.

—El que llega primero se lo queda, rubio tonto —dijo la niña sacándole la lengua en gesto burlón.

A Naruto le salió una vena hinchada en la frente.

—Mira, niña —dijo, sacándose los restos de brócoli y verdura de su cabeza— estoy en este estúpido concurso porque necesito ganar esa muñeca para la hermana de la chica que me gusta —dijo acercándose a la niña— y ni tú —la señaló— ni estas asquerosas verduras —se sacudió los restos de verduras haciendo que cayeran al suelo— ni ese raro presentador ni aunque mi futuro suegro quiera matarme por creerme un pervertido ni todas las pruebas del mundo harán que yo pierda este concurso —anunció Naruto con llamitas flameantes en sus ojos, totalmente motivado. Ya no solamente era ganar este concurso por una muñeca, eran sus principios los que estaban en juego, era su amor por Hinata por quien estaba luchando—. Así que ahora dame esa estúpida pelotita roja.

—No.

Naruto cayó para atrás.

—Bien, mi mensaje motivador no sirvió, ttebayo —dijo enfunfurruñado el rubio—. Pero, no te voy a dejar que te quedes con esa pelota, ¡dámela!

— ¡No!

— ¡Dámela!

— ¡No!

— ¡Dámela, ttebayo! —Naruto se lanzó a las manos de la niña para quitarle la pelota, pero la niña era muy fuerte y tuvieron la pelotita de aquí para allá—. "Esta niña no será una familiar lejana de Sakura-chan" —se preguntó el rubio al notar la inconmensurable fuerza de la niña. Después de un tiempo, Naruto fue el vencedor — ya la tengo, ttebayo —celebró el rubio—. Adiós, niñita —dijo con burla el Uzumaki. Pero, al voltear a verla la niña llameaba llena de ira, se lanzó hacia el rubio colgándose de su cuello.

—Devuelve mi pelotita —berreaba la niña colgada de Naruto.

— ¡Suéltame, suéltame! —exclamaba histérico Naruto al sentir a la niña aferrada a su cuello, empezó a correr tratando que la niña lo soltara pero ella estaba pegada como chicle al rubio— ¡auxilio! ¡Socorro! Esta niña quiere matarme —lloriqueaba el rubio corriendo por todo el lugar.

Las personas que estaban por todo el centro comercial veían al rubio con una gran gota en su nuca y preguntándose: ¿Ese era su valiente y poderoso héroe de Konoha?

Finalmente, la niña se soltó del rubio sin poder conseguir la pelotita roja, dejando a un magullado y mareado Naruto.

—Eres malo —chilló la pequeña apuntando al rubio haciendo berrinche.

—Fuiste tú la quiso ahorcarme, ttebayo —se sobó el cuello el rubio al sentirlo todo rojo.

—Me odio —chilló, con tristeza.

Naruto se rascó la nuca. La verdad es que él no quería hacer llorar a la pequeña es más hasta le agradaban los niños pero él necesitaba ganar ese concurso.

—Lo siento —dijo el rubio compungido.

—Déjame sola —le empujó la niña cuando Naruto se le acercó— vete y gana ese estúpido concurso y llévate a esa dulce muñeca. Yo me quedaré aquí llorando.

Naruto se sintió culpable. Suspiró y sacó la pelotita roja de su bolsillo.

— ¿Sabes? Porque no te quedas con esta pelotita, puedo conseguir otra.

La niña dejó de llorar.

— ¿De verdad? —el Uzumaki asintió—. Gracias —como agradecimiento abrazó al rubio, sorprendiéndolo—. Es una lástima que haga esto —susurró la niña.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! ¡UN ACOSADOR! ¡UN PERVERTIDO! ¡UN LOLICON! —gritó la niña haciendo que los clientes del centro comercial voltearan a mirar al rubio con furia.

—E-esperen no es cierto —negó el Uzumaki alejándose de la endemoniada niña que le había puesto una trampa. Y viendo que poco a poco que hombres y mujeres se acercaban al rubio y no era precisamente para charlar— sólo bromeas, dile que bromeas —dije volteando a ver a la niña.

La niña negó con una sonrisa maligna.

—Incluso, me enseño esta revista —dijo la niña sacando una revista pervertida que haría sonrojar hasta al mismo Jiraiya.

Todo el grupo de personas volteó a mirar al rubio, quien sudó frío.

— ¡Atrápenlo! —Gritó un hombre señalando al rubio con un trinche en la mano. Y, ¿Naruto? bueno, Naruto hizo lo mejor que se podía hacer en ese momento: corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. La turba de personas corrió persiguiendo al rubio con las siguientes frases: ¡vamos, atrapemos vivo a ese loliconero! ¡Denle duro por pervertido! ¡Pervirtiendo a niñas inocentes!

—Yo, siempre yo, ttebayo —se quejó Naruto corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras una gran turba de gente lo perseguía con, ¿antorchas? Vaya, las turbas sí que se forman rápido en Konoha. Ojalá fueran así de rápidas en país, lincharíamos a unos cuantos…

Mientras tanto, con Hinata…

La Hyuga estaba contenta ya tenía en su poder tres pelotitas rojas, así que mientras caminaba notó algo extraño, vio a Naruto correr a gran velocidad mientras una turba gigantesca se había unido para perseguirlo con carteles que decían: ¡abajo los loliconeros! ¡Basta de pervertidos! ¡Escondan a sus hijos, los loliconeros están de vuelta!

—Naruto-kun, ¿Qué es lo que…? —pero antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar, Naruto tomó la mano de la ojiperla y la arrastró contra sí, haciendo que corriera con él.

— ¡No hay tiempo de explicar nada, Hinata-chan! —Dijo Naruto respirando con fuerza—. Ahora, sólo debemos, ¡CORRER!

Hinata sin entender nada dejó que Naruto sostuviera con fuerza su mano y sonrió. Los chicos salieron del centro comercial y corrieron por las calles de Konoha aun tomados de las manos, pasando por tiendas y casas, sus amigos y una loca que otra fangirl del rubio.

— ¡Rayos! Aún siguen detrás de nosotros —se quejaba Naruto mientras seguían corriendo.

Hinata sólo asintió de lo cansada que estaba, no podía ni hablar. Pero, entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Tomó las tres pelotitas rojas de sus bolsillos y cuando la turba estuvo lo suficiente cerca las dejó caer.

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo el líder de la turba tomando la pelotita. Los demás al darse cuenta que era, se la arrebataron y de repente se inició una batalla campal por las posesión de las preciosas pelotitas rojas, formando estelas de humo y riñas tontas y ridículas.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Hinata escondidos en la copa de uno de los frondosos árboles del bosque de Konoha respiraban agotados, pero libres por esa pequeña distracción ideada por Hinata.

—Por Kami es la segunda vez en este mes que quieren matarme, ttebayo —se quejaba suavemente Naruto, sin entender cómo se veía envuelto en tantos problemas sin darse cuenta. En serio, alguien allá arriba lo odiaba definitivamente.

— ¿Qué dices, Naruto-kun? —dijo Hinata sin entender.

—Eso, primero esta turba loca con eso de lolicon y antes tu pa…—Naruto se tapó la boca, antes de que volviera a soltar la sopa y tuviera que explicar que su querido suegro quería matarlo porque precisamente se había metido a escondidas en su casa, específicamente en la habitación de la chica que estaba sentada a su lado—. No, nada, nada —se sonrojó Naruto.

Hinata lo miró dudosa.

—Si tú lo dices, loliNaruto-kun —dijo Hinata con un gesto de burla inocente.

—Oh, por favor, Hinata —dijo el rubio sonrojándose más y tapándose los ojos con las manos— no me digas que escuchaste lo que me decían.

—No fue muy difícil, la verdad, —dijo la Hyuga sonriéndole, divertida. Siempre que estaba con Naruto todo se volvía una loca y amena aventura que le gustaba compartir con él, aun a pesar de que el rubio siempre salía mal parado—. No te preocupes, Naruto-kun, yo no creo que seas eso, simplemente fue una confusión.

—Una horrible confusión —asintió Naruto quitando las manos de sus ojos y mirando a Hinata de reojo—. Y, ¿es verdad que no crees que sea un aprovechado?

Hinata negó.

—Claro que no, Naruto-kun. Tú eres una persona muy buena y amable.

Naruto parpadeó repetidas veces y le sonrió a Hinata con cariño.

—Gracias, Hinata-chan —dijo Naruto regalándole una preciosa sonrisa a la chica y haciendo que el corazón de la ojiperla latiera con rapidez—. Es una lástima que no encontráramos un regalo para Hanabi.

— ¿Qué? Oh…sí, sí, el regalo para Hanabi —asintió la Hyuga recordando porque habían ido al centro comercial en primer lugar. Estar con Naruto le hacía olvidar las cosas más elementales de la vida y sólo pensar en esa sonrisa radiante que le había regalado momentos antes le hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás.

— ¿Crees que sea seguro bajar de aquí? —preguntó dudoso el rubio—. Ya sabes, la turba podría estar por el lugar —dijo ansioso y preocupado de no encontrarse con la turba por ningún medio posible.

Hinata lamentó que el rubio deseará bajar de la copa del árbol tan rápido, porque secretamente se sentía muy cómoda sentada al lado del chico, conversando de todo y nada, mientras veían al cielo y a las blancas y algodonadas nubes en el firmamento.

Y, sí, Naruto lo hubiera sabido también habría querido quedarse, pero el rubio estaba más preocupado por proteger a Hinata de esa turba loca y es por ello que sugirió a la chica regresar a la aldea.

Ambos bajaron del árbol, y empezaron a caminar por las calles de Konoha.

—Es una lástima que la turba no nos dejara escoger un regalo para Hanabi —se lamentaba el rubio caminando a la par de la Hyuga.

—Sí —asintió la ojiperla apenada. La verdad es que Hinata quería regalarle un buen presente a su hermana, pero con lo del centro comercial le era difícil pensar donde más podría comprarle un regalo a su hermanita.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

—Si tan siquiera hubiera otro lugar. Yo…—Naruto se quedó ido mirando un cartel, Hinata que caminaba al lado del rubio, volteó a verlo, dudosa.

—Naruto-kun, ¿qué pasa? —el rubio volteó a verla y su cara, su cuello y todo su cuerpo se puso totalmente rojo, como foco de navidad.

—Hinata-chan, tengo una idea para tener un regalo para Hanabi.

— ¿Cuál es? —preguntó Hinata, recobrando la esperanza. El rubio señaló el cartel que se había quedado mirando y la cara de Hinata se sonrojó de sobremanera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— "¡Bienvenidos al programa concurso: yo shippeo a tu pareja! —manifestó una hermosa chica de largos cabellos negros y bonitos ojos marrones apareciendo en la pantalla de televisión que se encontraba en Ichiraku, mientras Sakura, Ino y Sai la miraban en la barra del restaurante y Kiba y también Shino miraban el programa sentados en una mesa algo más alejada—. Soy su anfitriona, Kunoichi Star —se escucharon aplausos calurosos y gritos entusiastas del público asistente—. Para los que no conoce el programa porque son lelos y viven bajo una roca. El programa consiste en que tres parejas de novios harán de todo para ganar este concurso y ganar el premio de esta semana. Claro que no la tendrán nada fácil, ya que pasaran por diferentes pruebas que pondrán a prueba su relación y el conocimiento de su pareja. ¡Ahora, denles la bienvenida a las parejas del programa de hoy!" —dijo Kunoichi Star pegando al micrófono a sus labios y haciendo que el público aplaudiera contenta.

—Me preguntó quienes serán las parejas de esta semana —decía Ino mientras esperaba su tazón de ramen y sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla de la televisión. Amaba ese tipo de programas tan lindos.

—No tengo idea y no me importa —dijo Sakura aburrida por ese tipo de programas que había aparecido después de tanta tecnología en ese artefacto llamado televisor.

—A mí me parece entretenido —dijo Sai, sonriendo.

—Ah, Sai-kun tú si tienes buen gusto no como esta frentona —señaló a la pelirrosa que bufó.

—No entiendo cómo les gusta esto —negó la pelirrosa.

—Calla frentona, que van a anunciar a la última pareja —dijo Ino mirando la pantalla de la televisión.

—…Y, como ultima pareja tenemos a estos adorables chicos. ¡Adelante, Naruto y Hinata! —anunció la presentadora, haciendo que Kiba quien comía en ese instante le escupiera todo el ramen en la cara del silencioso Shino. Mientras, Sakura e Ino veían con incredulidad a sus dos amigos sonriéndole tímidamente a la cámara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo que? —Chilló Kiba corriendo hacia la barra y ver a su dulce y amable amiga con el alborotador y escandaloso Naruto—. ¿Desde cuándo ellos salen? ¿Desde cuándo son pareja? —les preguntó a las chicas que miraban la televisión mudas de asombro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron cuando fueron anunciados por la presentadora, por las luces y las cámaras que los enfocaron y el público quien los miró.

—Hola, chicos, ¿Cómo se encuentran? —les preguntó Kunoichi Star sonriéndoles con amabilidad.

—Un poco nerviosos pero gracias por dejarnos participar Kunoichi-san —dijo Hinata con suavidad.

—Sí, muchas gracias —dijo el rubio tímidamente.

— ¡Ay, que adorables son! —Dijo Kunoichi Star sonriéndoles—. Bueno, bueno tomen sus puestos y empecemos con el concurso.

Naruto y Hinata se sentaron en unos asientos de cuero y escucharon todo lo que decía la presentadora.

— ¿Estas bien, Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata por lo bajo, al ver al chico tan sonrojado. Naruto la miró y se sonrojó más, viendo sus manos unidas. Aun a pesar que fuera su idea ir a ese programa y ganar un regalo para Hanabi, se sentía un tanto cohibido, se supone que ahí asistían parejas y aunque Naruto hubiera dado todo el ramen del mundo para que él y Hinata lo fueran, en verdad no lo eran y él tendría que fingir.

Pero, entonces se le ocurrió una idea y si tal vez y sólo tal vez, no fingiera. Si podría expresarle sus sentimientos sinceros a Hinata en ese concurso.

—Estoy bien, Hinata-chan —dijo Naruto sonriéndole. Al Uzumaki se le había ocurrido una gran idea.

— ¡Muy bien! —Dijo Kunoichi Star, sonriendo—. Iniciemos con el concurso, chicas, por favor párense aquí —señaló unos asientos frente a los chicos separados por dos metros lejos unos de otros. Hinata le sonrió al rubio y se levantó de su asiento.

Cuando las tres chicas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Kunoichi Star, anunció:

—Iniciemos con la primera ronda, que se llama, ¿Cuánto conoces a tu pareja? Esta fase consiste en que le haré una pregunta a cada chica y ellas escribirán una respuesta en un papel. A continuación le diré la misma pregunta a su pareja y si responde correctamente haciendo que ambas respuestas coincidan ganaran un punto. Las dos parejas que ganen más puntos pasarán a la siguiente ronda y la tercera que obtenga menos puntos será eliminada. ¡Iniciemos!

—Pareja nº 1…

Naruto suspiró y trató de concentrarse, antes de iniciar el concurso Hinata y él habían tenido que contarse todos sus gustos, pasatiempos y aspiraciones ya que sabían que existía esta fase en el concurso, y para el rubio fue bastante vergonzoso contarle a Hinata que él veía estos programas de televisión y por eso sabia eso, la ojiperla no se burló pero rió mucho cuando Naruto le contó que la culpa la tenía Iruka-sensei quien le había enganchado con ese programa de televisión.

—Ahora la tercera pareja —dijo Kunoichi Star, sobresaltando Naruto—. ¿Listo, Naruto? —le sonrió la chica. El rubio asintió—. Muy bien, la primera pregunta que se le hizo a Hinata fue: ¿Cuál es su hobby favorito?

—Fácil, ttebayo —dijo confiado el rubio—. Le encanta cuidar el jardín de su madre.

—Y la respuesta es… ¡correcta! —anunció la chica, mirando las respuestas de la Hyuga. Muy bien, siguiente pregunta: ¿Cuál es su animal favorito?

—Las luciérnagas, le gusta como brillan en la noche.

— ¿Su color favorito?

—El morado claro.

— ¿Su máxima ambición?

—Convertirse en ambu —dijo recordando sus conversaciones anteriores.

— ¿Cuál es su comida favorita?

—El ramen le gusta mucho pero lo que en verdad le encanta son los rollos de canela.

— ¡Correcto, correcto, correcto! Hasta parece innecesario preguntar —Naruto sonrió confiado de que ganarían—. Bueno, llegamos a la última pregunta —la chica sonrió con suficiencia—. Dinos, Naruto, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Hinata? —el rubio que sonreía confiado, se puso pálido y luego al mirar a Hinata se sonrojó profundamente. La ojiperla miró a Naruto sonrojada y preocupada. Una parte de sí misma se sintió nerviosa por lo que inventaría Naruto y la otra, la otra quería saber la opinión del rubio respecto a ella.

—Y-yo…—Naruto tartamudeó sudando a mares, alzó la vista y miró a Hinata ansiosa, apretando sus manos unas con otras mientras esperaban sus respuestas— y-yo…

—Vamos, vamos, acaso, ¿no te gusta tu adorable novia? —preguntó Kunoichi Star picando a Naruto— o, ¿es que no la quieres verdaderamente?

El Uzumaki volteó a ver a Hinata, con la cara tan roja y brillante como un foco de navidad pero al mismo tiempo resuelto a hablar. Basta de dudas y temores, que él era Uzumaki Naruto.

Respiró hondo y asintió.

—No es una sólo cosa que me gusta de Hinata-chan, son demasiadas, tantas que a veces son difíciles de explicar —dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Hinata que volteó a verlo. Casi había esperado que Naruto no respondiera la pregunta—. Su amabilidad infinita, la forma en que apoya a todo el mundo haciendo resaltar sus cualidades en vez de sus defectos, su bondad que es tan grande que muchas veces parece imposible que exista alguien tan buena como ella, —dijo el rubio con el corazón en la mano— la manera en que sonríe de forma tan dulce que te hace latir el corazón de forma acelerada, cuando se distrae y enreda sus dedos de forma ausente en sus largos cabellos negro-azulados o la forma como brillan sus aperlados ojos cuando se siente emocionada o feliz, sus gestos extraños y medio raritos que tenia de niña pero sobre todo y ante todo —alzó la vista a Hinata mirándola directamente haciendo que la ojiperla se sonrojará más y más— cuando toma tu mano y no te deja caer, aun a pesar de sentirte perdido y desorientado, ella te guía y te enseña el camino correcto —miró su mano derecha recordando la suavidad y la calidez de la Hyuga que había sentido al tomar su mano todo ese día.

La presentadora miró al rubio con la mandíbula hasta el suelo y con corazoncitos en sus ojos.

— ¡Oh, por Kami eso es lo más romántico que oído en toda mi vida! —chilló la presentadora mirando al rubio y luego a Hinata—. Tienes una suerte increíble, Hinata —le dijo a la Hyuga, sonrojándola más si eso es posible—. Iremos a unos comerciales mientras los jueces cuentan los votos y eligen a las dos parejas que pasaran a la segunda ronda —informó la chica, sonriéndole a la cámara.

Después de decir todo ello, Naruto se dejó caer de cara a la mesa, ocultando su propia vergüenza. ¡Por Kami, no podía creer lo que había dicho! ¡Y por televisión nacional!...sin darse cuenta que Hinata se le acercó disimuladamente, aprovechando el tiempo previo antes de la segunda ronda.

—Naruto-kun —le llamó, haciendo que Naruto saltara como un resorte en su asiento al escuchar su voz. Tímidamente alzó la vista y miró a la ojiperla. ¡Rayos, que vergüenza hablar con la ojiperla después de haberse prácticamente confesado!

— ¿S-si, Hinata? —dijo, rehuyendo su mirada.

Hinata dudo. Jugó un poco con sus manos, miró de un lado a otro y se le acercó.

—Naruto-kun, sobre lo que dijiste…—el Uzumaki se tensó—…sé que no es cierto pero muchas gracias, fueron muy lindas tus palabras.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el rubio, mirándola asombrado. Acaso, acaso, ¿ella no le creía o no entendía? Prácticamente le había dicho que le gustaba. ¡En televisión! Acaso, ¿tenía que hacer señales de humo o debería ser más claro? —. E-espera, Hinata, lo que yo dije…

—…y, seguimos con el show —apareció Kunoichi Star, interrumpiendo a Naruto de nuevo y no dejándole al rubio explicarse lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Naruto se dejó caer hacia atrás mientras maldecía al mundo, a su vergüenza y a la inocencia e ingenuidad de Hinata.

En definitiva, alguien lo odiaba allá arriba.

—Las ganadoras de la primera fase son…redoble de tambores, por favor, la pareja n° 1 y la pareja 3. Lo siento, pareja 2 pero no alcanzaron sus puntos para clasificar —dijo la presentadora despidiendo a la segunda pareja—. Felicidades, a las otra dos parejas pasaron a la segunda ronda —Naruto y Hinata sonrieron—. Pues, ahora la segunda consiste en… ¡sesión de fotos! —anunció la presentadora mientras unas chicas aparecían de diferentes lugares y se llevaban a ambas parejas por separado—. En esta segunda fase cada pareja de novios tendrá tres diferentes trajes que se tendrán que probar y realizar con ellos una sesión de fotos. El primer traje será unos hermosos kimonos y yukatas tradicionales, el segundo traje serán ropas occidentales y la tercera será un traje que elija la pareja, los ganadores del concurso serán los que se vean mejores en sus fotografías y tengan las mejores votaciones del público. Adelante, que inicien las sesiones de fotos.

El rubio y la ojiperla se miraron y tuvieron que separarse ya que ambos debían vestirse para empezar la sesión de fotos. A Hinata se la llevaron a un biombo donde le darían su kimono y Naruto siguiendo las indicaciones de unas chicas se metió en otro. En el lugar donde debía cambiarse vio una yukata color lápiz con unas líneas ondulantes tipo remolino en el borde de la yukata color anaranjado y un obi o cinta de un color anaranjado más claro que utilizaría como cinturón para sostener su yukata.

—Al menos son mis colores favoritos, ttebayo —suspiró el rubio mientras cambiaba sus ropas informales que utilizaba en la aldea cuando no estaba de misión con esa cara yukata.

Eso de sesión de fotos también le ponía de los nervios. Él era un ninja después de todo y no acostumbraba a las fotografías y las únicas dos fotos que recordaba eran: una con su equipo y otra para su registro como gennin ¡y verdaderamente en las dos salía pésimo! La primera con cara de estreñido haciéndole el feo a Sasuke-teme y la otra con la cara de malo y la cara pintada de blanco y rojo!

— ¡Aggg! Soy un asco para las fotografías, ttebayo —se lamentaba el rubio pensando que arruinará todo eso. Suspiró mientras acomodaba sus ropas y se miraba en el espejo que había en el lugar—. Uhmm, no me veo mal —opinó el rubio viéndose en el espejo, ahora que era más alto la ropa se le veía mejor que cuando era un enano con cara de idiota como le recordaba amablemente Kakashi-sensei de vez en cuando. Incluso, se veía algo más elegante con la yukata.

—Sí, claro —bufó Kurama en su mente, burlándose— ¿elegante, tú? Por favor, Naruto, un mono con peluca se vería mejor que tú, eso seguro.

— ¿Qué? ¡Kurama, cállate! —Protestó un indignado Uzumaki—. Me veo bien ttebayo.

—Aunque la mona se vista de seda…

— ¿Mona? Déjame de compararme con animales, zorro idiota.

—Es un refrán, estúpido —renegó Kurama por la poca inteligencia de su portador—. Pero, que puedo esperar de ti, seguro que ni siquiera sabes que es un refrán.

—Claro que sé, yo sé muchas cosas —se cruzó de brazos el rubio, fingiéndose ofendido— y por supuesto que sé lo que es un refrán.

—Y, ¿qué es?

—Pues…un refrán…es eso un refrán.

—Menuda respuesta —dijo el zorro de nueve colas— ¡claro que un refrán es un refrán! Eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Entonces, si lo sabes para que preguntas, zorro de pacotilla —le devolvió el insulto el rubio.

—Ahh, mocoso contigo no se puede, mejor me largo.

—Pues, adiós —bufó Naruto cerrando la conexión con el zorro. Salió del recinto y encontró a un viejo fotógrafo arreglando todo para la sesión de fotos, se le acercó—. Eh, abuelo —le llamó llamando su atención— ya estoy listo, ttebayo.

El hombre le miró ceñudo.

—Así parece. Aunque aún falta tu pareja, jovencito irrespetuoso.

—Jejeje. Lo siento —se disculpó el rubio rascándose la nuca en gesto avergonzado.

En esos momentos se escuchó el otro biombo abriéndose y Naruto se giró para ver a Hinata.

—Ah, qué bueno que ya estás lista, Hina…—Naruto se quedó quieto y con la palabra en la palabra en la boca al ver aparecer a la Hyuga. Ella tenía puesto un hermoso kimono blanco adornado con flores de un morado claro, sus cabellos negro-azulados estaban lisos y de larga extensión que contrastaba hermosamente con sus vestimentas, porque sin lugar a dudas, Hinata estaba hermosa.

—Ya estoy lista, Naruto-kun —anunció la ojiperla sonriendo ligeramente y un poco abochornada, aun a pesar de todo no estaba acostumbrada a los kimonos caros y ropas elegantes porque aun a pesar de pertenecer a un clan respetable a ella preferiría ropas sencillas.

—Cierra la boca, niño —dijo con burla el viejo fotógrafo al ver la cara de lelo del rubio al ver a la ojiperla aparecer—, bien, tú, niña ven aquí y tú también rubio —le dijo al Uzumaki sacándole de su letargo.

El Uzumaki asintió y corrió al lado de la chica, sonriéndole tímidamente. La Hyuga le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos posaron con esas hermosas ropas haciendo tiernas, divertidas y dulces fotografías. También, utilizaron ropas occidentales como un Naruto con un traje oscuro, camisa azul e incluso corbata, Hinata un hermoso vestido azul oscuro.

— ¿Cuál es el último traje que van a utilizar? —preguntó el viejo fotógrafo mirando a los jóvenes.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

— ¡Como ninjas! —exclamaron ambos. Porque no habían mejores trajes para vestirse que sus vestimentas ninjas para definirse como ellos mismos.

Cuando terminaron de fotografiarse, Naruto y Hinata fueron a entregarle sus fotografías a la presentadora.

Kunoichi Star al ver las fotografías sonrió enternecida.

— ¡Qué Kawais se ven! —Dijo la chica admirándolas y preguntándose si podría guardarlas como recuerdo—. Bueno, bueno, ahora que ya tenemos las dos sesiones de fotos, contaremos los votos para ver quién es la ganadora…y con 10 votos de ventaja la ganadora es la pareja n° 3: Naruto y Hinata —ambos chicos sonrieron—. Y como ganadores obtendrán el premio de esta semana…—Kunoichi Star sonrió— como sabrán nuestro programa les organizará una gran fiesta de la temática que ustedes deseen, además de regalarles este fabuloso vestido de noche —se acercó a los ninjas que se encontraban emocionados—. Algunas palabras para el público —les preguntó.

Hinata se intimidó pero Naruto avergonzado respondió.

— ¡Somos los mejores, ttebayo! —Dijo el rubio emocionado y saltando. ¡Al fin le había salido algo bien!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ambos chicos: Naruto y Hinata caminaban de regresó a la aldea, después de salir del programa. Aunque cansados, se sentían animados de haber ganado aun después de tantos problemas.

La ojiperla miró al Uzumaki, aun a pesar que habían pasado el día lleno de locuras, problemas y de confusiones, se la había pasado muy feliz al lado de Naruto, riendo, divirtiéndose incluso en ese programa de concursos donde se había sentido muy emocionada con las palabras del rubio sobre ella. Todo para ayudarla a conseguir el regalo perfecto para Hanabi y eso hizo que su corazón latiera con rapidez y se llenará de sentimientos cálidos hacia el ojiazul.

Y quería demostrarle de alguna manera su agradecimiento.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.

Hinata se acercó a Naruto y alzándose de puntitas y tomándole del pecho de su ropa como apoyo, le dio un cálido, pequeño y rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme hoy, Naruto-kun —agradeció Hinata, separándose rápidamente del rubio con la cara colorada hasta la punta de la nariz por su osadía y atrevimiento—. Yo…espero verte en el cumpleaños de Hanabi mañana— el rubio la miró ido y sin creerse lo que había pasado—. ¡Adiós! —chilló Hinata y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera desmayarse. ¡Había besado a Naruto!…en la mejilla, ¡pero lo había besado! La ojiperla chilló todo el camino de regresó a la mansión Hyuga.

Naruto la miró irse y cuando la chica dobló en una esquina y Naruto estuvo seguro que no sería visto por la chica, hizo lo que quería hacer desde recibió el beso…

…se desmayó.

Literalmente.

Como un saco de papas, viejo e inservible. Totalmente despatarrado y en plena calle.

Ahhhh, el amor.

Hermoso, ¿no?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 horas después**

Ehhh…pues…Naruto despierta…Naruto —picándole con un palito—. Diablos, maté a Naruto Uzumaki. Kishi, ya no va a querer alquilármelo para mis otras historias.

¿Alguien sabe primeros auxilios? Que me quedó sin protagonista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**Medio flojito el final, pero, MUERO DE SUEÑO.**

**Awwwwwwwww, definitivamente me encantó esta parte y bueno como siempre debe tener el momento cómico. ¡Amo todo de Raro y las locuras que pasa siempre Naruto y ahora poco a poco se incluye Hinata!**

**Bueno, poco a poco los chicos se están acercando. Poco a poco la relación de Naruto y Hinata se vuelve más y más cercana. **

**Sé que he demorado bastante en publicar pero es que las ideas no se juntaron hasta ahora, súmale el estrés, la universidad, mi trabajo de medio tiempo y bueno, por eso la demora, pero también se debe a otra cosa, la verdad es que cada vez que escribo un capítulo de Raro, me da un miedo atroz publicarlo. Y, ustedes dirán, ¿por qué? **

**Bueno, cuando inicie sólo creía que sería un one-shot hasta que terminará otra historia que tengo, pero cuando me pidieron más capítulos decidí hacerlo pero dándole prioridad a mi otra historia pero siguiéndola es por ello que escribí los capítulos casi seguidos pero cuando escribí el tercer capítulo me di cuenta del éxito de la historia al ver una buena cantidad de reviews e incluso superando a mi otro fic, la verdad que el fic se me fue de las manos y me abrumó la cantidad de comentarios positivos, y que en poco tiempo el fic se vuelva demasiado popular y el más leído de mis historias publicadas, quiero decir no esperaba esa acogida sobre todo porque soy relativamente nueva en el fandom de Naruto (apenas voy un año de escritora NaruHina) y me sentí presionada a hacer una buena historia y no defraudarlos, ya que no deseaba aprovecharme del éxito de la historia y publicar los siguientes capítulos sin gracia o sin estilo. Así que, siempre trató de publicar buenas situaciones y momentos graciosos, pero dándoles un espacio y tiempo, sobre todo para que el ego no se me suba a la cabeza y escriba cualquier mamarracho. **

**Incluso, ese estrés propio de la presión de no defraudarlos hizo que no pudiera escribir mucho de esta historia pero gracias a la palabras de Daniela Hervar me hizo darme cuenta que este fic merece ser actualizado y por supuesto terminado. Muchas gracias, Daniela. Espero que leas el capi y te saque una sonrisa y a ustedes también.**

**Y, aunque demoré en publicar no se olviden que aun a pesar de todo lo que demoré SI VOY A TERMINAR LA HISTORIA. Como dije son como máximo 15 capítulos.**

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui, se los agradezco mucho, fue una especie de desahogo.**

**PD. Yo soy la escritora, la redactora, la que corrige, la mejor crítica y la mayor fan de la historia y ese es un duro trabajo que demora demasiado…pero es algo que me gusta y no lo pienso dejar.**

**PD. 2. Nos leemos cuando el siguiente capítulo esté listo, sean donde sea que este, no tengo adelanto, solo un pequeño título: **

"**DE FIESTAS DE CUMPLEAÑOS, UN SUEGRO QUE TE QUIERE MATAR, UNA CUÑADA BURLONA Y MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS ESCENAS RIDÍCULAS".**

**PD. 3. Ahora que en dos semanas salga de la universidad voy a dedicarme más al fic. ¡VIVAN LAS VACACIONES!**

**No se preocupen hay RARO para rato. Aún le falta sufrir mucho a Naruto aún tengo buenas ideas bajo la manga.**

**Nos leemos, **

**Nova.**


	8. De fiesta de cumpleaños

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto así como Hinata ni ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos, ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, sino hubiera sido así, les aseguró que el NaruHina hubiera sido canon desde el primer capítulo._

_Advertencia este capítulo puede producir ataques histéricos e incontrolables de risa, vergüenza ajena, que la gente te miré raro, te tachen de loco o necesites terapia por el resto de tu vida._

_¡Y no le voy a pagar el psicólogo a nadie!_

_Suficiente tengo conmigo._

_¡Están advertidos!_

_P.D. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo jonatantonio, seguro que encontrarás una nueva frase favorita para tu colección. Gracias por tus palabras._

_¡A leer!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII:**

**DE FIESTAS DE CUMPLEAÑOS, UN SUEGRO QUE TE QUIERE MATAR, UNA CUÑADA BURLONA Y MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS ESCENAS RIDÍCULAS —O PORQUE SOY TAN VAGA Y RECIÉN ACTUALIZO**

* * *

Naruto sonreía mientras sentía los suaves lamidos de Hinata por sus mejillas.

Tan sexys.

Tan candorosas.

Espera, ¿había dicho lamidos?

—¡Kiba, saca a tu maldito perro de aquí! —Gritó Naruto alejando a Akamaru de su rostro y despertando de su placentero sueño, ese donde millones de Hinata bailaban a su alrededor en un baile sexy para despertar tirado en el suelo de la calle como trapo viejo, usado y moqueado, totalmente sucio y con la cara de la mascota de Kiba a centímetros de su rostro—. ¡Aghhh! Me ha babeado todo, ttebayo —gruñía Naruto al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la cara y quitaba los restos de baba de su bello y joven rostro.

¡Y, él que quería guardar el beso de Hinata para toda su vida!

—Ahora sólo tienes los besos apasionados del chucho ese —se burló Kurama riendo a más no poder. Siempre era él, el que más se divertía con las desgracias del rubio. Se acomodó mejor, listo para ver su programa favorito: las ridiculeces de Naruto Uzumaki y como en cada ocasión pierde poco a poco la poca dignidad que le queda.

—¡Cállate, Kurama! —respondió Naruto, rojo de la vergüenza y fastidio.

Sintió unas manos que lo jalaban de las solapas de su ropa y dejo de lado su discusión con el kyubi para concentrarse en otra peor, cuando se dio cuenta que era Kiba, el que lo jaloneaba.

—Ya deja de hacerte el tonto y dinos que pasa con Hinata.

—¿C-con Hinata?

—Te vimos en televisión —afirmó Kiba y a su lado, Shino asintió.

Naruto se puso pálido.

—¿Nos vieron?

—Claro que sí, idiota. Toda Konoha te vio.

Mierda.

—Y, Sakura e Ino, también.

Doble mierda.

—Y te aseguro que el clan Hyuga y toooodos sus integrantes, lo vieron también.

Triple mierda.

—Papi Hiashi va a asesinarte —rió Kurama en su interior.

Cuádruple mierda.

—Así no se dice —se cruzó de brazos Kurama.

—¿Y qué? Voy a morir de todas formas. Puedo hablar como se me pegue la gana.

—Bah, dramático.

—Claro, como a ti no te van a romper los…

Kurama rió ahogando las palabras de Naruto.

—¡Maldito zorro, deja de reírte!

—Ya Naruto deja de quejarte y dinos que pasó entre Hinata y tú —reclamó Kiba, a su lado Shino lo miró con una ceja alzada. Aunque no lo hiciera notar, el Aburame era un tipo protector con su única compañera de equipo.

—Yo… pues… ¡Miren, Lee esta en calzones bailando el "Asereje"! —gritó Naruto señalando un punto a la distancia.

—¿Qué? —ambos ninjas volvieron la vista, donde apuntaba Naruto para ver sólo a una anciana que les mostró una hilera de dientes amarillos pero ni rastro de Rock Lee—. Naruto…—empezó Kiba pero el rubio hace rato que había fugado sólo dejando detrás una cortina de humo— ¡Naruto, no te libraras de esto! —Rugió Kiba, maldiciendo al rubio escapista—. Shino, ya deja de mirar, ¡no es cierto!

—¿Qué? Solo quería asegurarme —se defendió el Aburame, ajustándose los lentes.

* * *

El pecho de Naruto subía y bajaba, mientras apoyaba su espalda en la puerta de su apartamento e intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—De una buena me he salvado —pensaba concienzudamente el rubio recordando su escape anterior. Sabía, que tarde o temprano los miembros masculinos del equipo ocho lo atraparían y lo cortarían en trocitos por supuestamente aprovecharse de Hinata pero esperaban que fuera lo más tarde posible.

—Y claro que tú quieres aprovecharte —rió Kurama, leyendo los nada castos pensamientos de su joven e idiota portador.

A Naruto le apareció una línea roja en las mejillas.

—¡Uch! Podrías callarte —respondió. Caminó hacía su refrigerador y sacó un tazón de ramen instantáneo y puso a hervir agua.

Naruto utilizó esos tres minutos para hacer algo que las personas creían que él no hacía, pero él sí lo hacía, no tanto como Shikamaru, Kakashi o cualquier otra persona, pero lo hacía, claro que sí. Después de todo no era un tonto, o un idiota, era Uzumaki Naruto e iba a ser el próximo hokage. Ah, espera, eso no era lo quería decir, ese es otro rollo, que no viene al caso.

¿Qué estaba hablando? Rayos, no me gusta divagar y escribir cualquier tontería sin sentido, la gente merece respeto, por Kami, no leer bazofias sin sentido de una mente desquiciada y rara como la mía…

…este… ¿de que hablaba?…

...Ah, sí, pensar, sí, eso era lo que Naruto hacia ahora.

Si, ya sé que es un hecho increíble. Una señal más para decir que el fin del mundo está cerca y que la era zombi está a un paso de alcanzarnos, pero me vale madres, ya me vi todas las temporadas de walking dead y ya sé cómo sobrevivir.

Espera…

Lo he vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad?

He vuelto a divagar, ¿no es cierto?

Ok, ok, me detendré. Ya no diré nada.

Espera, espera deja de leer todo lo que escribo.

¡No leas!

¡Basta, detente!

¡Stop!

¡Back up!

¡Stop to Reading!

Mientras, la autora de esta historia se recupera de un posible ataque de histeria y delirios de persecución, continuemos con la historia…

Los toquidos de alguien en su puerta lo interrumpieron de su ardua labor y levantándose y abriendo la puerta se encontró con un mensajero del clan Hyuga.

—Naruto Uzumaki me enviaron esto para ti —dijo el hombre. Naruto lo recibió y se dio cuenta que era una invitación para el cumpleaños de Hanabi que se realizaría hoy en la noche.

—Gracias, ttebayo —sonrió el rubio y al alzar la vista vio al hombre con el Byakugan activado, haciéndole retroceder algunos pasos.

—Lo estaremos vigilando en su relación con Hinata-sama —le advirtió el hombre dándose la vuelta y dejando al rubio con una gotita en su nuca. Acaso, ¿todos querían matarlo?

—Oh por Kami, ¿por qué todos quieren matarme? —Naruto miró la tarjeta y sonrió. Tenía mucho que hacer.

* * *

Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde cuando Naruto abandonó su departamento rumbo a la residencia Hyuga. Mientras, caminaba hacia allá, pensaba en como haría para explicarle sus amigos y a su futuro suegris lo que ocurrió en el concurso de televisión donde participó con Hinata para ganar el regalo de Hanabi.

Pero, sí tenía fe y era optimista entonces las cosas podrían resultar…

—¡Ay por el sabio de los seis caminos voy a morir, ttebayo! —lloriqueó Naruto sabiendo el tipo de suerte que se cargaba.

—Mínimo te castra —rió Kurama burlón de todas las tontería que le pasaban a su jinchuriki. Nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida; ni siquiera cuando Kushina Uzumaki se decidió a conquistar al rayo amarillo de Konoha, Minato Namikaze y había hecho que casi la mitad de la aldea quedará en bancarrota después de todos los desastres ocasionados por las locuras de la pelirroja. Cuando simplemente debía decirle al Namikaze que le interesaba y se habría ahorrado muchísimos problemas al igual que Naruto, pero si se lo decía, la diversión se acabaría para él y llegaría de nuevo el aburrimiento.

Caminando con esos oscuros pensamientos y siendo la burla del Kyubi en su mente, Naruto llegó a las puertas de la casa Hyuga, cuando vio a un niño con un corte de cabello negro y siempre en puntas ahora totalmente elegante, con un regalo en las manos y dudoso de tocar en la residencia Hyuga.

—¿Eres tú, Konohamaru? —Preguntó dudoso el rubio, al ver el evidente cambio en su pequeño amigo, es más, no tenía ni siquiera su característica bufanda azul arrastrándose por el suelo.

—¿Eh? Naruto-niichan, ¿qué haces aquí, kore? —Konohamaru preguntó también con sorpresa viendo a su amigo y sintiéndose un tanto nervioso de encontrárselo en aquellas fachas.

—Voy a la fiesta de Hanabi, ttebayo —respondió el Uzumaki con entusiasmo.

—Pues, yo también, kore.

Naruto puso una mano en su barbilla y le miró entrecerrando los ojos, pensativo.

—¿Qué…qué pasa? —dijo Konohamaru un tanto nervioso por la inspección del rubio en su ropa.

—¿Por qué te has vestido así? Con esa ropa tan formal —le señaló el Uzumaki y haciendo que Konohamaru se sonrojará—. ¡Ahaha! Es por una chica, ¿no? —le preguntó acusador.

—No es lo que crees.

—¡Es Hanabi! —exclamó Naruto al ver como el ninja de 12 años apretaba con nerviosismo el regalo de cumpleaños de la Hyuga menor.

—¡Shhhh! Naruto-niichan no lo digas tan fuerte podría escucharnos el sabueso Hyuga.

—¿Sabueso Hyuga? ¿De qué estás hablando, Konohamaru? No te entiendo, ttebayo —dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza. Que él supiera, Hinata no tenía ningún perro en su casa.

—Pues, la otra ocasión cuando me metí al complejo Hyuga de noche…

La cara de Naruto empezó a tornarse roja y sus puños a cerrarse…

—¡Konohamaru, te dije que no te volvieras a meter a la casa de Hinata!

El Sarutobi supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo al ver la cara de psicópata de su amigo y empezó a correr por su vida.

—No es lo que crees Naruto-niichan —decía Konohamaru corriendo por los tejados de las casas de la aldea y tratando de escapar de la furia asesina del rubio de ojos azules.

—Sí, claro que voy a creerte —respondió Naruto con sarcasmo y formando un Rasengan con las manos— seguro que fuiste otra vez a tomarle fotografías a Hinata-chan para venderlas por toda la aldea.

—No, no, eso fue en el tercer capítulo —explicaba Konohamaru mientras corría—. Ahora tengo mejores ideas para ganar dinero con Hinata-san.

—¡Konohamaru, voy a matarte! —prometió Naruto explotando de ira.

—Acabó de embarrarla de nuevo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Konohamaru, lamentándose de tener una gran bocota, mientras corría por su vida.

—¡Rasengan!

* * *

—¡Ay, Naruto-niichan porque tuvo que usar el Rasengan justo ahí! —se quejaba Konohamaru sobándose el trasero con una mano mientras que la otra seguía con el regalo de Hanabi. Al parecer Naruto tenía un pequeño y retorcido placer en torturar aquella privada y delicada zona.

—¡Cállate! O quieres tragarte la siguiente —dijo Naruto mostrándole un nuevo Rasengan con gesto tenebroso.

—No, no —negó el Sarutobi rápidamente— aunque no voy a poder sentarme en semanas —se quejó.

Un nuevo Rasengan apareció en las manos de Naruto.

—¿Decías?

—No, nada, Naruto-niichan —respondió asustado el Sarutobi con una gota de sudor tras la nuca—. Aunque creo que utilizas demasiado el Rasengan para cualquier cosa, el otro día lo utilizaste para calentar ramen, kore —un coscorrón le cayó en la cabeza al chico—. ¡Ite, Naruto-niichan!, ¿por qué me pegas?

—Por bocón y para que sepas que el Rasengan no es mi única arma —le regañó Naruto mientras caminaba de regreso a la residencia Hyuga— y alégrate que no te fue peor.

—No creo que me haya ido mejor que nadie.

—Claro que te fue mejor —rió Naruto maquiavélicamente, recordando como aterrorizó a media aldea hace algunos días: Sasuke apenas le miraba, claro, el parche en el ojo podía ser el motivo, aunque quien sabia, Naruto quería pensar que era el temor a su magnífica presencia y fuerza y por supuesto, a sus poderosos musculitos. Kakashi le tenía tanto miedo que hasta ahora no lo mandaba a llamar a su oficina para nuevas misiones.

¡Oh sí, eso había sido una total carnicería!

Konohamaru dio un paso hacia atrás al sentir los pensamientos negativos de su rubio amigo. Naruto en ese estado daba escalofríos.

—A propósito Konohamaru, ¿qué dijiste sobre un sabueso?

—Ah…eh…—el chico dudó pero recordó sus anteriores palabras —ah, ya recordé. Pues, el otro día me metí al complejo Hyuga —Naruto frunció el ceño—. ¡Vamos hombre, no es lo que piensas! Busqué la habitación de Hanabi para saber que darle de regalo, ya sabes algo apropiado para una chica, kore!

Naruto asintió aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, la cuestión es que cuando me encontraba en la ventana, listo a entrar a la habitación de Hanabi, apareció el viejo.

—¿El viejo?

—Sí, ya sabes, el viejo, el señor Hiashi.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Correr por mi vida, por supuesto.

—Claro, ttebayo —asintió Naruto dándole la razón. Cualquiera que tuviera algún interés en las hermanas Hyuga debía tener un instinto de supervivencia cuando aparecía Hiashi y escapar por su vida si quería ver la luz del día una vez más.

—Bueno, regresé los siguientes días, pero fue lo mismo.

—Así que el vejete, es un obstáculo para ti también, ttebayo —dijo Naruto, pensativo.

—Sí, cuando me vea seguro me corre de su casa, viejo amargado.

—Amargado y sin corazón —asintió el Uzumaki de acuerdo a las palabras de su amigo—. Mira que cuidar a Hanabi y a Hinata hasta de lo que respiran.

Mientras, ambos ninjas lanzaban insultos contra el patriarca Hyuga, una sombra oscura se materializó detrás de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. Eran claros, sus oscuras intenciones, pero ambos ninjas estaban demasiado entretenidos despotricando contra su futuro suegro para darse cuenta.

—Así que vejete, amargado y sin corazón —preguntó la sombra a los otros dos— eso es lo que piensan de Hiashi Hyuga.

—Y te quedarías corto, kore —respondió Konohamaru.

—Sí, seguro ese tipo de chiquito le hicieron tragar limones para que fuera así de amargado —asintió Naruto.

—Es una suerte que Hanabi-chan y Hinata-san fueran tan bonitas, seguro salieron a la mamá, porque si hubieran sido como el vejete —Naruto y Konohamaru fingieron un escalofrío.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó la sombra, desprendiendo un aura asesina.

—Claro que si, tteba…—Naruto se volvió a Konohamaru— eso no lo dijiste tú, ¿no Konohamaru?

El pelinegro negó, frenéticamente.

—Entonces, ¿quién…? —Konohamaru y Naruto voltearon lentamente hacia atrás mientras una canción tipo psicosis se escuchaba de fondo y aumentando el grado de tensión en la escena.

Y no era para menos, porque detrás de él la maléfica y aterradora cara de Hiashi Hyuga los miraba con el Byakugan activado. Ambos ninjas se abrazaron aterrorizados, sabiendo que serían sus últimos minutos en la tierra.

—Naruto-niichan, va a matarnos, ¿verdad? —dijo Konohamaru sabiendo que su fin estaba cerca. Incluso ya podía ver a su abuelo Sarutobi y a su tío Asuma, saludándolo desde el cielo con un coro de ángeles acompañándolos.

El Uzumaki asintió.

Ya nada los podría salvar de la furia asesina del patriarca Hyuga.

Era hora de rezarle a papá Dios y pedirle que les guardará un pedacito de cielo, de preferencia con un poco de ramen como compañía.

—¿Oto-san? —terció una nueva voz, mirando con sorpresa la escena frente a sus ojos: Naruto y Konohamaru abrazados y rezándole al sabio de los seis caminos mientras encomendaban sus almas a su cuidado y su padre delante de ellos dispuesto a acabar con la vida de esos patéticos ninjas, digo, idiotas, digo estúpidos, ¿ustedes entienden, verdad? con un aura negra y maléfica a su alrededor—. Oto-san, ¿qué haces? —Miró a los otros dos ninjas— ¿Naruto-kun, Konohamaru-kun? —preguntó Hinata, viéndolos con sorpresa.

—¡H-hinata-chan, cuanto me alegra verte! —saludó Naruto más que feliz que nunca de volver a la chica de ojos perlas y salvándolo de una posible muerte a manos de su "querido suegrito". Ambos ninjas corrieron hacia Hinata escapando del Hyuga mayor y arrastraron a la pobre chica hacia la casa—. Entremos, Hinata, entremos —decía Naruto al mismo tiempo que le jalaba la mano.

Konohamaru a su lado, asentía una y otra vez, buscando alejarse de Hiashi.

—Vaya, parece que están muy entusiasmados por la fiesta —dijo Hinata riendo suavemente, dejándose hacer sin protestar.

—Oh, sí, claro que si —contestó Naruto sonriendo con nerviosismo mientras gotas de sudor surcaban su frente. Volvió su mirada hacia atrás y vio a Hiashi con su peor cara asesina señalándolo y pasándose un dedo por el cuello en una clara señal de: "estás muerto, Uzumaki".

El rubio tembló con anticipación, sabiendo que el patriarca de los Hyugas no se iba con juegos y cumpliría con su palabra en cualquier momento. Cuando entraron a la residencia Hyuga, una elegante decoración adornaba el lugar, desde mesas de centro con flores decorándola, una explosión de globos y confeti coronaba el techo de la casa, música encantadora y armoniosa se escuchaba por el lugar.

—¡Comida! —gritó Konohamaru con los ojos brillantes y corrió a la mesa de bufete a zamparse una buena dotación de onigiris.

—Parece que Konohamaru tenía hambre —sonrió el rubio, frotándose la nuca un tanto avergonzado del comportamiento del pequeño ninja de cabellos negros.

—No importa, me alegra que viniera. Hanabi no tiene muchos amigos en la aldea y Konohamaru-kun es un niño muy alegre y bondadoso, seguro que se llevarán bien entre ellos —respondió Hinata viendo con una sonrisa tierna como Konohamaru comía a la par que Chouji, quien junto a su equipo parecía que llevaban algún rato dentro de la fiesta.

Naruto sonrió tontamente sintiéndose más enamorado —si eso era posible— de Hinata en ese momento. No sólo porque la Hyuga era una chica guapa, de figura esbelta o de buenos modales sino porque Hinata a diferencia de muchas personas nunca veía el lado negativo de nadie o buscaba burlarse de ellos, tal vez, por el hecho de que al igual pero en menor medida que Naruto, ella también había sufrido un rechazo por parte de su familia por su debilidad a la hora de combatir cuando era niña; haciéndola más comprensiva al momento de juzgar a las personas.

Naruto suspiró, ¿por qué era tan difícil poner en palabras sus pensamientos? Mientras estaba en su mente, hablar de lo que sentía por Hinata era sencillo y hasta fácil pero cuando intentaba exteriorizar lo que su mente y corazón le dictaban, sus palabras parecían insuficientes, vacías y banales cuando las expresaba y muchas veces terminaba enredándose en ellas tratando de decirlas para finalmente terminar diciendo cualquier tontería o siendo malinterpretado por tercero o la propia Hinata. Era sin duda, el karma que se estaba burlando cruelmente de él al haber sido tan lento para notar a Hinata en el pasado.

Las reflexiones de Naruto fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de un nuevo grupo de personas a la residencia Hyuga. Entre ellas estaba…

—Naruto-kun, ¡qué bueno verte! Eh, Hinata-san, que buena fiesta, se nota que la llama de la juventud esta en todo su esplendor —apareció Lee acompañado de su sensei peinado de tazón, esto, quiero decir, Gai-sensei y Tenten que parecía la única cuerda en ese equipo después de la partida de Neji.

Neji, ¡¿por qué?! Eras tan bello y tan guapo. Maldito Kishi.

—Gracias, Lee-san y bienvenidos. Hanabi estará muy emocionada de verlos —dijo Hinata con una sonrisa saludando al equipo de Gai y haciéndolos pasar a su casa.

—¡Mire Gai-sensei, tienen un equipo de Karaoke! —gritó Lee, señalando el equipo de música de los Hyuga en un rincón de la sala.

—¿Y que esperamos, Lee? A por ello —ambos ninjas vestidos de leotardo corrieron a dejar en alto la llama de su juventud.

Tenten suspiró.

—Iré por ellos, antes que hagan alguna locura.

Naruto y Hinata asintieron con una gota resbalándole en la nuca.

—Ellos son…—empezó a decir Hinata sin encontrar un calificativo adecuado que los describiera.

—Tan ellos, lo sé —rió Naruto, siempre podía contar con la alegría de Lee, para alegrarlo, era tan o igual de entusiasta que él.

El siguiente grupo que apareció fueron los miembros del equipo siete, acompañados por Ino. Apenas, se fijaron en Naruto; la rubia y Sakura lo separaron de Hinata y lo acorralaron impidiéndole que escapara.

—Ahora sí cuéntanos, Naruto, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿En verdad, estás saliendo con Hinata?

—Yo…

—No mientas porque te vimos en televisión —interrumpió Ino.

—Pues, la verdad…

—Deja de dar vueltas y dinos que es lo que pasa —volvió a interrumpir Sakura, ávida por conocer todos los detalles.

—¡Ya, cállense, ttebayo! —gritó Naruto, harto de que lo interrumpieran y que no le dejarán explicarse. Ambas kunoichis se quedaron calladas por el repentino sobresaltó del rubio con ellas, pero el Uzumaki ya estaba cansado de que ellas intentarán meterse en su vida.

Tomó un poco de aire, dispuesto a calmarse, cuando observó que Hinata parecía conversar con Sai. Un repentino escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y corrió hacia ellos, justo en el momento que a Hinata la cara se le tornó increíblemente roja.

—¡Ah, Naruto, justo estábamos hablando de ti con Hinata! Ahora que están juntos es bueno que ella conozca más de ti para que no se sienta decepcionada en su luna de miel —dijo Sai.

Naruto se quedó quieto procesando lo que dijo el pelinegro, sin saber que decir.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos la primera vez? Quien diría que tu pene pequeño tuviera tanto éxito con las chicas.

Un silencio sepulcral les inundó.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Naruto horrorizado. Acaso, ¿había dicho lo que dijo? Miró a su lado a Hinata que tenía la cabeza gacha e intentando por todos los medios no mirarlo.

—O, ¿recuerdas aquella ocasión en qué nos metimos a las aguas termales y te pusiste a espiar a esas chicas?

—Sai…

—Oh, fue tan divertido cuando te apalearon entre todas.

—¡Sai! —Naruto sentía que se hundía más y más en el suelo. ¿Era posible morirse de vergüenza? Podía soportar que le pasara delante de sus amigos, incluso con el emo de Sasuke pero con Hinata…

—Y-yo mejor voy a ver a Hanabi —susurró Hinata y escapó de tan bochornosa escena.

—H-Hinata, espera —llama inútilmente el rubio.

Naruto vuelve la vista Sai, quien le regala una sonrisa confiada.

—Creo que se lo tomó bastante bien —sonrió el ex miembro de raíz.

Cinco segundos después, hay puré de Sai embarrado por todo el piso.

—Maldito Sai lengua larga, acaso, ¿no podía callarse? —murmura el Uzumaki entre dientes, "regalándole" una última y tierna patada a su amigo.

Satisfecho de su obra, Naruto se aleja en busca de Hinata.

* * *

Hanabi ríe ruidosamente, tomándose el estómago y todo al escuchar lo que le contaba su hermana.

—Oh, pobre hermana mía tiene como pretendiente a un total pervertido —Hanabi vuelve a reír sonoramente.

—Hanabi, por favor —suplica Hinata, sintiendo que su hermana no la toma en serio.

Ambas estaban conversando en una esquina solitaria de la sala de la casa Hyuga, apartadas del sonido de la música, se contaban en confianza lo que había ocurrido.

—Ya, ya, nadie nos va a oír, todos están demasiado ocupados comiendo y bebiendo —dijo la pequeña Hyuga observando a sus invitados—. Además, todos ya te vieron en ese programa de televisión y creen que tú y Naruto tienen algo —Hinata enrojeció y jugó con sus dedos—. Eso sería sólo adelantar los hechos y conocer el físico de tu futuro marido no tiene nada de malo, incluso podría ayudarte en su salvaje noche de bodas.

—¡Hanabi!

—Ya, Hinata. Sólo bromeaba. Dicen que tener una viva imaginación, ayuda a tener una vida más feliz.

—No sé de donde sacas esas ideas —negó Hinata, mirándola.

—La televisión tiene programas muy ilustrativos —rió la pequeña, picara ante la vergüenza de su hermana cinco años mayor.

Hinata iba a volver a reprender a su hermanita cuando divisó a Naruto acercándose hacia ellas. Aun no estaba preparada para verle a la cara o alguna parte de su anatomía. Porque aunque lo haya negado o se hiciera la avergonzada, Hinata seguía siendo una chica enamorada.

—¡Nos vemos después, Hanabi, diviértete! —y antes de que pudiera responderle, la chica desapareció.

Naruto llegó poco después.

—Hanabi, ¿has visto a Hinata?

—Sí, cuñadito acaba de irse —respondió la pequeña Hyuga riendo— y yo que tú no la buscaría, ella está un poco aprensiva con tu —le miró de arriba abajo para darle énfasis a sus palabras —"presencia".

—¿Te contó?

—TO-DI-TI-TO. Tu amigo Sai no se calla nada, ¿no?

—No te preocupes, ya arreglé ese asunto, ttebayo.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás? —cuestionó Hanabi mirándole.

—Bueno, sólo necesito una pala, un hueco muy profundo en el bosque prohibido y unos boletos para México, pero con eso de lo del muro…—Naruto captó la mirada de la chica—; ah, dices con Hinata. Pues, la verdad no lo sé.

—Ay, cuñadito, esta vez sí que tienes un grave problema —suspiró la chica— eso de ser pervertido y que te guste una chica no es bueno. Pero te dije que te ayudaría y te ayudaré aunque ahora no se me ocurre nada.

—¿Crees que el ser un pervertido es un problema? —preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja—. El problemas de un pervertido es que te descubran siéndolo. Por ejemplo —se volvió y jalando a alguien que comía como si no hubiera un mañana apareció un sorprendido Konohamaru con una pierna de pollo en las manos—. Él es Konohamaru es el nieto del Tercer Hokage y es un pervertido declarado —le informó Naruto tomando desprevenido a su pequeño amigo de bufanda— por cierto, tú le gustas —Naruto se retiró dejando a la pareja de adolescentes.

El uno al otro se miraron. Entonces, pequeños e insignificantes detalles cobraron vida en la mente de la pequeña Hyuga.

—¡Pervertido! —Gritó Hanabi enterrando la cara del chico con todo y su pierna de pollo, al piso cuando recordó que hacia algunos días cuando sintió la presencia de alguien mientras se duchaba— ¡Tú! Fisgoneaste mientras me bañaba.

—No, yo no…

—¡Guardias, guardias! —interrumpió Hanabi, llamando a los protectores de la casa. Éstos eran dos hombres corpulento y de una mirada feroz, quienes ni cortos ni perezosos fueron detrás del Sarutobi dispuestos a sacarle su santa mierda.

—Naruto-nichan me vengaré —juró Konohamaru corriendo y evitando que estas fueran sus últimas palabras

* * *

Naruto buscó a Hinata con la mirada por todo el lugar, sin hallar. Deprimido, fue a la barra de bebida donde encontró a Lee, Chouji y Shikamaru. Éste último fue el que lo llamó con gesto perezoso.

—Eh, chicos, ¿no han visto a Hinata?

Los tres negaron.

—Chicos miren lo que traje —Sai apareció con un gran chichón en la cabeza y con una botella de sake en las manos.

—Sai es una fiesta para niños, ¿cómo traes eso? —dijo Chouji juiciosamente, notando que el chico de raíz no era nada santo como se imaginaba.

—Nah, sólo será entre nosotros.

—Yo pasó —dijo Naruto viendo la barra de bebidas y buscando algo no muy fuerte.

Aja, claro hazte el inocente Naruto. Pero, acaso, ¿no fuiste tú el que técnicamente se bañó en sake la noche anterior a tu nombramiento como futuro hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja? Mejor conocido por sus iniciales como: L.N.A.A.N.D.N.C.F.H.D.L.A.D.L.H. —Apuesto a que lo quisiste leer, ¿eh?— y refundido en el archivo de tonterías que hicieron los hokages antes de ser hokages.

—Dejemos a Naruto, ¿quién quiere probar? —Sai alzó el brazo, pero uno y otro se hicieron los desentendidos poniendo algunas excusas para no beber—. ¿Qué dices, Shikamaru? —le preguntó al Nara.

—Paso. Desde que ponga un pie en mi casa, mi madre olerá hasta la más ínfima gota de sake en mi ropa y créame nadie la quiere ver enojada —respondió el Nara sintiendo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Sai miró a Chouji.

—Digo lo mismo, no quiero beber nada de lo que tú ofrezcas.

—Y, ¿tú, Lee? —preguntó por ultimo al chico con peinado de tazón.

—Yo…bueno, no sé.

Sai sonrió.

—Acaso, ¿no eres tú el que proclama tener la llama de la juventud? —preguntó con saña el pelinegro sabiendo que el otro caería en un instante.

—Tienes razón, lo haré —Sai le sirvió un vaso y entregándole en sus manos.

—Hasta el fondo, Lee.

Naruto, quien no prestaba atención a la conversación, alzó la vista justo en el instante en que Lee se llevaba la bebida en los labios

—¡No, Lee, espera!

El efecto fue inmediato, la postura de Lee cambió al igual que sus ojos que antes vivos y despiertos se encontraba levemente bajos mientras en sus mejillas aparecieron unos botones rojos, evidenciando su pronta

—¿Qué hiciste, Sai? —le gritó Naruto, mirando enojado al pelinegro—. Quieres otra golpiza o que.

—Sólo quería animar la fiesta —se encogió de hombros el otro— no sabía que se pondría así y más con un solo vaso.

Entretanto ellos discutían, Lee corrió a la pista de baile y robándose el micrófono de equipo de karaoke, llamó la atención de los otros, tomando la palabra y haciéndose oír entre todo el ruido.

—Oh, Dios, ¿Qué va a hacer? —dudó Chouji, mirando al chico de peinado de tazón.

—¡¿Qué?!

Lee, apenas consciente de lo que hacía, seguía de pie en el centro de la pista de baile.

—Ahora vamos a hacer crecer la llama de la juventud en todos ustedes, —dijo Lee y señalando al DJ, empezó a sonar una canción noventera.

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena  
dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
eeeh Macarena...

Y, para el horror de Naruto de todas partes empezaron a bailar todos, principalmente Gai-sensei y a su lado Kakashi-sensei, disfrutando de la música y el movimiento de sus caderas. Incluso, ¡esperen ese era Sasuke! El Uzumaki estaba seguro que tendría pesadilla hasta el otro milenio.

Naruto apartó la mirada, horrorizado por aquel raro y ridículo baile, se dio cuenta que Hinata se apartaba del grupo y se deslizaba por una puerta que daba al jardín de la casa. Rápidamente, el rubio la siguió.

La vio apoyada en el varaban de una jardinera mirando con añoranza hacia el cielo nocturno de la noche; parecía increíblemente serena y calmada desde la perspectiva de Naruto y mucho más bonita al permanecer en esa situación.

Él, un tanto cortado, se acercó a su lado, y se apoyó en la verja, tratando en todo lo posible de hacer el menor ruido.

—Eh, Hinata —empezó a hablar Naruto. A su lado, Hinata asintió, dándole a entender que le escuchaba—. Yo…

Los pasos de alguien acercándose hacia ellos, interrumpió cualquier cosa que Naruto pudo haber dicho, irritado volteó a la persona que haya venido para largarlo en un santiamén, pero al mirarlo, la cara se le puso roja y la de Hinata, también.

Él de la cólera y el coraje. Ella de la pura vergüenza.

—Chicos, ¿por qué se fueron? Si la estábamos pasando tan bien —sonrió Sai con aquellas de sus típicas sonrisas—. Hinata quieres que te siga contando cosas de Naruto —la ojiperla se sonrojó y negó vehementemente con la cara colorada—. Por ejemplo, ¿sabías que Naruto…? —pero Naruto ya no le dejó continuar porque enterró la cara del pelinegro en la tierra.

Una noche era suficiente para su cuota de vergüenza de ese día.

Una silla salió zumbando por una ventana, haciéndola añicos.

El estilo borracho de Lee estaba a punto de iniciar.

¡Qué bonita y tranquila fiesta de cumpleaños!

Seguro que Hanabi la atesorará el resto de su vida.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**¡Me encanta este capítulo! Sobre todo porque he regresado a mis orígenes: escribir a mano, cuando era pobre y robaba horas de computadora en la sala de mi casa y no tenía ni un céntimo para alquilarme internet. La verdad es que el cargador de mi laptop se ha malogrado y contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, esa ha sido la razón de que este escribiendo más. Irónico, ¿eh? Creo que sin las distracciones del ciberespacio, nada me detendrá.**

**Alégrense, Raro será actualizado, al menos ya tengo listo el siguiente capítulo, solo basta ser corregido.**

**Espero que les haya pintado una sonrisa este capítulo.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**P.D. Locura de Lee, cumplido.**

**Nova.**

**P.D.2. Se alegran de mi regreso, ¿verdad? **

!


End file.
